


Beautiful Losers

by Kaylarx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Baltimore, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 43,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylarx/pseuds/Kaylarx
Summary: Join Ymir as she ventures into her new school. Watch her be an awkward unsociable senior making friends and seeing familiar faces.I know this sounds like cliché, with the high school setting. But don't think it is this lovey love at first sight type of thing





	1. Chapter 1

Two little girls ran through the narrow, busy streets of Baltimore. The city was ramped with crime. But the girls were full of joy as they ran sidewalk to sidewalk, dashing pass the back allies to their destination. 

Sprinting across one more road brought the duo to a colorful bright park. The Spring season caused many flowers to bloom expressing their vibrant shades. 

The beauty caused the taller girl to stop in awe, memorized by nature. She was ripped out of her traced by her smaller companion. The small girl pulled her friend though the park and fell down in the green grass, causing the taller one to follow in toe. 

The girls laughed at one another, smiling sweetly pushing their foreheads together. 

*******************************************

Ymir was abruptly woken up when the breaks of the car stopping hard, causing her face to hit off the dashboard. She pushed herself up quickly, and looked over to the driver seat to see her sister snickering. 

"You're a fucking cunt," the smaller sister flinched at the taller, bigger sister elbowed her in the side. The tan girl fell back in her seat in a huff and noticed the car had stopped moving and they were parked at an apartment building. 

"Wait, we here Ilse?" Ymir looked over to see her older sister already out of the car carrying boxes. The freckled teen dashed out of the car to help, happy to be out of the car, and happy to be back. 

A rush of nostalgia hit the teen when she looked around the streets. Hobos stacked on the side of buildings, blocking half of the sidewalk with their bodies. Women of the night stood on the side of the road in broad daylight wearing short shorts that could barely cover half of their butt cheeks. Drug deals were made in the back allies, in between the large buildings holding more whores and more drug dealers. 

Baltimore at its finest. 

Two large boxes were shoved into Ymir's chest, pulling her from her thoughts. 

"Come on and help me you puss," Ilse walked pass her and into the apartment building, holding their new home. 

"I am what I eat," Ilse looked back half shocked, but still was expected. She bumped her slightly. 

Walking through the entrance of the, they heard sniffing noises coming from a desk in the lobby. A woman's head shot up from the desk, she hurried to put something away and rushed over to the girls. 

"Hey you guys are the Langnar's right, you two look very alike, the tan skin the freckles, so cute, you guys aren't cops right? Oh I'm sure you're not, you're room is on the fourth floor, number 74, hope it's to your liking, I'm Hange by the way," the woman named Hange rushed through her whole talk and pushed the girls to the elevator. She pressed on the button labeled four and threw keys to Ymir, who dropped her boxes, and fumbled trying to catch the keys until it just fell on the floor. She tried not to lock eyes with Hange feeling embarrassed of that whole display. 

The doors started to shut when the glasses wearing woman spoke again, "also the elevator has a 60 percent chance of actually working." Both of the sister's tensed up when they heard that little fact. 

"So," many noises came from the elevator,"You like she has hardcore ADHD? It's like she was saying a million words a minute, never finishing a sentence," Ilse asked clinging to her three small boxes. Ymir was pleased that her sister didn't say anything about her embarrassing fumble. 

"Maybe it was the coke she obviously just sniffed up," the smaller sister thought got a second, then nodded agreeing with that answer. 

The rickety elevator doors opened with a worrying sound, but still had broken and fallen through the shaft. Both sisters hesitated as they walked out of the elevator. Sighing in relief that they were safe. They just needed to do it two more times to get the rest of the boxes. 

*******************************************

Finally having all of their belongings in their new small home, the girls fell on the couch in exhaustion. They got to buy the furniture with the apartment, but Ymir couldn't help that there was something wrong with the furniture if Hange is just going to let them keep it. 

"You start school tomorrow," the freckled teen huffed and looked over to her tan sister. 

"I'm coming into school later then everyone else, there is no reason for me to goooooooo," She slumped herself more into her seat more. 

"Yeah almost a month and a half, how will you live?" That statement caused the bigger sister to punch the smaller one. 

"Ymir," Ilse looked to her sister and locked eyes,"you need to make friends." The freckled teen rolled her eyes, "no for real, I can't be here when you come home, I got work. You need a friend." 

"You know how I am Ilse," Ymir's tan arms crossed over her chest. "When I talk to people, I start to get very aware of where my hands are, if my tongue fits in my mouth right, how loud my breathing is." Her yellow eyes looked to the brown ones very serious, "I'm an unsociable little shit sis." 

The older sister stood up from her seat and patted her younger, but not smaller, was sister on the head. 

"That's why all I was going to ask is that you try," she kissed her freckled forehead. "Go to sleep now." 

 

So here is my new Yumikuri story. I think it will be long like the Western. I ant this to be a slice of life type of story and Ymir to be a far cry from the cowboy Ymir I usually write. Tell me what you all think of this.


	2. Short Bald Kid

A small freckled child was being pulled away by the hair from a nun. A little fight and the fact the woman didn't like the kid caused the little girl to get in trouble, even though she wasn't the one who started it. She was smacked across the face before the tan girl could speak. 

Tears fells from the little one's eyes and the nun pushed her into a storage room, locking the door from the outside. 

The small girl sat looking out of the small window. She didn't expect to see a familiar blonde looking back at her out the window. 

This frightened the freckled child causing her to fall back into on of the many empty boxes. The smaller girl out the window covered her mouth trying not to laugh. 

Once up, the blonde Motioned for the taller girl to pull the window open. She did so, climbing out, she lost her balance and fell hard onto the ground. 

Tears filled the girls eyes from the pain but she blinked them away. Her small companion hurried to help her up. Both noticed the blood coming out of a wound on the tan girl's elbow. 

The blonde pulled out a band aid, placing it across the wound. After making sure the taller one was okay, the two held hands walking down the busy streets. 

*******************************************

Light hit tan eyelids waking the tired girl, waking her annoyingly. The freckled teen didn't have a stand to hold her mattress, she basically slept half a foot off the floor. The teen just wanted to sleep for the whole day. The unpacking and carrying really made her sore. 

"Time to get up R Tard," now Ymir knew who had obstructed her sleep she so desperately needed. 

Rubbing her eyes, the freckled teen spoke,"maybe I have crippling anxiety because you always say these mean things to me." She threw her pillow to her sister, catching it with her face. 

"Nah it's not crippling or anxiety," she threw the pillow harder to Ymir who caught it, "you just suck at talking to people, don't put labels on it to make you feel better. Also you got 10 minutes to get dressed before I drive you to school. If you don't get ready you're gonna need to pass the whores and hobos." 

The teen hurried to get her clothes on. She knew Ilse's threat was true, she's done this before, the cunt. Running to the boxes of clothes she had, she pulled out the first thing she seen, black jeans and a grey hoodie. She rushed to pull both of the articles of clothing on. 

Having maybe three extra minutes, the tan teen ran to the kitchen, all they had was bread and some condiments. Pulling out a pice of bread, she smeared on the only thing she had, ketchup. She regretted at soon as the taste hit her tongue. But she swallowed. 

Now to run down the stairs where Ilse was most likely waiting for her. Stopping before she dashed out the door, the teen realized she almost forgot her cigarettes. Something she couldn't live without. They sat in the kitchen table. She grabbed them and left. 

*******************************************

The drive to school was filled with rock music. Ilse seemed very happy to start her new job. Ymir on the other hand had her leg bouncing up and down with a cig in her mouth. Her sister took notice. 

"I don't know why you're so stress," Ymir looked to her wondering where this was going. "I mean, look at you. You got the looks, and I'm sure most girls will find your stressed out self cute, maybe even charming." 

"I wouldn't say I'm a chick magnet," the taller girl spoke as she took a long drag of her cigarette. 

"No but for real, the girls around her may like a fumbling good looking stud such as yourself," the tan teen shrugged and realized she had burned herself, the cigarette was all burned up. 

The car stopping caused the teen's heart to pump fast. The smaller freckled girl looked back at her bigger sister. 

"Get out of my car you social R tard," Ilse pulled her sister's head to her and kissed it goodbye.

Now Ymir was on her own. No older sister to help her out. She walked up to the high school keeping her head down, she assumed this would be the best for her. No eye contact, no problem. 

She didn't think that this would cause her to bump into someone. Well, no, she pretty much pushed the person to the ground. She finally looked up to see a big muscular blonde boy getting up and staring her down. 

"What the fuck is your problem," the bigger teen shoved at Ymir, who was beginning to panic. 

"Dude I - I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" she was then shoved to the cold hard ground with the angry blonde above her. Welp this is how she would die. 

"Hey Reiner, what are you doing," a third voice hit Ymir's ears as she saw a short bald boy above her now as well. 

"You know Reiner I think she's new," he looked down at the freckled teen. "And she maybe special. You don't want to be the guy that beats someone like that on their first day." 

The blonde boy named Reiner looked down to the terrified teen. "I guess it wouldn't be a good image," he began to walk the other way. "But you make sure she doesn't push me around again Connie." Reiner was gone. 

The shorter boy shook his head and helped pull Ymir up. He was very small, he only went up to her chest. 

"I'm Connie," he bro fisted Ymir's hand, who was joyful she didn't mess it up. "That asshole is Reiner." 

"Uh why is he so mad?" The short boy walked up the stairs to the high school. 

"He just got broken up with, by this cute blonde girl," Connie explained,"not sure why." 

"Uh maybe he couldn't pleasure her right," she gave the boy a small smile. The short boy looked back, not expecting that response. He gave her a hard pat on the back. 

"I like you already," he laughed out. Ymir felt a warm feeling in her chest, the stress slowly flew out of her. She felt a great sense of belonging.


	3. Hitch the Bitch

Two girls sat under a tree in the colorful park. The smallest was tucked in the taller one's arm. They held hands, snuggling into one another while the sun began to set. 

*******************************************

"Listen dude," Connie walked alongside the tall tan freckled teen. He just helped her get her locker number and her schedule. "You're obviously not the most social," man was it that noticeable? "But I think you're really cool, so you can hang with me. Plus your look tuff." 

"Ha, anything but," the two arrived at her locker, number eleven. Before Connie would leave her to go to his own locker, Ymir gave him a hard pat on the shoulder. 

"Thanks bro, it really means a lot," the small teen looked away with a sly smile, he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"It's cool dude, but you own me one you know,"  he finger gunned his out of the conversation. Ymir hesitated, but did the same toward him. 

The tan teen kneeled on the school floor unpacking her big school bag. She made sure to bring everything with her for her first day. The teen's worst nightmare was to get talked down to from one of the teachers because she didn't have a red pen or some shit like that. 

Reaching for her last pencil pack, her hand and it was kicked, sending it to the other side of the hallway. Ymir looked up annoyed, she wasn't one to speak up, but she did have a big mouth when she got angry. 

What she saw was a glimpse of blonde going down the hall not looking back. Wow, what a bitch. 

She couldn't tell off the blonde girl, so she calmed herself down looking for her pack of pencils. The teen kept her head down, eyes searching for her pencils. 

Her head bumped into something soft, she looked but to be face to face with a girl wearing a smirk. 

Her head bumped into her chest. Ahhh gosh. Ymir immediately tensed up looking at the girl. She was shorter then her, not too small though. She had curly hair that stopped to her neck. Makeup was caked up all over her face. 

The girl pushed the pencils into the tan teen's chest. "Hey guess these are yours," the girl flicked her hair back. "Names Hitch." 

"Hitch like, when people want to hitch a ride?" She wasn't trying to be funny, was too tense to joke around. She just shoved her face in her boobs for Christ sake. 

"Exactly like that," the girl pushed her front on to the taller one. "You can hop a ride on me anytime," she spoke licking her lips. 

"Ahhhhhhhhh yeah?" Her voice cracked hard. "Maybe just a ride home ah haha," she laughed awkwardly, her face was turning a dark red, her hands started to sweat, she worried of how loud her breathing was. 

"Hmm," Hitch gave a small laugh. "I like you a lot," the dirty blonde girl wrapped her arms around the tan neck. 

Ymir made a noise similar to a dying cat, begging anyone to help. The teen managed to squirm her way out of Hitch's grasp. She hurried to grabs her things for her first class, the dirty blonde haired girl joined. 

"So what's your name cutey," the girl walked very close to the tan teen. 

"Uh, Ymir," she tried to keep looking straight, but Hitch kept bumping into her slightly. 

"Hot," she couldn't help but flinch at that word. Someone thinks she's attractive, guess Ilse isn't takin out of her ass. "You a senior?" She nodded. 

"Let me see your schedule," before Ymir could even make a decision, the paper was ripped out of her hand. 

"Mmm looks like we have gym, ELA and social Studies together," the freckled teen noticed she was at her home room. 

"Can't wait to see you undressed," the girl pulled at Ymir's grey hoodie and planted a kiss on her freckled cheek. Then Hitch was off. 

The awkward noise was coming out of her mouth again, "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh," is the noise that was made as she walked into home room. 

The Hitch girl seemed she was trying to be nice, but the freckled girl couldn't help but think all she did was put out. Many have ventured inside her before. 

Finally in her classroom, she saw many other students. Many were up out of their seats, some were smoking, most vaped. 

Ymir could never get into vaping, it never had the good hit like a good cigarette did. Welp, looks like the teachers didn't care, so she sat down and pulled out Marlboro pack from her pocket. 

Once lit, she took the longest drag she could. Hitch really made her stressed out. The weird flirting that was one sided. Gosh. 

"Give me a fag?" The teen slowly looked to the person next to her. 

"What'd you call me?" Ymir meant with blue eyes, blonde hair girl. 

"Give me a goddamn cigarette," wait, was this the same girl that was a cunt in the hallway? Her knee began to jump up and down, getting annoyed, she grow a bit more confident. 

"Nah you can buzz off. You know what they say, treat others the way you want to be treated," she spoke mockingly, the girl looked at her shocked. Ymir couldn't help but find this short blonde familiar in some way. 

Her hand was stuck with a ruler, "no smoking you little shits, gonna get ash all over the desks." A short angry man was the the cause of her sudden pain. 

She throw her cigarette out into the trash and sat back down. Her pointer finger was now bleeding from the ruler's contact. 

"Here," the girl shoved into Ymir and wrapped a band aid around her wound. 

Ymir stopped breathing, it all came to her, she remembered her. 

"So will you give me a smoke?"


	4. Give Me a Smoke?

The short blonde child sat beside the park's pond. Another girl sat next to her, having many wounds. The taller girl had fallen into a thick rose bush a few moments before. She was now covered in starches and cuts. 

Her blonde friend took it upon herself to put band aids on each one of her small wounds. 

Once the wounds were wrapped, the smaller girl gave it a little kiss. The freckled child looked to her companion questionably. 

"Why do you do that?" The girl looked up to the bigger one. 

"My sister does it when I'm hurt, I think it helps," that was perfect reasoning for a child. But the girl was still confused. 

"Don't people do that when they really like someone?" The little girl was finally finished and she pulled back, sitting against the freckled kid. 

"Yeah, but it's on the lips," the tan child smiled to her blonde friend. 

"Well I really like you." 

*******************************************

"I need to go to the bathroom!" The teen rushed her way out of the conversation with the smaller blonde teen. 

She desperately needed a cigarette. Ymir ran down the hallway looking for the women's bathroom. Finally finding one, she pulled her lighter out lighting her cig as she walked in. 

For the second time that day, Ymir stood frozen, shocked at what she seen. 

Sitting on the sink, was an Asian girl. Not too shocking. But in between her legs was the head of another girl, a short blonde teen. 

This blondie is eating out this girl on the bathroom sink in a high school. What the fuck? 

Both girls noticed Ymir, the shorter girl got up looked up from her position and gave her a hard glare. 

Welp that's all Ymir needed to get out of there.

The tall teen turned right back around to see the halls were filled with students. 

Lit cigarette in hand, Ymir felt tensed, but decided to wait. She moved the smoke to her mouth when someone slipped it away from her hand. 

It was none other then the short blonde girl. She looked back to Ymir with a flirty smirk, as to challenge her to come after her. And the freckled teen did so. 

"Hey!" Ymir hurried down the hallway behind the short blonde. "That's mine you know," the teen was slowly getting more and more heated at this girl. Wow has she changed. Did she even remember her? 

"I deserve it, I helped you with her finger," the blonde grabbed the tan hand and gestured to the band aid. 

"Ha," Ymir took her cigarette back, "you don't." She dropped the smoke to the ground then stepped on it so there was no chance she would get it again. 

But Ymir's awkwardness came back to her, she was acting rather bold. She began to tense up again. 

The shorter teen gave her a smirk that turned to a small smile. She walked off without another word. 

******************************************* 

Walking to her first class, math. All Ymir could think of is the smaller blonde. 

Historia 

Man has she changed. The teen wondered if Historia remembered her. Ymir didn't recognize the blonde at first. She did look different, she looked a lot tougher, but it a cute sweet way. She was of course more developed then the last time she seen her. Nice chest, tight behind, but still had the pretty face. 

Reaching the classroom of Mr. Zacharias, the teen saw a few faces she meant that day. Her new, kind of maybe friend, Connie sat at the front of the classroom with two people beside him. 

The class room was set up with a few long tables that could hold three students. It was set up seven tables made up the room. Six where in line to be two sets of three, and the last one was in the back. Where the two other faces she knew sat. 

The Asian from the bathroom, and Historia. An empty seat was in the middle of the two. 

Ymir silently prayed that the teacher wouldn't put her in the middle of the two people she pissed off already. 

The teacher sat at the front behind his desk. Walking over he seemed very annoyed by her presence. 

"Uh I'm new," the very tall, very hairy man rolled his eyes. 

"Obviously, go take the only seat left," the man had venom in his voice as he spoke. "And don't try saying my name, just call me Mr. Z." Ymir blushed from embarrassment as she walked over to Historia and the Asian. She didn't like making people annoyed, and she sure didn't like being talked to like she's trash. 

The teen tried not to meet anyone's eyes as she sat in between the two girls. She felt eyes on her though, the blue eyes of the blonde. But she kept her eyes down on the table. 

"Pop quiz assholes," the teacher stood up from his seat with a pack of papers. He passed it down the tables and reached Ymir's. 

"If you know this great, if you don't tough luck," the man shrugged and walked back to his desk. 

"Remember guys, no taking, and no cheating or you get a zero." The high school kids had a silent agreement not to tell on one another. It didn't help the cheater or the student in anyway. As Mr. Z read his book the students in front of Ymir began to help one another and cheat. 

The freckled teen she realized she had no idea what any of this math means. 

If X=5 and Y=42 what is the square root of 2178? Yeah fuck this shit. 

If the other teens are cheating then it must not be that bad if she did. Ymir looked to the girl on her right, the Asian girl. If you are going to cheat, you should cheat from an Asian, most are pretty smart. 

The tan teen leaned back in her chair to see the answers the girl was writing. She found most of the answers and began to write on her paper. 

"Mr.Z," all of the students moved away from one another and kept their eyes on their paper.  
"Our new student is cheating off of Mikasa." It was none other then Historia, motherfucker. 

Ymir's face turned red as the teacher stared down at her. He walked over, took her quiz, and threw it in the trash. 

"That's a zero for your first grade Ymir," Mr. Z went back to reading his book. 

"Yeah Ymir, you don't want to be a bad girl," the blonde next to her shoved herself into the tan shoulder and whispered into her ear. 

The cunt.


	5. Touch My Butt

The blonde child sat in the tan one's lap. Both pushed one another with their foreheads. 

"I like you a lot too..." the blonde whispered into the air. It felt they were the only beings on earth as the two inched closer to the others lips. 

****************************************

Going through Math with nothing to do then stare down at her lap, Ymir was not the happiest camper. 

It didn't help that Historia sat beside of her smiling at her sweetly. As if she has done nothing wrong, this only made her blood boil more. How could the sweet little girl she once knew turn into this? 

Ymir would never admit it, but this new side of her kind of, maybe, just a little bit, turn her on. The cat and mouse game it seemed they were starting. But the teen shouldn't try to push anything, if Historia wanted a new friendship good, if not she wouldn't try. 

****************************************

After what felt like decades, the bell finally rang signaling that their next class would begin soon. 

Ymir hurried to get out of the class without the teacher or Historia talking to her, but she felt a hand on her shoulder before she walked out of the door and she began to sweat. 

"Hey Bro," it was her short little friend, Connie. Thank the gods. She eased up as soon as he spoke. 

"Hey," she gave him a warm smile as they walked down the busy halls. Ymir failed to notice that a girl stood beside him. 

"This is Sasha," Connie pushed the girl to the tan teen. "She's anti social like you too," the girl had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, her hair was a brownish red color. She wore a yellow jacket with a short red skirt. 

"Uh hey," Sasha smiled at her and pulled a bag of chips out of her pocket. She handed Ymir a chips who was thankful. All she had was a piece of bread with ketchup on it. 

"We have gym next Ymir, what do you have?" The taller girl looked to her pice of paper with all her classes on it. 

"I do too." 

The three walked in a pleasant silence, felt like they have been friends forever. Until the silence was destroyed and Ymir was almost tackled to the ground. 

"Hey there hottie," Jesus Christ. Not her. 

"Hey Hitch," Connie and Sasha spoke in unison. The girl gave a nod and went back to foundling the taller freckled one of the group. 

"We got gym together hot stuff, wanna ditch class to help me with a two person work out?" Hitch moved her hand to the back pocket of Ymir's baggy black jeans. 

The teen jumped at the feeling of her butt being touched, Sasha and Connie laughed as the taller girl made a weird bird noise. 

"Man," Hitch had a look of approval on her face. "It sure doesn't look like it, but you got a really nice ass." 

Ymir stared at the girl in discomfort causing her two friends to laugh even harder. "Thanks I guess..." the teen shoved her hand down her pocket and pulled out her pack of cigarettes and lit one. 

"You wanna rate mine babe?" The dirty blonde pulled at Ymir's free hand and placed it on her ass. 

Her friends could see shiver that ran down her body. She pulled her hand up in the air as if fire had struck it. 

The freckled girl hurried to walk beside Sasha, getting the farthest away from Hitch as she could. All of the students giggled at the display that just happened in front of them. 

"Don't worry babe, we can continue this latter," the group walked into the gymnasium and into their gender's locker room. 

Walking into the girl's locker room, the woman coach stopped the tan teen. 

The teacher was a tall woman, though she wasn't as tall as Ymir. No woman was really taller then her. She had blonde hair that was cut down on the sides, and big muscular build. 

The lady shoved a pile of clothing into the tan arms. "Names Coach Nanaba, locker six, go get changed." The woman walked out of the room leaving the girls to dress without any adult supervision. 

The freckled girl walked to her gym locker. She pass the blonde bitch that told on her that day. She kept her eyes to herself as she undressed. But she herself felt someone staring at her. Looking to her right she saw Hitch, no surprise there. 

But she felt eyes on her from her left. The teen lifted up her shirt, and glanced to the other person looking at her. 

Her eyes meant with blue ones. Historia locked eyes with her. The smaller teen one had a bra on and her panties. She never looked away as she slowly pulled up short basketball shorts, making sure Ymir saw it all. 

The girl's lovey behind was being shoved and pushed by the clothing. And this made Ymir's mouth turn dry. 

She then pulled her tight shirt over her body, pushing her chest with the clothing. She tied up some of the shirt showing her flat stomach. 

Damn. 

Her childhood friend is hot. 

****************************************

After jogging around the gym for a half of hour it was time for lunch. The students hurried to get their lunch and get in line for food. 

Lucky Ymir arrived in the lunch room before anyone else. She got her odd looking food and looked over to find Connie's table. 

Sasha Hitch and Himself all sat around talking and joking. The brown brown haired girl was shoving food in her face while the other two talked. 

"Hey," Connie gave her a head nod and Hitch shot a smirk her way. 

"Hey cutie," Ymir as next to the dirty blonde and the focus was set on herself. She looked up questionably. 

"Uh, yeah?" 

"We don't know much about you babe," Hitch moved closer to the tan teen. "Do you mind if we ask you questions?" The teen nodded her head no. 

"So one I really want to know is, are you black? Mexican? Something like that?" Her friends all looked at her waiting for her answer. 

"Uhhh I'm not sure," all three narrowed their eyes curiously. 

"You don't know what race your parents are," Sasha spoke with food filling her mouth. 

"Uh no I don't, I never meant them. I grew up in an orphanage," all three stopped talking and looked back at their food awkwardly. "Nah guys don't feel bad or anything you didn't know! I didn't take offense!" The group eased up getting less tense. 

The group went back to talking but Ymir was more interested of what was going on at the other side of the cafeteria. 

The big blonde from that morning was grabbing Historia, in her face, looking like he was about to scream at her. 

Goddamnit. 

Ymir stood up from her seat and walked over to the blondes. 

"You can't just leave me like that you bitch," Reiner was talking to her in a quiet kind of yell. 

"Get off of me!" The short girl tried to pull away but the muscular blonde had a tight hold. 

"Hey Historia," Ymir finally arrived, shaking. This guy could kill her in a second. "Reiner, what's going on here?" The tan teen pushed herself in between the two. What the fuck is wrong with her? Why is she doing this? 

"Mind your own fag, this doesn't concern you." The big blonde spit venom at her. 

"Me and Historia have a project to do for Mr. Ackerman. If you have a problem you can talk to him," the big blonde huffed, but thinking about it, he didn't want to get in trouble with Ackerman. 

"Here take the slut," he forcefully pushed the small girl into Ymir who caught her. "But we will finish this later bitch," The blonde walked any angry. 

"Hey, you, uh, you want a cigarette?" Ymir pulled her pack out and handled one to her. 

"Thank you," the blonde girl rubbed her eyes and took the smoke. "I uh, I think I'm gonna go. Bye," she sniffed and hurried out of the cafeteria, the out of the school. 

The taller teen sighed and walked back to her lunch. Connie stared at her as she sat down. 

"What was that all about?" 

"I don't even know bro. Do you know anything about Historia?" Connie looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Historia? That was Krista you were talking to, Reiner's ex." 

Mmm 

Krista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed ;)


	6. Freckled Sweetheart

Their lips locked, they kiss for a few seconds and drew back. The two smiled at one another and began to giggle. They kissed each other's cheeks and got up from their spot. 

From that point, the two would greet and say goodbyes with a kiss. 

*******************************************

The rest of the day went on without a problem. Well, Hitch wouldn't stop touching her, Sasha are her food, but Connie was joking with her and making her feel welcomed. 

After a long day of shitty busy school work, butt touching and awkwardness, school was finally over. Sadly for Ymir though, her sister was still at work, and she wouldn't get off for two more hours. So she had to walk. Goddamnit. 

Her walked home was meet with many hobos and drug dealers trying to get her attention. But she kept her head down and walked on. 

While walking Ymir couldn't help but worry about Historia. Or Krista. Whatever her name was, she was worried for her. The tan teen wanted to figure out what the matter was, but first she would be her friend, something it seemed she needed. 

Turning the corner she found the person causing all her stress. The blonde. She sat on the side walk up against a building looking down at her cigarette. The one Ymir gave her. Her cheeks were puffy, eyes red, and face wet with tears. 

Well Ymir did say she would try to be her friend. 

"Uh hey," the blonde looked but surprised to find her here. "You need a lighter?" The girl only stared at her, waiting the tan teen to make fun of her, or tease her about it. But that didn't happen. 

Ymir sat down beside the blonde girl and pulled out her lighter. The blonde moved her smoke over so the freckled girl would light it for her. The taller teen pulled her own cigarette out and took a long drag. 

The two sat in silence, the cold air nipping at them. Fall was coming soon, real soon. 

The silence between the two was a good one. Not awkward, just nice. But there was many things that needed to be asked, did Historia remember her? What's up with Reiner? Why is do people call her Krista?

Ymir was ready to ask all of this, she turned to the smaller girl, but she beat her to the punch. 

"I know you want to ask a questions but pleas just sit here, and just be here," the blonde gave her pleading eyes. The brunette gave a small nod, and the blonde leaned into her more. 

Ymir had no idea what was going on, but did she really need to know? Well, yeah she would, but she doesn't need to know any detail of what is wrong to be her shoulder to lean on. 

After a bit of smoking and silence, Historia stood up, Ymir followed. The blonde didn't meet the yellow eyes. It looked she was thinking of something to say, opening her mouth then closing it. And the freckled teen just watched her. 

The blonde finally looked into the yellow eyes, her expression softened, and it seemed for a few moments all her worries left her. Seeing this, Ymir gave the girl a small smile. 

Arms wrapped around the tan teen's waist and the smaller girl shoved her face into her body. There was an addible sniff heard. And the small girl whispers something to her, Ymir could barely hear it. 

"I missed you." 

*******************************************

Finally arriving home, she saw that Ilse did get some before she did. Her sister was putting food in the refrigerator and cupboards. Ymir felted joy that she didn't need have bread and ketchup for breakfast. 

Her freckled sister looked back at her with a smile, "how was school?" 

Ymir thought for a second. There was a lot she could say. She could tell Ilse how she almost got beat up by some meathead, or that her new friend ate all her food and she was starving the rest of the day. Maybe tell her how her new kind of friend is groping her. Or she could tell her that her childhood sweetheart is in the same school as her and she just had a one on one with her. 

She could tell her all of that,"good," but she wouldn't. 

Her sister stood up and went to the shove to cook food. 

"You got off early," 

"Yeah," the smaller woman dropped hard noodles into a pot of boiling water. "There wasn't many stories so they let me go." 

Ilse was a journalist for the local news and newspaper. She didn't write the real important stuff, she wrote the happy, feel good stories. But the woman wished to rise up in her job. 

The two ate cheesy noodles for dinner. After that Ymir did the little homework she had while her sister watched tv. 

The two were exhausted from the day, so they went to bed early that night. 

*******************************************

The two woke, got dressed, ate, and drove to school. With a kiss on the forehead Ymir was left without her comforted once more. 

Walking into school, the teen felt guilt about last night. Should she have told her sister about her problems? Yeah she cared, but would she just worry her more then she already was? 

Ymir was ripped from her thoughts when she walked into the school and was shoved into the wall. She didn't even see the person that forced her against the wall until she looked down. 

A blonde, that only went below her chest, was pushing against her. The taller teen gave her a questionable look, that must have not been the correct response, because the girl threw Ymir over her shoulder. 

The teen was on the floor with her legs over her head in pain. The short mean blonde kneeled down to her. 

"Stay away from my girl," ohhhhhhh this was the girl from the bathroom yesterday. The one that was eating out the Asian. But why would the blonde think she was into the other girl? 

"Uuuuh sure man, won't happen again," Ymir wasn't sure what she was agreeing not to do, but if the girl wasn't going to hurt her, she would promise anything. 

*******************************************

Finally arriving into her home room, her new maybe, blonde friend was sitting next to her desk again. The teen sat down beside her. 

"Hey" 

"Hey" 

Awkward silence, the small girl looked to her hands trying to think of the right words to say. 

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Ymir stared to her, but Historia never locked eyes, keeping them on the freckled girl's shirt. "It was weird, and I'm sorry. I don't want to feel like you need to help me. Because you don't. But I don't mean it like I don't want you to!" The girl sighed. 

"I don't know Ymir," the blonde slumped back into her chair. 

A cigarette was pushed into the small pale hand. Historia looked up to see the freckled face smiling at her. 

"It all okay," she lit the smoke for her. 

"Historia." The blonde hadn't heard that name in a while. It all brought her back to her childhood. Back to her freckled sweetheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed:)


	7. Her Gaze

The little girl walked back to from another day at the park. The day was filled with giggles and kisses like usual, but sadly, like everyday, it had to come to an end. The taller child had to get back in her punishment storage room before the nuns would know she was gone.

The two have done this for a long time, the tan kid gets in trouble, the blonde would find her waiting for her, to start there new adventure. 

Finally reaching the window to the small storage room, the taller girl climbed into the windowsills and fell in. 

But the blonde child didn't leave yet, her companion forgot something. 

The smaller girl stood on her tip toes and pulled herself up more. The taller child moved back over to the window, looking curiously at her friend. 

The blonde pushed her lips and waited for the tan brunette leaned down and locked lips with her friend. 

The two kissed for a long moment, both pulled back a giggled at one another. 

A gasp was heard behind the taller child and she was pulled back by her hair. 

******************************************

Going on with her day, there was Hitch touching her butt like usual. Going through shitty work. Also giving more cigarettes to her new blonde friend when she asked. There relationship was better then what it first was, but all of their conversations consistent of was just Historia asking for a fag, and the two sharing a few jokes. It wasn't a lot, but it was something. 

But now it was finally lunch time. Ymir sat down with Htich, Connie and Sasha. The tan girl poked at her strange looking,....sandwich? 

Yeah she's not eating that, the teen looked up to see Sasha staring intensely at her. 

"Do you want-" before the taller woman could finish her sentence, Sasha already shot her hand across the table and pulled the sandwich away into her chest. 

Ymir decided not to question her, she listened to Connie talking. 

"I was running back and forth, passing everyone with the ball. But then I got to Reiner, he is a brick wall. He got ready for me to run straight into him," her small friend talked about the football game he played in gym today. The bald boy wasn't apart of the football team, but Ymir thought he should, very impressed by what she saw of him. 

"What'd you do," Sasha questioned with her face full of food.

"Well I couldn't go around him, so I had to go under him," Connie began to do hand movements to help explain what was going on. "I ran straight to him, he looked ready to take me down, but then I slid right in between his legs." The boy and his female companion grew more excited as the story neared the end. Hitch rolled her eyes at the two dorks, but Ymir smiled at their excitement. 

"I slid right under him, he was so confused. I had a couple seconds to get up. I hurried to the goal, and scored on Reiner!" The small bald teen yelled in joy and Sasha cheered for him. 

"That's really cool dude," the tan teen gave her short friend a hard pat on the back. "So will you join the football team?" 

The smaller teen rubbed the back of his neck blushing. "I ain't that good," Ymir gave him a look of confusion and stupidity. 

"Dude you literally got run from one side of the field to the other. That's pretty amazing." 

"I guess, I may give it a shot," Ymir sipped on her milk. 

"You really should," the girl had a feeling of eyes on her. She looked up and saw her blonde friend looking back at her. 

Historia sat alone, next to the more popular looking table. She sat with them, but they paid her no mind. The blonde poked at her food while keeping her eyes locked with Ymir's yellow ones. 

The label she would put on the look is one of longing. Her eyes told her, that she wanted her. Not sexually, but more of something like yesterday. A friend. 

Her blue eyes left the stare. 

The feeling of her inner thigh being touch brought her back from her thoughts. 

Hitch. She's very thirsty as fuck. 

"So do you like sports hottie?" Ymir took the pale hand gripping on her off before she would answer the question. 

"I like to play a lot of sports, but I'm not good enough for a team." 

"What's your favorite sport," Sasha somehow managed to get another sandwich and was now shoving it down her throat. 

"Basketball." 

"Because you're so tall?" Connie asked the jokingly. 

Ymir gave him the most serious face she could pull and gazed into his eyes,"that is a very offensive to tall people." She cracked a small smile. 

"You know," Hitch pulled her arm around the tan teen. "I wouldn't mind seeing you in short basketball short." The freckled woman pushed the short hairs girl away. 

"I like to watch MMA fights too," Connie and Sasha both perked up. 

"Leonhart is in into fighting," The bald teen spoke up. 

"Yeah she is in this underground fighting thing, she's pretty good," Sasha added. 

"Leonhart?" Ymir looked at them questionably. 

"You know, Annie Leonhart. She's short, blonde, huge nose," oh. The girl that was threatening her that day is an underground fighter. 

Hmmm 

The bell rung for lunch. 

Before Ymir could get up, Hitch pulled her by her shirt and gave her a kiss on her cheek. 

"Bye babe," the girl gave a flirty smirk before she walked off. 

She felt eyes on her again. 

Again it was Historia. She hurried to look away. Ymir felt a ting of pain in her heart from this. 

Her blonde sweetheart had a look of somber. 

Ymir didn't like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed 
> 
> School is starting soon, but I'll keep on trying to write and make art. 
> 
> If you want to see my art follow my Instagram _kaylarx_


	8. Hey ;)

The nun pulled the kid by her brown hair. The child looked in horror at her blonde companion behind the window. 

The small blonde feared as she lost sight of the adult and her friend, walking out of the room. 

Hitting on the nun did nothing as she was dragged down the hallway. Every child watch the tan one yell and scream, begging for forgiveness. 

The nun didn't care. 

She went to the door. The door the kids never wanted to open. 

The freckled girl gasp as she saw the basement door being open. This was the major punishment room. 

Before the small girl knew it, she was thrown down the stairs, at the bottom lied shattered glass on the hard concrete floor. 

She hurried to look up at top of the stairs, but the nun closed the door before they could make eye contact.

It was dark. She was scared. 

The girl began to tense up on the spot. 

She curled up in the corner of the dark room. Crying silently. 

*******************************************

After lunch, Ymir's next class was ELA. Mr. Ackerman, her home room teacher. Three people she knew where in her class, the Asian girlfriend of the girl that wants to beat her up, Hitch, and Historia. Or Krista. 

In his room is spread around with real desk. The kind that fits one student. Ymir sat in the front near her home room seat, but a few down. Mikasa sat next to her, and Historia was in the back, same goes for Hitch. 

"Shut up fuckers," the short man walked in with a large pack of papers. "You got four packs of grammar, test next week. Now shut up." 

One teen didn't. 

"Sir can we at least work with a partner?" The boy was brown haired and green eyed with a hint of blue mix led in. He was less scrappy looking then the other students in the school. 

"Eren you really get on my nerves, but because you said sir, and I don't really give a shit, you can," Mr. Ackerman went back to his desk, put in an over the ear headset and zoned us out. 

Ymir heard someone crash into desks and chairs, behind her. Then felt that person behind her. 

Hitch. No surprise. 

"Hey hottie," the short haired girl pulled a chair from the other desk and sat on her right side. "Let's be partners," Ymir just shrugged a yes. 

Not Even a minute into the packet the tan teen felt the weight of someone's gaze on her. Looking back it was her childhood sweetie staring at her. The blonde had a look of desire in her eyes. 

Ymir gestured her head for her to come sit with her. Historia gave a small shake no, but the other teen silently insisted. Soon the girl out up and moved to her desk. 

The blonde sat in front of her, and gave her a small smile. 

"Hey," 

"Hey," Ymir gave such a dorky grin. 

"So babe," Hitch interrupted the two, "you got a phone?" 

What a stupid question. Every teen, no every person no matter how poor or rich had a phone. Ymir included. 

"No I'm the only teenager without a phone," the woman didn't really feel sorry for the sarcasm. She tensed up a bit, but the laughs of Historia and the Asian beside her made her feel better. 

"Let me see it," Ymir did, she unlocked it. Right as the phone's home screen came up, Hitch ripped it from her hands. 

The girl found her contacts app and typed her phone number in. 

Wow, don't even ask. 

"Wow, not even gonna ask?" Her blonde friend spoke for her. Basically reading her thoughts. 

"Fuck off Krista," Hitch rolled her eyes. Something pinged in Ymir. 

"Don't talk to her like that," the girls around her were surprised by the venom she spit. Hitch more than everyone. 

Her eyes narrowed, her arms crossed in aggression, and her expression showing disgust. The woman back down from Ymir. 

"Ha, whatever," the dirty blonde stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom real quick. Be right back." Ackerman hadn't even noticed the teen leave the room. 

"So," Historia began, "you are going out with Hitch the Bitch?" 

"Ha! No," Ymir's twitching and stress eased up. "She just kind of flirts with me a lot." 

"Its not surprise, I mean, you are good looking," the Asian next sitting next to her spoke. The tan teen was taken back. 

"Oh," Historia gave her freckled friend a smirk. "Mikasa, you have the hots for Ymir? When your girlfriend is the complete opposite?" 

The blacked girl, Mikasa, blushed, "I didn't say I am wet for her, she just is pleasing to the eye. So is Annie. So they aren't complete opposites." The Asian joked with the two. 

Wow. So many people find her hot. So many people Ymir isn't interested in. Well, she was, for their looks. But the teen wasn't for just a sex partner. 

"Ymir I want your phone number too," out of nowhere her blonde friend spoke. Oh, was Historia jealous? She handed her the phone. She got one text. 

"Hey ;)" ah a flirty winking face. 

"Hey •3•" she responded with a stupid kissing faces. She gave the girl in front of her a cheeky smile. The blonde gave a slight blush and kicked at her legs. 

*******************************************

Coming home from school, Ymir decided she would unpack some more boxes until her sister came home. 

The teen got through two boxes before she found one labeled 'games.' That was when she stopped to set up her small tv on her floor, and to plug her ps2 into it. 

She sat there hours playing Spyro the Dragon. Getting every collectable she could remember in the game. It such a nerd sight her sister and another female saw her. 

The girl had no bed set for her mattress leaving it on her on the floor, her tv was a good one. A small flat screen, but it also had no support, and all of the wires spread across the barren floor. 

The other woman was Hange, it seemed she was asking Ilse for a favor. 

"Look, I'm very happy you're letting us in here," in this run down place? She should be thanking us. "But i don't know what you even need help with, or if it's worth doing." 

The glasses wearing woman gave a pout. "There needs to be something you all want." She talked much calmer then before. Probably didn't take any drugs before she came up here. 

The woman looked into Ymir's room and took attention to the gaming station the teen was using. 

"You like video games?" The brunette thought to herself for a second. "I have an idea! See you all soon," the woman ran out of their apartment and shut the door closed. 

Ilse gave out a sigh and walked over to the kitchen. 

"So how was school?" Her older sister yelled to the younger one. 

The teen could tell her she was getting closer to her childhood sweetheart. Or that she has her and Hitch's numbers. And that a really hot Asian girl thinks she's good looking. Also that the Asian girl's girlfriend threatened her, and she's not sure why. 

She could, "good," but again she won't.


	9. Dime Bags

The small kid heard the sound of bugs around her, she hated the little dirty things. She could barely see anything in the basement. The only light that came through were only beams that shot through the small basement windows. 

The tan child has lost track of how many days she's been in here. It wasn't that long, but the days mixed with the nights. Not seeing another person caused the hours to feel more like centuries. 

The younger nuns fed her, the eldest didn't even want to look at her. The nuns gave her a sympathetic gaze once they reached the stairs. They would try to show her some kind of love, but the yell of the eldest scared them away. 

Eating her bread and egg for the day, the freckled child heard the sound of the front door opening from above her. That never happened. No one came here, and the women never left. 

*******************************************

The next few days went on without a problem. Same shit different day. Hitch hasn't yet to to let up on her advices, the girl hasn't done anything too bad. Just is touching her baked buns every time she gets. 

Mikasa has been more talkative with her in their classes. The tan teen realized she has almost every class with the Asian, same goes for Historia. Just a few classes she doesn't have with them. It's a common thing to have almost identical schedules with another student. 

Ymir hasn't seen a lot of Annie, the underground MMA fighter. Maybe Mikasa has put in a good word for her, and now what ever the freckled woman did to make the fighter mad, as been squashed by the Asian. 

Now walking home in the cool streets Ymir thought of Historia. Everyday during lunch she would stare at her longingly, the teen would gesture for her to sit beside her, but the blonde would shake her head no and get up from her table, taking a smoke. 

Ymir arrived at her apartment building without realizing it. She walked through the doors and was immediately pulled by a person. 

"Ilse's sister!" The energetic voice came from Hange, her land lord. The older female pulled Ymir into a back room. This was where she kept tabs on everyone. Money was stacked up on a desk with people's names on it. Probably how she keeps track of who payed rent. 

Everything in her room was organized, but in a messy weird way. That contradiction is the only way to explain it. Maybe she did have ADHD, or something along those lines. The drugs sure didn't help. 

Before Ymir could question anything, a medium size black box was shoved into her chest. There was sliver lettering on the side of it, it read 'Xbox One.' Wow, this thing cost more than she did. 

Once again, before she could ask anything Hange beat her to it. "You're the one that likes video games right? Well yes you are the other one works, you don't do anything. But that's beside the point. Well no it's important, you can't be with your sister playing video games all your life. What would you do if something happened to her? Oh we shouldn't think like that, her sister is so nice. Very sweet, I'm surprised she doesn't have a partner. But she is living here so there must be a problem." 

The glasses wearing woman stopped for a second, "what were we talking about?" The teen gestured to the box in her arms and opened her mouth to speak. 

"Oh yes," how many times is this gonna happen? "I have this gaming thingy for you. There is a few games in the box too." Ymir gave her a questioning look,"it's all yours, you just need to do me a favor." 

"What's the-," Hange pushed the taller girl out of her room. 

"I'll come by with my favor in hand, have fun now." She slammed the door behind her. Well, looks like Ymir has a date with a new Console tonight. 

*******************************************

Ymir sat with her control in hand, mesmerized by the graphics on this. Her PS2 had nothing on this. 

She controlled a hot looking woman wearing a light blue tank top and brown pants. It was an action adventure game. It was good, but she couldn't help it think this game is taking things from another, one that isn't on this system. 

Hmmm, she's just thinking too hard about it. 

The sound of the door opening and two voices talking caught the tall teens attention. She was just gonna ignore it, but she looked back at her tv.

The screen was black white and grey and the girl had a pole shoved into her throat. Soon it faded away and brought her back to her last checkpoint. That was twenty minutes ago. 

A ping of rage struck through her body. Maybe it's time to stop for a bit. 

Getting up from her floor, she found Hange and her sister talking. 

Hange was on the floor, next to one of the air ducts with a screw driver. A box was next to her, a small cardboard one. 

"I really don't like this idea Hange," Ilse glared at the landlord. 

"Well we made a deal," the light brown haired woman looked up to Freckled one. "That one, we made a deal." The woman began to take out the objects that were in her box once the air vent was opened. She pulled out bags of white powder looking stuff. 

Oh.

Oh wow

That's a lot of coke 

"Listen no one will find it, and it's not a lot," not a lot? Didn't people only have dime bags of this shit? 

"Hange please-," before her sister of finish, Hange was already out the door saying goodbyes. 

Ilse looked to her younger sister. 

Ymir just shrugged 

*******************************************

Late night game playing was a common thing for Ymir. Her eyes felt heavy, her legs were stiff, and her slight was getting blurry. She told herself she would get to the next checkpoint, until she did get to the next point and she wanted more. 

The ring of her phone pulled her out of her trace. The teen dropped her controller frighten. Looking at the time on her clock she it said two am. 

Who would be calling her now? 

Historia

The freckled girl hurried to click on the green button on her phone. 

"Histor-" she stopped when she heard a cry in the other end. Ymir hopped to her feet and began to put shoes on.

"Historia what's wrong where are you?" 

"Why do you still call me Historia?" The blonde girl spoke in a shaky voice. 

"Just tell me where you are and what's wrong," the teen surprised herself, she is so willing to go out in the middle of the night not knowing anything. 

"I'm fine," the brunette opened her mouth to retort, "I just need to hear your voice." 

Ymir stopped at her front door and pushed her shoes off. 

"Historia, what's wrong?" The blonde on the other end eased up on her crying. 

"It's okay Ymir I'm home, just talk to me," there was silence. 

"Okay, why'd you call me though?" The adolescent walked back to her room.

"I knew you wouldn't keep on asking, you're cool like that," it sounded like new tears started to fall from her blue eyes. 

"You have no idea what is going on, you have no idea who I am but you still care," Historia sobbed out. 

So for the rest of the night, Ymir talked to Historia about her games, about Hange, her sister. Everything she could think of. 

Anything to help her blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change the name of the this story from "Freclked Dork, Blonde Beauty" to "Beautiful Losers." I like the shorter title, also it is a reference to a movie. 
> 
> Tell me what you think. 
> 
> Comments are welcomed


	10. "Talk"

Screams were heard from upstairs. Heavy feet banged in the wood above the small girl. The oldest nun was yelling. The yelling wouldn't stop. 

Men's voices was heard yelling as well as children crying. The freckled child had no idea what was going on but she was also scared like the others. She backed up into the corner of the dim basement. 

"There maybe more down here!" The door basement door opened up, causing a large beam of light to hit on the small girl. 

A man in a blue policeman uniform came door the rickety wooden stairs. The girl flinched away from his gaze. He gave a glance around the basement to find this kid was the only one down here. 

"There is only one!" The man kneeled down to the fragile brunette. "Hey girly, don't worry," the man drew closer. The little girl could finally see all his features. He is white, short black hair, and blue eyes that felt oddly familiar. 

Eyes that showed love. 

The man reached his hand out for the freckled child to grab. She did without hesitation, his eyes kept her focus on him. 

"Hey girl," the man picked the girl up with one arm. 

"I'm Officer Rod." 

*******************************************

Walking into her home room, Ymir immediately felt the eyes of another on her. The eyes belong to Historia.

The night before the blonde had been crying to her asking Ymir to speak to her. They spoke for a while, very late into the night. Or more, very early into the morning. 

Historia matched her in looks. The teens had large bags under their eyes, red around the iris, hoodies to cover themselves up. 

Ymir's blue eyed friend sat in the back corner of the room, away from every other person. The tan teen decided it she would be the one to break her mold. 

Historia's eyes followed Ymir's movements until she sat beside her in the back of the classroom. 

Both didn't speak, they didn't feel like they needed to. The two understood each other and that now wasn't the time to talk about the night before. 

Ymir couldn't help though. She felt awkward with the sleepy eyes still on her. Her hand dug into her pocket pulling out her pack. The teen opened it to see she was running low. 

The fag between her lips lit up once flames from her lighter ignited. Oh, her lighter is also low on juice. 

Ymir looked to her blonde friend. She handed her one of the few left. Historia just kept her blank face as a tan one came closer. 

Ymir's cigarette came to light the blonde's. Faces so close to one another, but the teen didn't worry about that. 

No 

The purple marks around her hooded upper body is what worried Ymir. 

The freckled woman's whole demeanor changed. Her eyes narrowed, her hands turned into fists, and her mouth felt dry. 

"Who did that," her words were so cold and sharp. Historia was taken back. 

"What?" 

Golden eyes began to twitch and the tan head did as well. She whispered back 

"Who the fuck touched you," Historia looked away from her cold gaze. Tears filled her eyes as she tired to hid. But there is no where to hide. Her problems were being brought right to her.

Ymir realized she had been holding tight onto her arm until Historia was trying to get away. Get away from her. 

Ymir was scaring her. 

Like the people that hurt her. 

Arms wrapped around the waist of the small girl. She was shoved into the chest of the taller tan one. Her body was shaking hard, she couldn't stop it. She was getting anxious from this. 

"I'm sorry," Ymir spoke into the bundle of thick blonde hair. She herself was hurt by her own actions, she was trying to push something that just wouldn't happen. Trying to force herself into another's life. 

"I'm sorry too," Historia knew she wasn't being fair. The blonde is asking Ymir for so much without giving her anything in return. 

The two sat silently against one another. Just taking in the others comfort.

Ymir liked this, 

She wanted this more. 

*******************************************

Finally getting out of class to go to lunch Ymir was starving. She couldn't wait to eat her mystery food. 

The tan teen was walking by herself with her face in her phone. 

She didn't expect to bump into something that was very short in the middle of the hall. Ymir finally put per phone down to see a blonde.

Not her favorite short blonde. 

No, it had to be the MMA fighter. 

"Uh hey-" her hoodie was grabbed pulling her face down to meant the icey blue eyes of Annie Leonhart. 

"I want to talk to you," the fighter spoke very sternly. 

"Okay about....?" The blonde gave her a lot as though she were an idiot. 

"Not here," a flyer was shoved into her hoodie the crinkles of the paper felt very uncomfortable on Ymir's tan chest. 

Didn't make it better that Leonhart smashed her fist into her chest once the paper ball was pushed into her shirt. 

Ymir finally pulled the flyer out of her shirt and read it. It looked homemade. It was telling fights and what time they started. And the location. 

"So," Annie was growing impatient. "Will you meet me there to, 'talk'," the blonde did put a lot of emphasis on the word 'talk'. 

"Sure!" Ymir could come early to see the fights. And hopefully they could awash whatever is in between them. 

"Heh," the small girl began to walk away. 

"Retard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like me some comments


	11. R Tard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dudes, I just got this finished to there are most likely many errors. And happy thanksgiving.

"Are you Retarded?!" 

Her bald headed friend yelled those words as she stuffed a sandwich down her mouth. Hitch the bitch sat down beside her. 

"Never thought I'd get wet from an R Tard, but it really doesn't surprise me," Yellow eyes rolled to the back of her head. 

"What are you on about?" Ymir spoke ignoring the easy girl next to her. 

"I mean, you're very anti social, and slow with a lot of things-" Hitch spoke calmly till she was interrupted. 

"Not you, shit dick," the freckled teen narrowed her eyes at the dirty blonde. 

"Why is it bad I told Annie I'd meet her-" 

"WHAT?!" The screech came from behind the blonde and the brunette. 

"What did you say?!" Mikasa was now right in Ymir's face making the only thing she seen was the panicked face of the Asian. 

"She said she wanted to talk so I'm gonna meet her after her fights tonight." Mikasa banged her head to the table once she heard her response. 

"Are you retarded?!" The freckled cheeks grew red in embarrassment, Ymir looked away from her friends to see her favorite person. 

Historia. 

All alone. 

"Fuck off guys, I'll be fine." Ymir pushed pass the Asian and dirty blonde, paying no notice to their pleads. 

Walking across the room, the tan teen felt eyes on her back. Whispers we're heard all around the room, Ymir had no idea what was being said. Was t about her and Historia? Some probably saw what happened that morning. 

"Hey blondie," Ymir greater the small girl with a wave and a shake of the hand. Her yellow eyes brightened when Historia pulled her down by her hoodie. 

"Why do I hear rumors that you are gonna fight Leonheart?" The blonde yelled but in more of a quiet way. 

Ymir swallowed hard, that's what everyone is talking about? Not only her friends think that, the whole school does. No no, Annie just said she wanted to talk, not fight. But Ymir is new to the school. What if 'talk' really did mean 'I'm gonna beat the fucking shit out of you.' 

Ymir began to Fidget as she thought about all of this more. Her eyes began to look around in a panic, feeling like a hurt animal. She was on edge. 

"Hey," the freckled face kept looking everywhere but straight to the blonde. "Hey idiot," her small hand shook on the hooded shoulder. "Wanna take a brake outside?" 

It took a few moments, but Ymir did shake yes. 

 

*******************************************

 

Walking out the back cafeteria door, the two saw a poster for the underground fight, under all the scheduled fights was a red sharpie. It read, 'dancer vs female'. The fuck? Was Ymir supposed to be the dancer? Why? 

Historia pulled the taller woman out of the school. Once out the door, Ymir scrambled to find her pack. Opening it up she saw it was empty. Uhhh, yeah from that morning. 

This little inconvenient shouldn't matter so much. But when everything is just falling apart it is.  

Ymir slid down the wall of the school. Her chin sat upon her knees, as she bit her tongue to try to hold back tears. It was stupid. Getting this upset over a cigarette. It made no sense to her, The tan teen could take a lot of stuff. But when little things pile up, it's worse than the big things at one time. 

"Hey," the warmth of another was felt on her left. "What's wrong?" Historia had some idea of what was wrong, but not to what was making her upset right now. The tears building up where easily visible. 

Ymir just shook her head. She didn't want to burned Historia with her troubles, she's done enough today. This moment reminded Ymir of everyday she would come home after school and be asked 'how was school?' And she could hide it. It was easy when it wasn't all built up. But over these few weeks, the littlest could have set her off. 

Something little like a cigarette. 

"Come on, Ymir, talk to me." It was also easy to hide your feelings when others couldn't see it, obviously. They don't ask questions, they don't push. It hurts to push. 

"I'm here for you," but a push is all we really need. 

Ymir's mouth quivered. Her brows crushed together, and the look she gave to the floor could kill a man. 

"I don't have a cigarette," as she spoke she tried to gulped down the big feeling in the back of her throat. Her hand roughly came to her eyes to wipe the tears starting in her eyes. 

"Oh it's okay babe, I have the one you have to me today." Ymir was too frustrated and embarrassed to notice the word 'babe' that came from the blonde's mouth. 

Historia pulled her hand out of her coat pocket and handed her a used to be lit cigarette. Ymir took it, maybe today want so bad. This little thing gave her so much hope. 

She placed it between her lips. And pulled out her lighter. She waited for the smoke to hit her mouth. But it never happened. 

Her lighter was dead. 

Yellow eyes glared at the black lighter for a good few seconds. This little thing made her lose all of her hope. 

Weird how things work. 

Ymir got up from her Seat and kept her gaze on the little black object. She just wanted to hurt something, someone, herself. It didn't matter. Rage was the only thing she could see. 

The lighter crashed onto the ground, and it was smashed again with a foot. Over and over again. 

It wasn't enough, Ymir wanted to hurt more things. She picked up the remains of the object and through it as far as she could. Historia didn't even see where it fell. 

The freckled girl turned back to face the building. Tears ran down her face. She ran to the brick wall and hit it with her body. She just wanted to hurt. 

Had kicked the wall, that wasn't exactly comfortable. 

She punched it, oh that stong a bit. 

Ymir could feel anything. 

No nothing at all

Even when she smashed her head as hard as she could against the brick wall. 

But she kept doing it. Three times actually, and she began to slow down. She looked to  
Her left to see her blonde friend. 

The beautiful blonde girl was scared shitless, but she stood up and took the freckled face in her hands. 

Ymir excepted her to say something. 'Are you okay?' 'Are you retarded?' 'Are you fucking crazy?' Anything like that. 

But no sound came, her face was just pulled into the blonde's shoulder. 

Historia pulled her down to sit, and Ymir couldn't take it anymore. She cried, hard. Into her crushes's shoulder. 

How fucking embarrassing. 

Even more embarrassing is the blood that now stained the beauty's jacket. 

Historia pulled back a bit and gave a small peck onto the tan cheek. It was very comforting. Ymir wanted to think of it as romantic, but she should start rubbing on her lamp if she wants that to be true. 

"Hey Ymir," 

"Yes," the taller one's voice cracked, barley even a whisper. 

"I have a lighter you know," the blonde pulled back with a smirk. Ymir just looked down with a small smile. 

"Of course you do."


	12. Bathroom Break

The tan child didn't know where she was being driven too. All she knew is all the other orphan kids where with her. And she was in a van, a van that smelled like a dirty bathroom 

She was happy, she wasn't stuck in the basement anymore. But the car was getting too far from the city. The girl didn't want to leave her blonde sweetheart behind. 

She wanted to at least see the blonde she loved one more time. 

 

**************************************

 

Ymir felt liquid fall from her forehead. And something told her it wasn't rain, unless there was a hole in the ceiling of the school. 

Her blonde friend dragged her to the girl's bathroom outside the cafeteria. There she shoved Ymir to sit on the edge of the sink. Making sure her bleeding companion was stable before getting into her bag. 

Freckled cheeks raised, remembering how prepared her sweetheart once was, well still is really. 

The girl had everything. Peroxide, wraps, band aids, and that sticky shit she always hated putting on. 

Ymir stayed quiet as Historia dapped the blood away from her forehead. Finally getting a good look at the wound itself she say it wasn't that bad. Well, not deep but still large. 

Taking more toilet paper from the bathroom the blonde poured peroxide on to the handful she had. 

"It's gonna sting," the mini blonde gave a quick warning and dapped more on the torn tan skin. 

The bigger one flinched at the touch. But luckily it was over fast. Historia bent over to get the gel and wraps. After the pain ended, freckles took notice to the awkwardness of all this, and took to some small talk. 

"How comes you got all this stuff, you don't seem the type to get in fights," with pretty face, doubt she but it in harms way.  

Historia shifted a bit before she answered," Reiner got in fights a lot," as she spoke her fingers rubbed the gel over her skin. 

Curiosity peaked. The blonde never spoke out about the asshole before. Catching the blue eyes she spoke. 

"What happened to you guys?" The eyes of the blue gave a worrisome look. She looked down, but not to her feet, somewhere else on her body. 

"We had a falling out," before Ymir could ask another question a pale hand reached into her pocket and pulled out her last cigarette. Historia shoved it into her companion's mouth to keep her busy. 

"Here's the lighter," the blonde placed a pink lighter with flowers on it into the big hand of Ymir's. "You can keep it." 

Okay, Ymir maybe very stupid in some aspects, like reading people. But she felt something was off with this. 

"Why hadn't you used the fag?" The taller teenager asked the shorter one as she wrapped bandages around her head. 

"I don't just didn't want it," Ymir looked at her newly found nurse in disbelief. 

"You not wanting a smoke? Yeah and I'm a Norse god," Blue eyes darted away from the gaze of the yellow ones. 

"I think I may quit," the blue eyed girl said in a whisper. This caused some concern to the freckled one. 

"Historia what's up with you?" 

"Ha," the blonde gave a noise that sounded like a laugh but didn't have the spirit of one. 

"Why do you call me that? Historia... that's not me," the girl leaned on Ymir's knees, giving a somber smile to the bathroom tiled floor. 

"You think I forgot you? Cause I didn't, and I don't see no real difference to you and the little blonde girl that used to run around with me in the streets." Ymir pushed Historia to get up so she could stand, "well there is one big thing." 

"What would that be?" 

"The innocence and joy that is gone from your eyes." 

The two stared at one another. Not one would speak for the moment, just thinking. The more they didn't talk the more Ymir wanted to ask more questions. And it looked Historia was holding her tongue back as well. 

Both opened their mouth but the freckled one was faster. 

"Why won't you tell me what happened?" 

"Why did you bust your head on the wall?" 

Both wanted to ask but not tell. Ymir didn't want to tell her troubles and why she didn't show anything. Didn't want to tell how everyone was really making her feel, especially Historia herself. And if Ymir hadn't want to tell Historia her troubles, why would she expect the blonde to do the same? 

Better question, why do both care so much? 

A tan hand rubbed around a freckled face. Yellow eyes rolled in the back of the head in annoyance. Okay, why the fuck not, let's just put everything out there. 

Her mouth opened 

"Heyyy Hottie!" But words came from another. Hitch came bursting through the bathroom door. She rushed over to sit on the sink's edge next to Ymir but gave a perplexed look to her. 

"You already getting in fights?" She wrapped her arm around the hooded neck, "you need to keep in shape, I don't want the face getting hurt. Plus need to keep your energy up for tonight. 

Uh tonight, the fight. 

Before Ymir could think she was pulled out of the door and into the cramped hallways. 

Before she was gone she saw the melancholy look of the person she once was head over heels for. 

Well still is. 

 

****************************************

Ymir was riding in Hitch's car with Connie and Sasha at her side. She texted her sister she would be with some friends, the teen believed her sister was very upset with her. For the drug thing. 

Ilse wasn't out right mean with her, but she wasn't talking a lot. And when she did it was in short sentences. But the writer was probably under a lot of stress as well. 

One more reason to keep it all in. 

"Hey dude," Connie brought her out of her thoughts. "We're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes. So what are you thinking about all this? Historia’s being weird, Hitch is a bitch as always, and Ymir is about to fight Annie. 
> 
> It’s been real. Peace my dudes


	13. Featherweight Champion of Baltimore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I’m in the jolly mood, I came to give you an extra chapter. I know it’s getting real up in the bitch. So I’m going to thank you guys for reading by giving you another. Happy Merry kwanzaa

"You're all gonna go to new homes," Officer Rod spoke, "it's going to be a lot better then here." Most of The children were happy. Expect for one. The tan freckled one. 

She walked away from the group, crying. The officer took notice quickly and excused himself from the others.

"Hey champ, what's got you down?" Rod walked in front of her and kneeled down. She wouldn't look at him. He worried a lot, this was the one that was locked in the basement. 

"I don't want to leave, I don't want to leave my friend behind," she folded her freckled arms around and pouted. 

"Well that is a problem. Friends are forever, what does your friend look like?" The cop pulled her closer and took out a handkerchief to dry her eyes. 

"She's short, pretty long blonde hair, and even prettier eyes," the man gave a chuckle. 

"Well you may need to promote her to best friend because she saved your life." 

****************************************

 

The fight was in the cramped bustling inner city of Baltimore. The city was alive, neon lights around every building, hookers flaunting around in nothing more than a bra. Gangs making deals in every store. The only cops around were the crooked ones. Just like Ymir remembered it. 

They weren't in the good part, none of it was really good. But the better part, where cops kept an eye on everything. But here, anything was fair game. 

Ymir followed behind Connie into a dense ally way. He was dressed in a red sweatshirt and black beanie. Wearing stocking and her usual slutty getup was Hitch, who pushed past the tan teen and walked down stairs that the brunette hadn't even seen. 

"Come on Ymir," Sasha took the tan arm and pulled her down the stairs to the underground fight ring. Her friend who somehow had gotten a bag of chips wore a yellow winter coat with yoga pants on. 

With every step the mussels of the brunette twitched more and more. Her forehead aches as if it was warning her of the worse pain that would come. And her friend took notice. 

"I heard Krista is coming," she'd thought that work, but the brown eyed girl didn't know about the conversation the two had in the bathroom. Ymir didn't really want to see her after that. Her weird burst of confidence made her say and do weird things. 

"Why do you say that?" Why would Sasha bring up Historia. She has no reason too. More weird is she brought her up trying to make her happy. 

"I can just see things," before Ymir could question her words, Sasha held her arm to push her down the stairs faster. 

The group finally got down into basement of the building up top of them. It was pretty big. Five homemade rings where set up, the freckled girl saw the crystal eyed, blonde, female fighter that wanted to hurt her. She was in the 3rd ring with a man three times as big as her. She had him in a rear naked choke hold on the floor. 

He fainted twenty seconds later. 

Fuck. 

Seeing her friend even more nervous, Sasha tugged Ymir to the snack shack. They sat down on the bar stool and looked back to watch Annie work her magic. 

Looking around at the people, Ymir saw some of the high school students were here. Just perfect. 

And she saw her old sweetheart. 

God she's beautiful. The pretty blonde changed her outfit. She wore white knee socks, with black, white and red Jordan's. A flannel skirt covered her pale thighs, and a bigger black jacket covered her midsection. 

She's trying to look good for someone. 

The sound of a woman groaning in pain took Ymir out of her gaze. The small blonde fighter had her opponent in an armbar. 

If Ymir wants a fighting chance, she better start paying attention fast. 

***************************************

Leonhart had three more fights. And through those fights Ymir learned a few more things. 

Annie played by the rules. She had a moral code, most of the fighters did. But she made sure not to hit a downed opponent, to not hit with ninety degree elbow, or pull hair, or hit in the groin. She is properly trained. 

The second, she was a master at submissions. Seeing as the girl was only five feet and one hundred and fifteen pounds wet, most had weight and height on their side. But that didn't mean she couldn't hit. She was real good kicker, and fists weren't half bad. 

The last thing Ymir knew is that she is mega fucked. She might as well bend over and let Annie have her way. There are three ways to win in this match. A decision, and it would be for the crowd, and if the freckled teen even makes it that long, she won't be able to dominate the fight. The second way, submission, that will never happen. Ymir barely knows what to do, and if Leonhart is a master at the moves, she'll be a master of getting out of them as well.

The third would be the only possible way. A knock out, or a hit that will make her be too hurt to continue. The tan teen still very much doubts this, but Ymir has two things going for her, her weight and her height. But Annie is trained to fight people much bigger. The blonde fighter is a featherweight, and the freckles would be a heavyweight. 

The last fights of the night was nearing its end. Standing up and walking to the front seats was a fidgeting Ymir. Sasha stayed with her the entire night, the other two idiots were looking around and watching other matches, and of course using all of her money to buy snacks. 

There were not much people left. Other fighters, some viewers, and little of their school mates were still there. Wonder if Historia is still here. 

As if on cue, Ymir felt a little more warm on her right side and felt the weight of something in her hand. Looking over she saw the pretty face the belonged to her favorite blonde. 

"I got something for you," unfolding her fingers she saw a pack of cigarettes, her favorite to be in fact. Marlboro. 

Ymir gave a sweet smile to her, and took one out and lit it. The three watched Leonhart fight in silence. Sasha was growing more tired and leaned on Ymir dozing off. 

Annie took out her real opponent with a TKO. She really was good at everything when it came to MMA. The small blonde walked up the the cage door and spoke. 

"Hey retard, you and I are up in five minutes," oh wow. She really is fucked. Ymir began to crumble. Her chest ached, breathing got harder, legs couldnt keep still. 

"Hey, don't worry," pale hands held on to darker ones. Historia was closer then before, whispering to her. 

"How can I not worry, I'm going up against a real fighter," the beautiful blonde shook her head and smiled. 

"Looking at her, I think don't think she wants to fight. Or she doesn't need one," Historia stroked Ymir's wrapped forehead with her dainty fingers. 

"What does she need?" 

"Something you need." 

The girl received a puzzled look from her taller companion. But her other friends dropped down behind her joined with Mikasa. 

"Hey Ymir, we can ditch this place if you want," Connie spoke and pointed at the exit, "she's gonna wear your skin as a coat." 

Mikasa hit the back of his head and glared, "I'm really sorry she's doing this, I don't know how to make her stop." Ymir gave a warm smile to tell her it was alright. 

The whistle blew. 

Times up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. What’s gonna happen? Who will win? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z


	14. Lover or Fighter

The tan child was shoved inside a van along with some other girls from her orphanage. The people driving said they were going to a place called Philly. The freckled child wondered who that man is, and why they are going to him. 

They were about to leave, but a man came running and yelling for the car to stop. 

It was Mr. Rod, he opened up the door and found who he was looking for. 

"Here sport," he handed the girl a paper, "Historia wanted you to have this."

 

*****************************************

 

Getting up feeling that her legs would fall from under her was a royally fucked Ymir. She took of her jacket and handed it to Historia. 

The friends behind her gave small smiles as if you say, 'we will call an ambulance if you get too hurt.' Finally rising to her full height Ymir walked to the cage door. 

With each step her stomach got more restless, her chest tightened, and legs would not strained out.

Annie was waiting for her, the referee had left a while ago. He saw no use to be in this fight, Annie knew what she was doing, and this wasn't a real match. Not one that would go on her record. 

The two stood facing each other, the blonde fighter had a cold stare, and the tan one had her nervous awkward face on. 

Leonhart took a step to her, and Ymir flinched. Gosh, she hadn't even touched her yet and she was already shitting herself. 

A pale hand came up towards her face, the freckled face squelched up prepared for a hit in the face. But all she felt was a flick of the fingers. 

"What happened?" Annie had hit the bandaged forehead of her opponent. 

Taken off guard, it took a second for Ymir to answer, she opened her mouth to speak. 

"Never Mind I don't care." It was so weird, Leonhart had no emotion at all. There was no way to get a vibe of what would happen next. But her face could tell it all. She was raging, but attempting to keep it in. 

The pale hand went to Ymir's pants, she pulled the strap away from her body and looked down. The tan teen just stood there, letting Annie do her weird gay thing.

"Take them off," again, surprised by this, Ymir obeyed, but still questioned. There was a whistle coming from her group of friends, most likely Hitch. 

"Why?" 

"You can't fight in pants." The the freckled ones breathing began to grow thicker.

"I thought we were going to talk," Annie tugged her shirt too. And she again did as asked. 

Now standing in boxers and a sports bra, Ymir was very aware of everyone in the room. No one cared that she was in her underwear, that's how you fight. But she couldn't help the feelings she was getting. Well it was either she was obedient or got a fist to the face. 

The blonde fighter took a step back, pleased that her opponent did that was asked, but she looked her up and down. She was disappointed with what she saw. 

"What does she even see in you?" Annie spoke, but not loud enough for the coward to hear, but freckles did. 

She gave a confused look while her blonde foe backed up to the cage wall. 

"Ding ding," Annie ran up Ymir, who hadn't realized the fight had began. She kicked to try to connect with the tan face, but in the nick of time her arm came up to block most of the impact but still landed on the floor.

This was odd, Ymir thought to herself as pushed off the ground. Annie doesn't do this, she doesn't go right into a fight. She likes to feel up her challengers, even if she weren't a real fighter, she would still test the waters. 

Finally getting up, she yet again went down. A muscular leg connected with her stomach. Going down, her caught herself and panted hard. It was difficult to breathe. 

Giving a glance over her shoulder, she saw Annie was waiting for her, ready to strike again once up on her feet. 

It clicked. 

Annie wasn't trying to win this, she just wanted Ymir to suffer, with as much pain as she could give her. And she knows what she needs, and it wasn't a fight. 

An idea planted itself in the freckled girl's brain. 

Instead of getting back up, something that would cause more pain, Ymir stayed in her knees. Annie is disciplined, she will not kick a downed opponent. Even if it wasn't in the ring, she wouldn't do that, It's a pussy move. 

The brunette slowly shuffled her way closer to the blonde. Who was puzzled at what she was doing. 

"Annie," freckles coughed out, air still knocked out of her, "let's talk." A cold gaze is all she received. 

"Why do you hate me so much? I don't even know you," Ymir kept her arms up in the air and her legs lifted herself up a bit more. 

The blonde kept her hands up to her face, backing away as the brunette raised. This was a start, Annie wasn't hitting her, she was listening, but ready to strike any second. 

What could be the thing that makes her so mad? That makes her want to hurt Ymir so much? 

"Ymir! Stay down," both fighters looked over to the Asian girl. She hated that this fight was even going on. 

A foot connecting to the freckled face took Ymir out of her thoughts. The brunette landed near the feet of the smaller fighter. The hit was really bad, she could feel that her forehead began to bleed. But she now knows why Annie is like this. 

She had to think fast, get Leonhart to listen to her for just a second. 

A tan hand grabbed the ankle of the pale girl. Ymir pushed the foot in the air, leaving Leonhart to balance on one foot. 

She still wasn't down, so Ymir went to the next foot with her other hand. Meanwhile Annie was hitting on the tan girl's back. This is when Ymir's weight and height gives her an advantage. 

Finally, she flipped the fighter off her feet. Her back landed hard on the mat with a thud. This was it, time to talk. 

"Leonhart," Ymir hand her body in between Annie's pale legs. She placed her right hand on her stomach to hold her down. Not hurt, but to distract her in a way. 

"This is about Mikasa," her crystal blue eyes pierced into Ymir's yellow ones. Her expression told it all. She was shocked, someone could actually figure her out. They cracked her mask that she hid behind. But that made her angry. 

Pale legs wrapped themselves around the tan neck. She pulled on her right arm, she had her in a triangle hold, and in some kind of armbar. Not a normal one, but one that goes along with the triangle hold. 

Annie began to apply pressure on Ymir's neck and her freckled arm. She was going to choke her out and dislocated her arm in one go. 

"Annie!" Ymir pleaded, "come on, why can't we just talk!" The Blonde didn't listen, she kept on with the constant pressure on her arm. 

"Annie are you jealous of me?" ymir got her answer when her opponent's legs tighter around her neck. 

"Why Leonhart! Why are you doing this?! You think Mikasa will leave you! For me?! A fucking loser," It was harder to breathe and tears grow in the brunette's eyes. 

"You take your problems out on other people instead of taking them on head on, like a pussy!" Ymir lifted her head and Annie meant her eyes. They were filled with fear, scared for her life. Her opponent let out a screech. 

"Please Annie! Stop this!!" Tears fell down Ymir's eyes, arm ready to break any second. 

Leonhart shook, this isn't what she wanted. She didn't realize what her blind rage did to her, it made her into a fucking monster. 

She let up on her pressure, no longer choking or breaking the tan woman's arm. It was bullshit. Annie was basically assaulting the poor dork. 

Ymir looked up to the crystal blue eyes of the blonde fighter and gave a sigh of relief. Her pale legs were still wrapped around her neck. But she let up even more when the blonde felt someone come up behind her. 

"Get off of Ymir!" Before the person could touch Annie, the fighter whipped around a hit the first thing she saw. 

And that happened to be Historia's stomach. 

"Oh my fucking god, I'm so sorry Krista," Annie got up from her position and went to help the small blonde girl that was now bent over on the mat. 

But she never made it. No, because Ymir picked her up. 

Her tan arm went in between the pale legs, wrapping her arm around Annie's left leg. Her other arm carried her torso up. 

Now it was Ymir's turn to have blind rage. With little trouble she picked up the shorter one and slammed her down on the mat. 

The blonde turned around, but she wasn't quick enough to get up. Ymir crashes her body onto the smaller one, taking all the air out her opponent. 

But she wasn't finished. Ymir squeed Annie's body and picked her up, just a few inches above the floor. 

"Don't ever fucking touch her." 

She body slammed her once more. And again, and one more for good measure. 

Ymir didn't stop until she felt another hand on her back. Freckles was so angry that she didn't even hear Historia screaming at her to stop. 

But she did. Once she saw her face, her sweetheart's face, all anger had left her body. Now that the fight was over, and she could see clearly, Ymir was aware of her surroundings. 

Her friends were running into the cage. Mikasa was on her knees talking to Annie, Connie and Sasha were looking at her in amazement. And Hitch stood against the cage door, with a look of satisfaction. 

Everyone else, the little viewers, and hand full of fighters had a look on their face, Liked they just seen aliens. 

Everyone wanted to speak to her, everyone wanted Ymir's attention. But she only gave it to one person. The blonde struggling to get up off the mat. 

Her hand reached down to her opponent. Annie looked at her hand, suspicious if she were going to try something. But Ymir's expression didn't show any tricky. So she put her trust in her. For the second time that night. 

Their hands held one another, and the brunette pulled her blonde opponent up and armed her around her neck. The two walked out of the cage and towards the bathrooms. 

Weird how things work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes, hope you enjoyed the fight. But we need to see what happens in the aftermath of everything. Comment your thoughts dudes.


	15. Stuck on a Puzzle

The ride took a long time. Most of the children were asleep. But the tan child could not. Her eyes were red and wet. 

The van finally stopped, in front of a large building. Outside stood a group of kids waiting for them. They seemed to be a few years older than them. 

The adults unbuckled the children's seat belt. Most of them ran to talk to the cool big kids. But freckles stood holding on to her paper. 

One taller girl came walking up beside her. She had brown hair, brown green eyes, and freckles like herself. 

“Hey,” she took her hand out, “I’m Ilse.” 

****************************************

The taller woman sat the smaller one down on to the cool brown bench with ease. Ymir scraped up her clothing before entering changing room. 

The two fighters sat a crossed from one another, just sitting there, staring. It wasn't out of fear or to look tough. Both just had to recuperate what had just happened. 

The Female Titan had lost, but even more strange, she had open up. 

To the freckled dork. 

How has the girl gotten to this point of her life? 

Both began to slip on their clothing. As the smaller one broke the silence. 

"I'm sorry I hurt your girl," The freckled face looked over her tan shoulder to the pale blonde. "I feel so bad. About everything really." 

"My girl?" Questioned the taller one of the two. The shorter blonde rolled her eyes seeing that Ymir picked up on the wrong part. 

"Listen," Annie stood up and walked over towards the still shirtless Ymir and pushed her into the lockers behind her. "I don't say this often so you better feel special." The tan woman nodded frantically. 

"I... I fucked up. And I'm sorry," the crystal blue orbs couldn't keep the contact with the yellow ones. "My ego and insecurities got the better of me, and I acted like an ass hat." 

"So I'm sorry," Annie gave one glance up to freckled face, who had a small smile beaming back at her. 

Flustered and red, Annie gave another push at the tan chest hurried to sit down on the bench once again. 

"Sit your face is bleeding," The Blonde still didn't look the brunette in the eyes as she pulled her down to sit alongside her. 

The blonde fighter was bent down into her locker looking for the correct materials. 

"How'd you get your face fucked anyway?" Ymir finally pulled her shirt down over her breasts and stomach. 

"You," blue eyes rolled. 

"You know what I mean." Annie had this trustworthy vibe to her. And she herself was a trusting person, all you need to do is get beat up from her and she'll tell you her girl problems. But Ymir owed her. 

" I was kind of upset, stressed," the long left leg began to bounce up and down. Annie place all of the materials she needed between her and the taller one. 

"About what?" The short fighter began to peel off the old bandages that were now filled with new blood. 

A big tan hand went down towards her black pants pocket and pulled out her pack of Marlboro out and she slipped a fag between her big fingers. 

Annie smashed gel onto the freckled forehead and looked down to Ymir's hands. 

"That shit will kill you," the brunette gave a slight nod and just fiddled with her cigarette. 

"I'm stressed out about school, and my family, and... hmmm," 

"And Krista." The fighter interrupted with a statement, not a question. A blush spread itself along freckled tan checks. 

"Yeah I don't know what is up with us. I do really want us to go out, but it will be awkward," Ymir gave a glance to the smaller girl as to tell her not to repeat these words. 

"We knew each other when we were little, her and I were," she rubbed her neck and bit on her cigarette. "I don't know, we were kids, we didn't know what we were doing." 

"So...?" Annie wrapped the long bandage around the brunette's forehead. 

"We were in love." 

"And now?" 

"I'm not sure." 

The sound of the locker room door made the two quickly quiet down.

It was only Mikasa. 

"You're really stupid Annie," the female titan rolled her eyes at her asian girlfriend. 

"I know just wait, we're talking about this retard's girl problems," the small girl flinched at the smack Mikasa gave on the back of her head. But she sat on the bench across from the two fighters. 

"I'm just gonna tell you straight Ymir, just ask her out," The asian knew the girl in 'girl problems.' Annie nodded in agreement. 

"You saw what being a pussy can get you into," The taller teen looked to the floor. 

"I don't know. I mean I like her, and I get the vibe she likes me," both of the girlfriends shook their head yes,"but I just want to be there for her. Make sure she's okay." 

"Make sure they are okay," Annie was finished wrapping her head up. Ymir gave her a perplexed look. They? Who is they? Like Historia and Connie? Or all of her friends? 

"Wait you can't tell?" Mikasa scooted closer to the freckled face. 

"Can't tell what?" There she was, the blonde 4'11 angel. Annie hadn't dared to look into Historia's eyes. She felt so bad. 

Mikasa brought Annie over a few lockers down to give Ymir the chance to ask the magical question. The female titan gave a hard glare, silently telling her not to chicken out. Mikasa moved towards the door, so Ymir could see the two, but Historia couldn't. 

The blonde beauty sat where Annie once was. She grazed her fingers around the wraps, and slowly down her freckled cheek. 

"You okay freckles?" Her pale fingers danced around the tan face, and this caused the freckled giant to fluster. 

"Yeah, yeah, here," she shoved her unused fag into the small white hands and slipped a new one in her mouth. She hurried to pull a lighter out of her other pocket and lit both of them. 

Ymir began to smoke but Historia just let it sit in her hand. 

"You looked pretty good in there," the smaller girl fluttered her eyes and bit her lip. And Ymir could only sit and stare. 

Annie waved and jumped around to get the giant's attention. Once she succeeded Mikasa mouthed 'say something nice.' 

"Uh you look pretty good there too, I mean, uh you always look pretty good. Not that I'm staring or-" Historia placed her hand on top of the bigger one to stop the rambling. Unknowingly to Historia the girlfriends were cringing hard. But both had to admit she had a charm. 

"Thank you Ymir," she brought her pale hand up to her mouth. Ymir didn't flinch, didn't blink, just watched in awe. 

Historia took the used cigarette out between her lips and replaced it with her unused one. 

The small blonde stood up from her seat. And gave Ymir the sweetest smile. 

"I've gotta go, I'll see you on Monday," she gave wink and began to walk out of the room. 

Annie hurried to flick Ymir's freckled forehead to get her out of the trace the beauty put her in. She pulled her up and whispered something before she pushed her towards Historia. 

"Don't be a faggot, faggot." 

The giant was thrown to the wall towards Historia. She hurried to regain her balance and reached out to grab her big coat. 

"Hey Historia, I Uh," she was trying not to look into her perfect ocean blue eyes. But she did. 

"I uhh, you maybe want to go do something, like sometimes maybe," she stuttered through every word she said. 

The small blonde began giggle and held her hand. 

"Sure." 

The little woman pushed up on her tip toes. She only went up to the tall girls chest. Historia wrapped her pale slim arms around Ymir's neck. Once she was in range, she kissed the freckled cheek. And lingered. 

Ymir was in shock. Couldn't move. Her mind wasn't functioning. 

"Sounds like fun freckles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like usual, sorry for my grammar mistakes. And tell me what you think is going on. 
> 
> Anyways, I’m still into my fanfics. But I kind of feel like I’ve had a falling out with AoT. I’m still kind of up to date and I will watch the next seasons. But there is something else I’m into
> 
> RWBY!!!! 
> 
> Guys legit, Blake and Yang are the best thing ever. Along with Ruby and Weiss. If you all need something new to watch RWBY is a good one. Gay shit, good shit, sad shit. 
> 
> So yeah. Watch RWBY, and I’m not a furry but I would smash Blake.


	16. My Mistakes Were Made for You

Ilse was locked to the small tan girl, trying her best to make her talk. But there was no give. 

The older child knew that the kids that where came from was not in a good place, and the head of her orphanage told her to be extra sensitive to this small girl. 

For two weeks Ilse tried to get the younger one to speak. She hadn't even know her name. 

But it was in the girl's nature to never let her feelings out, until it eats her for the inside. 

 

**************************************

 

Mikasa offered Ymir a ride home, she felt like she needed to do something for her, her girlfriend is the one who turned her purple and sore. 

The lanky teen managed to shove herself in the back seat of Mikasa old shitty two seater. Annie, the smaller of all the three, sat in the front. Ymir is not salty or anything, no not at all. 

The car ride was quite, a nice quite. As riding Annie looked back to the freckled woman and stared at her, thinking. 

"Uh, something you want?" Annie continued to focus in on Ymir. 

"Have you ever thought of training?" She shook her head, confused, "it's a shame to not, you have the perfect body for it. Just need to know how to use it." Annie thought more for a few seconds until she made her decision, "Yeah you're gonna train with me, Wednesdays after school." 

Mikasa finally contribute to the conversation, "That's the same day you train Eren," at the sound of his name made Annie cringe. 

"I'll ditch him." 

"Annie you promised him." 

"I did," she let out a sigh, "but I like Ymir a lot more than your idiot brother." The pale forehead collided with the dashboard when the car was stopped hard. Annie got the message. 

"Okay, goddamnit, they both can come," The asian girl had a face of satisfaction. 

Few moments later the car was stopped in front of her apartment. She thanked the girls for the ride and the training sessions. It would be a better stress reliever than hitting your head on a building.

*********************************** 

Walking into the building, the teen made sure to keep quite, she saw that Hange was passed out on her desk drooling. 

She quickly but quietly walked to the elevator and got on. 

The tan woman felt a buzz in her pocket, it was an unknown number. 

Don't mess with Her 

Ymir saw the banner on her phone, but did not open it. She deleted the number and went on and pulled out a cigarette. 

She's too tired to deal with this stress. She'll mess with it tomorrow, she's even fine with getting beat up, just let her sleep first. 

Walking into her home she was meet with a hectic Ilse. She was panicked about something. 

The sound of Ymir walking in caught her attention, in less than I second the older sibling held on to taller girl. 

"Where the hell were you?!" Tears weld up in her eyes, "Why are you hurt?" She grazed the bandages on the freckled forehead. 

"You said you get home at 9, it's 11 o'clock Ymir!" 

"I'm sorry," she shagged and walked past her frightened sister. Ymir didn't want to deal with anything, she was still high from the kiss she got from Historia, and she was tired as hell. 

"Why are you like this?!" Ilse shoves Ymir towards her, "I can tell there has been something eating you. I hate when you do it!" The older sister continued to rant.

"Every time when there is something wrong with you, you will not tell me! You won't get help. Why?! I'm trying so hard Ymir, but you won't tell me anything." Ilse pulled back from the taller woman, and sighed. 

"I love you, and it hurts me to see you hurt yourself," Ilse tan hand caressed Ymir's freckled cheek. She wiped away tears, Ymir hadn't even realized she was crying. 

She really felt like she needed a good cry. Even though the stress of Annie is over, it still feels right. 

"What is wrong?" 

Ymir could do what she's been doing, acting like there is nothing wrong. No fights, no asian girls getting you in trouble with their MMA girlfriend. No big huge boys that want to beat her. No cute blonde girls messing up her mind when ever they talk. 

She could say 'it's all good' 

But she won't. 

"There was been a lot of things going on that I need to get out," the girl told her sister of her new friends and Hitch. How uncomfortable she is around the girl and how she snaps at her but it's never enough. The big guy that wants to beat you up because you bumped into him. And of course the MMA fight she just got in. 

But she hesitated, she didn't want to go on. 

"Is that all?" Ilse sat giving her sister a loving gaze. It could be all, she could stop there. But none of those problems amounts to her.

"Do you remember when we where kids?" Ilse nodded waiting to see where is was going, "do you remember how I was saved because a kid told there dad that I was getting abused." The older sister nodded once more. 

"And how I liked her a lot,"she didn't nod, just watch her carefully. 

"Well I love her now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is kind of short and there isn’t much going on, so I’m gonna try to get out another chapter soon.


	17. Stop The World

Finally she spoke but it isn't what the girl was hoping for. 

"Quit bothering me please," it wasn't said in annoyance, but a real plead. 

Whatever happened hurt the girl terribly, she wouldn't give up. It's was crystal clear that she didn't want to talk, but it's what the poor girl needed the most. 

She needed a big sister. 

**************************************

The weekend was filled with Ilse's coddling, she wanted to know every detail of the short blonde that caught her younger sister's eye. The older sister made sure to make Ymir promise to tell her problems. And she agreed. 

She also asked that Ymir tell her true feelings to Historia. The teen pondered on that one. It seemed like Historia remembered Ymir, with what she said around the time they meant again. 

'I missed you' 

Ymir really missed her too, but it was an unspoken rule since then to not bring up the past. The two don't really know why they did that.

Maybe the last was too sad for them to look back on. 

***************************************

Ymir climbed out of her sister's car after a word of goodbye and a kiss on the forehead. 

Walking out of the car, many of the other kids gave her a look. Word had gone around about the fight with Annie, and that she did beat her up a bit. Ymir doubted that the fighter would be sore about talks on the fight, she felt guilty, and she knew it would be good for Ymir. 

The teen meant up with Sasha on the top of the stairs to the school. The shorter one offered the taller a bite of her chocolate bar, and she accepted it. 

The two walked quietly through the hallways, Sasha locked arms with Ymir's larger ones. Students stood around murmuring to one another about that tall new girl that beat Leonheart.

Most of the students were not there to see the fight, and see that Annie controlled the whole fight. Only a handful were actually there, and they spoke of what happened. But going through the game of telephone people took one detail and ran with it. 

The Female Titan was beaten 

No detail of the swift punches and kicks that Ymir caught by using her face. Or how the two seem to be close now, they are friends, or that's what the freckled teen thought. 

The girls reached taller ones locker, only to have Hitch the bitch waiting for her. 

Hitch gave the two a sweet smile, she didn't say anything as she came closer to Ymir, shoving a pack of cigarettes in her hand, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. The tan teen no longer needed to wear a bandage, but she still had a mark left. There was a new purple bruise below her left eye though, the one hit Annie got in the face. 

"Got you something sweetie," Ymir glanced down to the pack in her hands, it wasn't her brand, it was Kent. Hitch must have seen Historia give her a pack, but not that it was a pack of Marlboros. She liked the gift anyway, and gave the dirty blonde a smile dripping with sugar. 

"Thank you Hitch," a tan arm wrapped around Hitch's slim shoulder. The side hug was five seconds, but the girl's cheeks were dusted with red. She shook her head, and hurried off before she embarrassed herself. 

Once she was gone Sasha spoke as Ymir place binders in her locker. 

"You should watch yourself with her," she leaned against the light green lockers. 

"What are you on about?" A cigarette was placed between Ymir's thin lips. It was Historia's pack. 

"I know you're just being nice to her," Sasha locked her arms with Ymir's again, "but she's gonna think you're into her now. And everyone is watching you know." 

"What does that have to do with Hitch?" The stooped once they reached the tall teen's homeroom. 

"You wouldn't want rumors about you going to Krista," The red head gave a smirk and unwrapped her arm from Ymir's. 

Tan cheeks turned to red as the tall teen walked into her homeroom, the students talking stopped all at once when she arrived. 

They waited patiently to see what she would do, but she did what she always did. Ymir sat down in her seat, pulled out another cig, and gave it to Historia who was also watching her carefully. But she was watching for a different reason. 

Historia was so cute. She wore throw over that was way too big for her, she wore tight yoga pants that Ymir noticed, hugged her bottom perfectly, and her long blonde hair was pulled in a pony tail. While Ymir sat looking like a shrub with jeans and a sweatshirt. 

The two gazed at each other while the other kids went back to their conversations. 

Small pale fingers grazed around Ymir's tan freckled face. Historia's beautiful smile had turn to a frown. 

"You're hurt," the cute blonde said with sorrow in her voice. Ymirs flustered, but she wanted to keep the flow of the conversation. 

"Nah I'm okay," cheeks turning red, "what about you. Annie hit you pretty hard," Ymir brought her hand to the petite girl's stomach and gave a quick rub. She went to pull her hand back, but it was caught by a tiny hand. 

Historia kept her hand on her stomach. Her ocean blue eyes were in a solid lock with Ymir's sunny yellow ones. 

The girl had a look of want, of need. She needed to have the other's touch. 

She let go, and went on with the light talk about last night. School, little talk. 

The bell rung. Ymir stood up, but was tug by her sleeve. Historia rose up fiddling with her cigarette, yet to be use. 

"I don't need this babe," she slowly patted on Ymir's pants pocket looking for her pack. This was an obvious excuse to feel her up. 

Once all the students were out of sight, the blonde found her cigarettes and put hers back in the box. 

Ymir was watching her movements closely. Her breathing turn heavy, her face was red, and her midsection felt warm. Historia kept a hold on the freckled girl's sweatshirt. Her head turned to look around the room. 

Once she knew that there was nobody in the room, Historia step up on Ymir's black Nikys, on her tiptoes, pushing the taller one's neck down, Historia gave her a sweet kiss on the corner of Ymir's mouth. 

Ymir was paralyzed. Couldn't move a muscle, her mind wouldn't function. 

Historia moves to her ear, whispering, "Let's 'hang out' on Thursday freckles." The blonde gave one more peck to her tan cheek, winked, and walked off. 

And Ymir stood paralyzed. Smiling. 

“I missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter since the other was a bit short. Also I got the Western written up so be looking out for that.


	18. Fluorescent Adolescent

Ilse had a plan. She would little by little include herself with the younger girl in almost everything. 

Helping her make her bed, folding clothes, reading, cleaning, and getting ready for bed, Ilse would be there. Helping with little things hoping that, if the child could trust her with folding clothes that she could end up trusting in general. 

As a little sister should. 

 

***************************************

 

It was Wednesday, Ymir's first training day with Annie. 

It felt like life was only going up for Ymir, she mange to make new friends, she beat up the strongest person in school, and, ohh Historia. The blonde angel. They have been talking more, hanging out more. The two no longer bonded over a cigarette, mostly because Historia just doesn't want them anymore. Weird, but not unheard of kidding a bad habit. 

Walking to lunch everything was great. 

Until a force smashed into her torso, throwing her into a green locker door. 

"Dude, what the fuck?!" It was a brown haired boy, pretty short compared to her. He wasn't too strong, and pushing at her in an angle The taller student used his own force to turn them around, then pushed her own weight on him. 

"How'd you beat Annie if you have such bad reflexes?" Ymir got a good look at the kid, it was Eren, he was a brown noser to the teacher. And Mikasa's brother. She let go of him. 

"Why'd you do that you little shit," her big hands might of let go, but her towering form stood near him. 

"Annie told me that you'd be with us today, wanted to see your skill for myself," the boy had a smug smile that Ymir so badly wanted to punch off of him. 

"Doesn't look like you're that good," yellow eyes pierced into the green ones. For a second, he looked worried, but she just walked off. No point to waste time with this kid when she could be having lunch.

And she had a beautiful blonde waiting for her. Ymir went back and forth sitting with Connie and friends, to Historia. And Ymir made a promise to herself that today was just going to be them. 

"Whacha doing?" The annoying boy was right beside her. Gawking at the tall female. 

"Going to lunch," she passed him quickly. 

"Cool," Eren followed behind. 

While ignoring the kid, Ymir walked into the lunch line, Eren in toe. Her eyes gazed around the opinions trying to figure out the best choice. The freckled teen ended up picking a chicken patty sandwich, can never go wrong with that. 

" yuck, you actually eat the food here? It's so fating and disgusting. The only good thing is the milk," grabbing a milk the boy spoke. Ymir pinned in her lunch number and quickly speed off to Historia before the boy could notice. 

What's the deal with him? Does he think they are friends. Well not to worry about that when you have a goddess waiting on you. 

And there she was, reading a book at the popular table, but far away from the watchful eyes and gossip girls. 

"Hey there Historia," The charming teen gave her best smile and sat her tray down. The blonde beauty gave a warm smile that set butterflies all down in Ymir's stomach. 

"Hey Ymir wait up!" Oh fuck off. Turning it was none other then the green eyed brunette boy, sprinting after the other taller one. 

"No no, Eren this is where you leave me be," the teen rose to her full height to intimidate the smaller student. 

Hearing these words the boy pouted and crossed his arms, "come on Ymir I just want to hang out with you!!!" He wined, how does Mikasa deal with him? 

Before Ymir could take a step closer, a small delicate hand intertwined itself in Ymir's big dark one. 

"Come now Freckles, play nice. Eren can sit with us, it's not like we don't have the room," her blue eyes looked to the boy, "but we only wear pink on Wednesdays," Eren looked Ymir up and down. 

"But Ymir's not wearing pink," all Ymir could muster was an eye roll as she sat down across from the blonde goddess. And Eren plopped himself right next to her. 

Now was the time Ymir could get a real nice look at Historia. She was wearing a baggy sweater, that's all she's been wearing lately. But she contrasts that with her tight thigh high socks and short skirt. But not too short, just the right amount in between for Ymir's heavy hormonal mind to wonder. 

Ymir was in her own world, "you look beautiful today as always," the blonde kept her eyes on her food, trying to hide the blush. 

"You sure are getting bolder, and bolder with each day," she meant those yellow eyes. 

"Hard not to be," a smirk back. 

Eren sat lost in confusion at what he saw. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something wasn't right. 

"What's going on," have faith in Eren to ruin a moment. Nobody knew that they had a thing for one another, and they wanted to keep it that way. Both didn't exactly know how the other felt. Was it just a game of cat and mouse? A rush. Or was there something beyond that? 

Ymir is one to plan out everything in hopes of not embarrassing herself. But just thinking like that made her have an itch to light a cigarette. 

Quickly the subject changed, "So how did you two turn into quick buddies?" 

Even quicker was Ymir's deadpan response, "we are not buddies." Eren seemed to have ignore that as he spoke with amusement. 

"Ymir and I  are training partners now. Annie is going to teach us together. But it's obvious that Ymir has a lot to learn," why'd he have to be so punchable. Ymir usually tries to keep out of conflict, but she can't deal with smug assholes. 

"Have you ever beaten Annie in a fight Eren?" Historia questioned him while finishing her lunch. 

"No, but I think with all she's teaching me, and how hard I practice I will be able to," this kid is straight out of Pokémon. 

"Well if Ymir has so much to learn how'd she beat Annie?" The taller freckled teen wasn't sure if that was meant to be a roast, but it sure came out as one. Eren had no answer for that. 

As the bell rung, Eren stood trying to come up with an answer. Whilst Historia lead Ymir out of the cafeteria to their next class.


	19. Train, Train

Ilse sat down next to the small freckled girl, handing her lunch. They haven't spoken a lot, but just being near her helped. 

"Ilse?" She spoke. Finally she's opening up. 

"Yeah Ymir?" 

"Have you ever been in love?"

 

**************************************

 

Ymir sat in class waiting for the bell to ring. Everything was so unbearably boring, she just wanted to get out and continue her day with Annie. 

And Eren. Oh god no. Fuck. 

Hopefully Annie would let her knock him out cold. 

*DING* 

Ymir was the first one out of the class. She walk with a brisk pace to her locker, and what she saw made her smile. Then immediately frown. 

The wonderful, gorgeous, beautiful blonde was leaning against her desk. But a certain green eyed annoying boy stood next to her talking her ear off. 

Historia was too nice for her own good. 

"Leave," the taller student walked up to the other two, standing at her full height and pushing her chest out to intimidate Eren. 

Historia gave her tan protecter a warm smile as to say 'thanks.' But Eren didn't look worry at all, he looked amused, as if they were two friends bickering. 

"Oh you sly dog, I know you want her all for yourself. Annie and my sister told me you two were-" pushing Eren into a locker kept him from spilling the beans. But it made everyone look. 

Eren looked frightened. Waiting for what pain would come to him. And Historia, she just stood there, no worry. Just watching everything Ymir did like it was nothing. 

"Ha, looks like you have slow reflexes too," Ymir thought fast, something she was good at. Her instincts helped her most of the time. 

The taller teen pulled the smaller boy into her boy and whispered into her ear, "shut the fuck up." She turned to the blonde goddess, "So, Historia what are you doing here? I can't hang out today." 

"Oh I know," she had such a pretty face, "I just wanted to know if our date was still on the table." 

"You guys are going on a date!" Eren yelled in amazement. Ymir shoved him on her locker once more. 

"No we aren't. And it's none of your damn business," her elbow pushed into his side. Eren began to hit back at the taller opponent, pushing, shoving, elbowing. 

The only thing that made them stop was Historia's question. 

"So it's not a date Ymir?" The beauty had a sore look on her face, like she was upset that Ymir had said it wasn't. Ymir pushed Eren out into the center of the hallway and spoke. 

"I didn't think it was," her ocean blue eyes looked towards the ground. Ymir grabbed her pale hand, "b-but it could be," Historia looked back up to the freckled teen. They gazed at each other, well, Ymir's eyes were going back and forth from her blue eyes to her pink lips. Waiting for a response, or a movement forward. 

"Well," Historia fluttered her eyelashes and smiled, "most dates end with a kiss." 

Her lungs couldn't contain air, her palms sweaty, and her freckled cheeks glowing red. 

"It's a date then. A date at the diner near the school." 

"Good."

***********************************

Waking out of the school doors, Ymir found Annie and Eren leaning against the car that Mikasa drove the night of the fight. 

She hurried over to the old car and found the two bickering. About her. 

"She's so mean, she needs to be disciplined by you! I'm her superior!" Eren did what he is best at, yelling. 

"The fuck you think this is? There isn't any 'superiors' or leaders. Just me teaching you ass hats to fight. The only reason is because I'm dating your sister," Ymir reached the two a pulled out a fag. 

"Oh my gosh you smoke too?" He said in his weird condescending tone again. 

"I too do not like that Ymir smokes, but you should really fuck right off with that attitude Jaeger," the small teen stood up glaring at Eren. That shut him up. 

"How was your day?" Annie asked, while opening the door to her car Eren ran over to the passenger seat. 

"No, no, Eren no you are sitting in the back," Annie yelled at the green eyed boy. He crossed his arms in a huff, and went to the back pouting. 

Ymir jumped in the shotgun seat, and began to speak,"it was good. But this little shit was pretty annoying." 

Eren opened his to retort her statement,but Ymir was quicker, "speaking of, Annie why did you tell the bitch boy my love life?" Leonheart gave her a questioning look, then a glare to the boy in the back. 

"I was filling in the details to Mikasa, looks like we have an ease dropper. Why what did he do?" 

"I didn't do anything!" Eren pulled himself closer to the two other girls. 

"Stay back there Yeager!" He pouted again and slumped back into his seat. 

"This little fucker almost dropped the ball on our relationship. Me and Historia haven't even talked about our past," Ymir thought, would they ever talk about it? Historia does remember her. But she never made an effort to talk about them, before. 

Does it matter? They are making something new. 

"It's not my fault you are too much of a butt face to ask her out," The tan teen was taken back by the boy's 'insult.' 

"Shut the fuck up Eren, Ymir how is you and.. and Historia?" Annie reluctantly said Historia's real name. Weird hearing it come from someone else. 

"Why do you guys call her Historia, her name is Krista," the girls ignored the bitching boy. 

"Are date is tomorrow, but I'm not sure what we are going to do," Her mouth turned into a smile thinking about what Historia said. "She said something about kissing, and I was blushing like a school girl. I'm pathetic." 

Leonheart gave the freckled girl a comforting pat on the leg, "it's a good start." 

"Wonder what Reiner thinks," The brunette boy said to himself. 

"What do you mean?" Ymir threw her cigarette out the window. 

"I mean, their break up was pretty bad. And it looks like he's been trying to avoid her," Historia never spoke about Reiner. Come to think of it the two have pretty important things that they should talk about, but don't. 

"The meat head likes to simmer in his anger, but he's also a coward. Doubt he'd pick a fight with you," they were at the place where the fight took place. 

"What makes him a coward?" 

"Krista didn't tell you?" Eren jumped out of the car, "she would come to school black and blue, and Reiner, with bloody fists."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve come up with another AU. I know, I’ve got way too many going on. But I want this to be a RWBY AU. So no RWBY characters, just our people in the RWBY world. In RWBY there are teams, and I was thinking the team would be Historia, Ymir, Reiner, and Annie (or Connie or Sasha). I know you guys probably don’t know a lot about RWBY but I would dumb it all down for you. 
> 
> Tell me if you’d read


	20. Traps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traps are homosexual

"I can't say that I have," Ilse was taken back by the tiny girl's question. She was thinking about a lot of things for her age. 

"I feel bad, I don't know what love really is, but I really liked being around this girl a lot, and..." the freckled girl looked to her shoes. 

"Never mind," the girl stood up and walked out of the lunch room, without taking a bite of her food. 

 

************************************

"Okay let's get dressed," the three walked into the locker room. Ymir made sure to take an extra pair of clothes so she wouldn't have another strip session with Annie. 

Having Eren there would be even worse. 

But she didn't care. She felt weird, Ymir wasn't nervous about training with the other two. All of her excitement, joy, amusement, every feeling she had went away when once she heard about Reiner hitting on Historia. 

It didn't just leave a bad taste in her mouth. Its like someone made a barrels of that bad taste and made her drink it, leaving her whole body feeling like a bad taste. 

So, the frustrated teen knew one thing, that night, when Historia called her out of the blue, the beautiful blonde had probably just been beaten by Reiner. The next day, she was bruised. So, it now felt like barrels of shit rather then a bad taste. 

But why? The two were broken up by then, what made him go to Historia? 

Ymir felt like she was going to throw up. 

Annie noticed that the taller woman hadn't moved since they got in the locker room. They were already dressed, but Ymir sat on the bench, gripping her gym clothes, and staring a thousand miles away into the locker in front of her. 

"Annie!-" she stopped Eren before he could continue. 

"Eren go do push ups. We'll be out in a second," the boy had a sour look but listened and ran out of the room. Leaving the two girls to be alone. 

Leonheart made her way over to her friend. She didn't know how to handle things like this, feelings. That much was most likely obvious to Ymir. So, go with the joking route. 

"Haven't gotten dressed yet? You don't want me to force you to strip again, do you?" Annie gave her the best smile she could muster, it wasn't much. She doesn't smile. 

When freckled face didn't respond it made her worry a bit, "ehh, how are you feeling?" 

She shallowed hard, "Like barrels of shit," a pretty dry tone. 

The small blonde didn't know what to say. Leonheart really thought that Ymir knew, but why should it matter know? Kris- Historia had gotten out of that situation, it's bad to think about, yeah. But she's better... hopefully. There was a load of things to worry about when it came to Historia. But it wasn't her place to tell these to Ymir, that wasn't her relationship. 

"She called me once, was crying. Then I go to school and she's hurt, I got kind of pissed. I let it go, but I should have pushed. Like she did for me when I was stressed about you," Ymir rested her head on her hand, "she told me they had a falling out, but if it was always bad, what made her stay? Why did she leave when she did?" 

Annie took it in, they sat in silence for a moment, when Leonheart just opened her mouth with out realizing. 

"When we were younger, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, and I, we would get into some trouble it's hard living here in Baltimore. It was really just Eren, then Mikasa would follow, and after her was Armin. And I stayed back, no use to get in fights," her pale arm wrapped around Ymir's tan neck. "But one day they come back, bleeding, limped, black eyes. I was mad, but I wasn't mad at the bullies, I was mad at myself. And I think that's what you are doing." 

She stood up and took Ymir's clothing from her hands, "I'm not sure why I'm telling you this, but after beating myself up on what I could have done, I went to work making sure it wouldn't happen again," shoving her clothes back into her chest, "and my first step was training. And being around them, helping." 

The small teen strolled towards the door, "Dont tell Eren, but I do care about him. Even if he is annoying, I love him."She disappeared from view. 

Annie wasn't too good with words, like Ymir, but she got the message. 

Ymir hurried to get dressed, the bad feeling was still in her, but instead of sulking in it, letting it consume her, she could get up and better herself. 

****************************************

The three were doing sit ups on the floor together, they had a weight ball and passed it around. The training was exhausting, everything was hurting, she couldn't catch her breath, her arms were shaking, the pit in her stomach only hurt more. 

"Time." 

"Ahhh, goddamit," Ymir huffed our hitting the ground. 

"Drink up, the last thing we are doing are suicides," Annie stood up, and picked up her water. She wasn't even sweating! The girl is otherworldly. 

"Sign me up, where's the noose?" A laugh was heard from the blonde. 

"Ymir looks like you need to workout out of training," why was everything he said so fucking smug? The tan teen ignored Yeager, thinking of a comeback. When she remembered, 

"Who's Armin?" Eren had to cover his mouth to keep him from spitting out his water. The blonde walked over snickering. 

"Yeager's man crush Monday, that he can never stop fantasizing about," the boy went to kick Annie but she caught it. 

"No! He's just my friend, my bro, we've been friends forever," The green eye brunette was flustered beyond belief. 

"You two spend a lot of time in your room..." 

"You spend a lot of time in Mikasa's," Annie grinned harder.

"I'll admit when I'm screwing around, you won't," The two argued back and forth for a bit, then they went on with the running. It didn't take too long, thankfully. 

The three were now back in Annie's car driving to Ymir's house. The ride was quite, the bitch boy was too tired to say something smart. 

"Wow, you live in this part of town?" Shouldn't doubt the boy. The car stopped abruptly making the annoying brunette hit his face off the drivers seat. 

"Here let me walk you out," Annie jumped out the car down and walked with Ymir to her building's door. 

"Hey you all wanna fuck?" A smelly hobo asked who was slumped on the sidewalk. 

"No thank you," the taller girl answered the drunk broke man. 

Once reaching the door, Ymir nodded her head and went to open the door. 

"Hey," she turned back around, "don't let Eren get to you. He doesn't mean it, he does it because he admires you." A smile appeared on her face. 

"And good luck with Historia," Leonheart gave her a pat on the back, and walked off to her old car. 

****************************************

Ilse sat at the dinner 'table', it was really just the size of an end table, waiting for Ymir. Once the door opened and she got a good look at her little sister, the older had a sigh in relief. 

"Thought you'd come home with broken bones," she stood up and gave Ymir a hug, "how was your day." 

"Good, I-" the teen realized there was a giant bag of white powder on the table, "what's that?" She point over her sister's shoulder. 

"Ah, Hange. She wants me to hid these around the apartment. If she keeps on giving us more, I'll need to ask for a cut of the money." Ymir laughed, but Ilse didn't. 

"I'm serious Ymir, I could be making good money with her." 

The freckled dork was dumbfounded she really wasn't joking. 

"Well, you should place them around other homes, in the vents, take them out of ours to start." Ilse had a point, she didn't make much money writing stories for the news. Most of them they didn't even use. They could really use the money.

No, too much of a risk. They need to get out of Hange's debt so they can stop this. She shook her head. They shouldn't resort to this. 

"No, no just don't do it Ilse, uh where's dinner?" Ymir was never good at changing the subject. 

*****************************************

Her mind was almost lost in a dream, being haft asleep was a delight really. So relaxed that you can tell right when you went to sleep. 

*ZZZ ZZZ* 

The buzzing of the phone on the wooden floor woke Ymir up abruptly. Sending her in a panic before she realized what it was. 

She's gotten a text, from Historia, this made her feel warm. 

"Can't wait for our date ;)" the warmth grew through her entire body. 

"Me too :)" 

Now she felt like a warm barrel of shit. Doesn't sound good, but it was better then before. 

Just don't get trapped in it, she'd made that mistake once. Still had a bit of a scar left on her forehead from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old meme I know


	21. She’s Thunderstorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s coming up to a year for how long I’ve been making this story. The writing I think is so much better than my cowboy story. But I pre made those chapters, so yeah I’m learning as I go. If I could I would re make the cowboy story. But I don’t wanna make you all wait either. The newer chapters are better.

That one moment when the small child had opened up to Ilse was on her mind all the time. Why was a little girl thinking about love? 

Worrying about Ymir so much made her think, maybe she did love someone. 

**************************************

Thursday morning, in other words the morning to Ymir's first date, ever. Believe it or not, the socially awkward mess that is Ymir has never been on a date before. 

Hard to believe isn't it? But Ymir being Ymir, she had already smoked six cigarette and she hadn't even left the house for school yet.

It wasn't just the date that was on her mind. It was what she learned about the most amazingly girl she's ever meant. Ymir listened to her little blonde friend, don't stay sad, better yourself. And she was trying, but that bad feeling lingered in her body. And that was to be expected really.

Right now, the freckled teen was sat at the kitchen table eating cereal without the milk while shaking her leg up and down. The ashtray was in front of her, and filled up with cigarette buds. 

Her toned had went to her pack that was next to the tray. But before she could wrap her fingers around the fag, it was taken from her. 

"Gosh Ymir, I like a good smoke too but isn't this a new pack?" Ilse placed the cigarette between her lips and lit it. 

Ymir shook her head yes, and kept munching on her Frosted Flakes. 

"So what's got you nervous?" Her sister sat down across from her, this made her legs stir under the table. 

"You've been getting better with your nerves. More confident, not just to your friends but to everyone you meet," had she been getting better? Ymir hadn't noticed, or at least hadn't thought it would be so noticeable. 

"I've, uh, got a date-," a screech interrupted her sentence. 

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe this is happening, I never thought you would ask her on a date!" Ilse came around the table and gave her sister a hug, "try to take one picture at least, for me. I want to see what she looks like, ah this is great." 

"Come On lets get you to school, you womanizer."

With a sigh, she got up and followed Ilse out. She remembered the last time she didn't tell her feelings to Ilse. 

**************************************

Walking to her locker she was greeted by two people she was actually happy to see. Connie and Sasha. 

"Dude guess what? I'm on the team!" The short bald boy was filled with so much joy. This made Ymir feel joy as well. 

"That's great Connie!" The two high fived, they continued the walk to Ymir's locker. 

Sasha wrapped her arm with Ymir's bigger one,  "Don't you have something to say to Ymir, Connie?" What? What's she on about? 

"Oh yeah," the short student pat the taller one's shoulder, "thanks, for telling me to sign up." 

"You don't need to thank me," Ymir felt warm all over her body from her friends thanking her. 

"I really do dude." 

After getting her binders for her next classes together, the three walked slowly through the hallways. 

"So, Ymir are you and Krista?" Ymir's freckled cheeks turned red, and she couldn't keep eye contact with the two. 

"We have a date," the bald boy's jaw dropped on the floor, while Sasha had a huge grin plastered on her face. 

"I knew it, you two are cute together." 

"How? What... is going on?" 

Ymir redden harder, they separated once they reached Mr. Ackerman's room. Ymir walked in and founded Historia on her phone. She had her feet sitting up on the chair. The beauty was wearing gray sweat pants and a dark blue sweat shirt. It freezing cold out side, winter was coming, hard. 

And maybe the most beautiful part, her hair was tied up in a loose bun, and she hadn't up on any makeup. Historia looked so relax, and just herself right in that moment. 

Ymir made her way over and sat down next to her, she didn't say a word, just watched her. Historia gazed away from her screen and gave the tall girl a sweet smile. 

A tingle washed over Ymirs entire body, the blonde spoke, "Don't worry I'm not going to wear this when we go out." Her tiny hand reached out and held on to the bigger one. 

"Y-you don't need to, you look great actually," Historia bit her bottom lip. 

"You're sweet freckles," Ymirs whole face was red, she knew it. And she knew that Historia could see it too. The small girl pulled her hand away and rubbed it on the brunette's arm, all the way up to her neck and kept it sit there. 

The tall teen couldn't help the goofy smile that had spread itself on her face. But she felt the eyes of many people staring at her, so Ymir back away a bit. 

"How was yesterday?" She asked, one thing they needed to work on if they wanted the relationship to thrive would be communication. 

"Good, I guess. My living situation maybe messed up," she was pretty opened about this. It must be on her mind and she needs to vent. 

"What do you mean?" Ymir still shown a great concern for her. And Historia realized what she had said. 

"Oh no, I just mean, my mother and I aren't getting along," the blonde gave her a smile to show her she was fine, "you don't need to worry over me babe." 

What does she mean? Was she really okay? Everything about this girl was so convoluted. 

The blonde gave her hand a squeeze and lent over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

Okay, it was worth it. 

Everything Historia did put her on cloud nine. Just being around her gave her a rush. So having just a little kiss put her over the edge. 

She felt the eyes of everyone burning into her head, but Ymir really couldn't give a shit. Not when she had this beautiful girl giving her affection. 

***************************************

Two classes went by without a problem and now she sat in social studies watching a video about African villages. Mr. Ackerman just stepped out of the room a bit ago. 

Watching videos at school really made Ymir tired. The dark, quite room was very relaxing. And because it was so cold outside the warm air was on. 

"Hey, Ymir," she turned her head around to see Hitch whispering at her. The girl got up from her seat and sat down in the empty desk beside her. 

"Want to hang out after school today cutie?" Hitch flipped her hair as she spoke. 

"No, I can't," The flirty teen frowned at her words. She looked kind of hurt. 

"Come on, just one day. What do you got going on anyways?" Hitch spoke like it was the most out there thing that Ymir had plans made. 

"I'm going out to eat after school," she whispered back. She doesn't need to know that Historia is joining her. 

"Oh well I hope you have fun," wow, she sounded like an actual human being. Before she left she asked one more question, "where are you going? I heard there was a new dinner near the school." 

It really surprised Ymir that Hitch was acting like a real friend, "yeah that's were I'm going." Ymir gave her a smile and looked back to the screen. 

****************************************

The school day was over, a wave of kids filled the hallway, making it difficult for Ymir to get to her locker. 

But she burst through the crowd, and found her blonde little sweetheart waiting on her. 

“Hey,” Historia lean against the locker next to Ymir’s, “so when are we meeting at the dinner?” 

“How much time do you need?” Historia thought for a minute. 

“Let’s meet up at five. Is that good?” The taller girl gave the smaller one a nod. 

“Okay well I’ve got to get going freckles, so I’ll see you there,” Historia took her hand again and gave it a squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, most of these chapters are song titles. They are good songs too.


	22. If You Were There, Beware

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anniversary of this fic is tomorrow

The two girls haven’t talked since the little one’s question. But Ilse wasn’t going to give up. She went into their her room, and began cleaning up. Her helping around make the girl open up much more, so she continued. 

While fluffing her pillows, a folded up paper fell out of the sheet. Curiosity peaked. She opened up the paper, and her heart melted.

*************************************

Opening her apartment door Ymir found no one in sight, weird. Ilse must be working later, "Hey Ilse? You home?" She walked in, and was about to close the door. 

"Yes I am," Ilse popping up from behind her taller sister, frightening her. "I was helping Hange." 

"With what?" Ymir gave her sister a suspicious look, throwing her backpack down on the couch. 

"It's not about the drugs, I'm trying to make some extra money by helping her with fixing up the building," Ilse opened up the fridge and pulled out left overs. 

"You don't know how to fix shit." 

"Exactly, but youtube does," Ymir rolled her eyes and walked into her room to get dressed. Her room was still shitty, clothes were in boxes, the tv didn't have a stand, and her bed didn't as well. The sisters didn't have a lot, they never had. 

Ymir scavenged through her boxes, looking for something nice to wear. She wanted to look good, but not formal. 

After searching for a bit, the teen had decided to wear is black button down with the sleeves rolled up, under she wore a wifebeater. And as for pants, she had blue jeans. 

Ready to go. 

"Ilse I'm leaving," The tall teen grabbed her winter coat. A big army green denim jacket, her older sister came running out of her room. 

"Wait! Let me get a look at you," Ilse gave her sister a once over. Then she unbuttoned the first two buttons on her shirt. Ymir's face redden, and pushed Ilse away from her. 

“Okay I’m going,” The flustered sister began to walk out. Before she could get out, Ilse grabbed her hand and pulled her back. 

“Hey be careful it’s supposed to rain and sleet, oh and get a photo!” She rolled her eyes once more and hurried out of the apartment.

 

***************************************

Ymir felt like her tits were going to freeze off, it was so cold out. It was so dry out too, hard to even breath. The rain would really help, and they probably wouldn’t need to go to school tomorrow if it did. 

The teen didn’t like to run, but she sure like to jog if it made her warmer and got her to her destination faster. So she quickly made her way through the streets, passing the homeless and whores while they look for a place to hide out for the night. 

A burst of warmth washed over Ymir when she opened up the diner door. It was a nice little place that looks like it was straight out of the fifties. A little bar near the cashier, a bunch of smoothies machines with many different flavors, and booths lining the wall. 

Giving the room a once over, Ymir found a glimpse of blonde sitting in the corner of the diner. She strolled over and sat herself next to Historia. 

They greeted each other with a small smile. Ymir throw her coat on the opposite seat, she fixed her shirt, making sure to take Ilse’s advice and show off her chest. 

“Hey there,” Ymir gave the girl a smirk, but her eyes weren’t focused on her face. The gaze was a bit father down. 

“Hey freckles,” Historia finally stopped looking at the toned shaded chest that was also dotted in freckles just like the face the chest belonged to. 

“So how was your day?” Ymir looked over Historia as well. She made switched her relaxed attire for a more cute outfit. The girl wore thigh highs and a skirt. And she changed the sweat shirt for a big coat. Her signature look. Her makeup was on too, a little bit of eye eyeliner making her beautiful blue eyes pop, and red lipstick, making them irresistible. 

“It was good, my mom is still fighting with me. But it will be okay,” looking at her red lips reminded Ymir of what Historia had said about the date. Her face redden up again, but it probably wasn’t noticeable. 

“That’s good,” The tall one of the two took out her phone, “can we get a picture? I know it’s weird but my sister wants to know what you look like,” Historia giggled and shook her head. Ymir aimed the camera up, and the tiny girl leaned close into the bigger one’s side. 

“Great,” she took the photo and put her phone away quickly. Ymir felt weird asking, like it was a bit cringy saying ‘hey I need a photo of you cause I never stop talking about you and my sister doesn’t believe how perfect you are.’ 

Ymir slipped into the opposite seat and they both looked through the menu. 

“Speaking of your parents, how’s your father,” this was Ymir’s chance to begin to dig up their past. Getting them to talk about it without it being such a big thing. 

Historia gripped the paper in her hand hard, and looked away towards her shoes. She kept opening her mouth like she was going to speak, but nothing came out. 

The blonde gave a sigh, placed the menu down and spoke,

“He’s dead Ymir,” Historia finally locked eyes with Ymir’s. She wasn’t going to cry, it seemed she just never thought about it. 

A huge hand took Historia’s tiny one, “I’m so sorry, His. He was a good man.” She looked away from Ymir’s steady gaze, but the big hand gave her’s a squeeze. 

“A really good man,” Ymir felt weird. She had hoped she could one day thank the man that saved her from that hell hole that the nuns called a home. She had been wanting to thank him since Ilse and her became sister, and she found home in her. 

“I know,” Historia shook her head up and down, “he saved you.” 

“You did too His,” the blonde didn’t know what to say. She just stared at her silently. The air was thick, but weirdly enough, not uncomfortable. 

“What would you all like to eat?” The older man startled the both of them. He probably owns the restaurant. 

“Uh, cheeseburger with fries,” Ymir responded. 

“Can I get, a full steak and cheese, a side of mashed potatoes, some pickles. And can I keep this for desert?” Both the man and Ymir gave the small girl a look. Couldn’t believe how much this teeny tiny little girl was eating. 

She just shrugged at the both of them. The man left getting the hefty meal prepared. 

“So, you have a sister?” Right, Ilse wasn’t always with her. 

“Yes her name is Ilse, I meant her at the other orphanage,” hearing this brought a bright smile on Historia’s face. 

“So you two got a family?” 

“No, we meant there, but neither of us got a new family. We are sisters by heart I guess,” her bright smile turned to a dreary frown. 

“I’m sorry Ymir,” the taller one nodded her head. This date was pretty sad actually. 

“What smoothies do they have?” Changing the subject quickly but not smoothly. 

“Many here, you can look,” 

“What are you getting?” 

“I want to try the lime one,” eww, what? Ymir must have made a face, because Historia defended herself. “I’m having some cravings.” 

“Pretty odd cravings.” 

The food came out rather quickly. The two sat in silence. But it wasn’t one that was awkward, they could be with each other and not speak. They never felt the need to fill the air. 

The bell over the door rang, and Ymir heard something that made her twitch. 

“Hey Cutie! Nice to see you here,” a body ramped themselves into Ymirs. Looking up she saw Eren sit next to her blonde date, and Hitch right next to her. 

“Hi Ymir,” Eren spoke. The boy didn’t look like he was up to trouble like Hitch obviously was. Just along for the ride. 

“What are you two doing here?!” These two didn’t seem like they would hang out a lot. Yes they both were annoying, specially to Ymir. But them together? 

“We just came out for a bite,” Hitch answered like it wasn’t weird. The tan teen turn her gaze to the brunette boy. He shrugged. 

“She said she wanted someone to come eat with her,” it probably made more sense then Ymir first thought. They were both wannabes. Eren was a Annie wannabe, and Hitch was a Historia wannabe. Of course these two annoying ass hats were made for each other. Made to cause trouble, even if the one didn’t realize he was. 

“What’s the problem babe? Don’t wanna hang out with us?” A hand landed way too close to Ymir’s sensitive areas. The feeling made her knee hit the table. She grasped her hand and put just enough pressure to make her fingers hurt. 

“Stop touching me,” growing out, Ymir shoved Hitch away. 

“Can you two please go sit somewhere else? We are kind of on a date,” Eren nodded and went to get up. Before he could the bitch took his arm and kept him from walking away. 

“Going out with the newbie huh? Cause she doesn’t know your problems,” Historia wasn’t one to fight back. But her and Hitch has already had a little scuffle between Ymir. 

“Hitch, you have way more problems going on, sexual harassment is just one of the many messed up things you do,” she wasn’t wrong. Ymir didn’t know what to say or do, she looked towards Eren. The boy kept his mouth shut but was in a trance listening to the two girls fight. 

“At least I didn’t go around fucking every guy I could. Then fuck up and need to go get an abortion,” Historia bite her lip that it almost bled. She didn’t look up at anyone, she didn’t dare to look at Ymir. She pushed the boy out of the seat and walked to the diner door. 

“You’re probably going out with Ymir so she’ll pay for it-,” a strike of pain made Hitch quit talking, looking towards her arm she found Ymir giving her arm a death grip. 

“Move. Now,” the girl listened, before she went after Historia, Ymir looked back.

“Hitch, just because you’re a sorry sack of shit doesn’t mean you need to fuck over everyone else,” The dirty blonde went to speak. 

“No, stay away from me. And stay away from him too,” she pointed to Eren, “go fuck yourself you stupid cunt.” Through the whole thing Ymir held up a calm voice. Hitch looked legitimately hurt from the freckled ones words. 

Ymir hurried out of the restaurant, finding the gorgeous girl wiping her eyes. Her makeup was getting all over her face, but she was truly beautiful. 

“H-hey I’m sorry it turned out this way, I don’t believe anything she’s saying,” The taller one held out her hand, “I don’t care about what happened or if it’s true or not. W-we could go on another date.” Historia took her hand, tears still dampen her pale face. 

“Thanks, but I need to go,” she let go, “I’m sorry.” 

What could she say to her. Not to make her stay but to make her know. Let her know that she meant what she said, that Ymir cared. The girl was getting father away, what if she’s lost her chance? 

No, she wouldn’t take that. 

“Historia, wait,” the teen jogged up to her, “before you leave, I just need you to know.” The blonde turned around head staring down. 

“I missed you too,” 

It was a whisper, almost inaudible due to the noise of the wind. Ymir felt a drop of rain hit her head. 

Then felt arms, wrapping around her neck. The force of the other pulling her down, until their lips contented in the middle. 

Warmth spread itself through our Ymir’s body. Her legs wiggled like they couldn’t hold her weight. Her hands were hovering around Historia’s body, not knowing what to do. Historia helped her, the tiny teen took Ymir’s hands and placed them around her waist. 

The blonde’s hands were on her cheeks, keeping her from going away. The two pulled back to take a breather. But Historia’s lips crashed back hard, along with her petite body. 

They couldn’t stop. They didn’t want to stop. The tips of Ymir’s ears felt numb, but that wouldn’t keep her from Historia’s nice soft lips. 

It was everything Ymir dreamt and more. 

But like all amazingly awesome thing, this had to come to an end. 

“I can tell,” Historia gave a smirk, “I’ll text you later baby.” 

The blonde stood up on her tip toes and gave a final kiss goodbye. She turned around and disappeared into the cold dark rainy night. 

Leaving Ymir hot inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying. I’ve been craking our these and making them longer than usual as well. Trying to get to the best bits and the idea I had that made me want to make this. I usually think of a specific scene, then i create a story to make so I can share that scene. 
> 
> Hope that makes sense.


	23. Adorn

The paper that Ilse head was a letter, with a few drawings around it. It read; 

'Ymir, I'm going to really miss you. I want you to come back when you can. I hope you find a family. 

I miss you, Historia" 

There were a few mistakes in the spelling. But the person who wrote it left it off with a heart. Over on the side were drawings of a blonde girl and brown haired girl holding hands, hearts were everywhere they could fit it. 

It melted Ilse's heart. This is why Ymir is so sad. 

"What are you doing?"

************************************

The rickety elevator always gave Ymir a bit more anxiety then she already had. But it was a good place to think about everything, and everyone in her life. 

She left the diner after getting that sweet mouth work out with her amazingly gorgeous date. Before leaving the area Ymir scared Eren into paying the bill, good for her, His had driven up the bill with all her food. 

She also tried not to think about what Hitch had said. About her lying around with guys, it made Ymir have a sick feeling in her when she thought about any man having his way with her. But the talk of her having an abortion was even more out there. 

No way she believed what Hitch has said, there were no signs, clues, or anything to indicate that. 

Or was there? 

The elevator door opened up, she rounded the corner when she was about to open up her door Ymir heard a yell. 

"Harder Hange!" It was her sister's voice. Hearing this Ymir had an idea that sleeping in the hall would be better walking into whatever was going on in her home. 

But she proceeded to walk inside. She didn't find any sexual acts going on, but she did find Hange and Ilse pulling the window air conditioner around the floor. 

"Come On Hange harder," the owner of the building stopped pushing causing Ilse to fall backwards. 

"Ilse's sister, you look strong, come help us put this in the room over," Ymir took her coat off and strolled over to the two exhausted women. 

All of them with their combined weight, but mostly the younger one's muscles made it quite easy to move the huge machine into the hallway and down to the next door. 

"It's negative six degrees out, why would any want an Air conditioner?" The glass wearing woman gave teen a look as if that's the most idiotic question someone could ask. 

"I don't ask questions Ilse's sister, I just do what I need to do," Hange pat both of their backs and went on down the stairs. 

Walking back into their home, Ymir's sister had a smirk that she failed to hide. She gave her a shrug. 

"What's up?" 

"Oh nothing, you just got a bit of your lipstick smudged off," the eldest couldn't help herself from laughing. 

Ymir hurried over to their tiny kitchen and fouls that there was in fact a bright red material all over her mouth. 

"Oh your ears are red, don't be embarrassed. It looks you've score more than just a kiss," Ilse smiled was to ear. Ymir didn't know if she was actually happy or just making fun of her. 

"Oh didn't you get the picture," while the teen wipes her mouth she pulls out her phone, unlocking it, then hands it to her sister. 

"Oh my god!!" The screech from the older one made the younger flinch, "she's so small! And you're so huge! Ymir she's not even haft you're size, if you two have sex you'll break her." 

Ymir choked on air. Her name, Historia's name and the word sex in the same sentence sounded so foreign. Not that the teen didn't stay up thinking about every single thing she'd like to do to her, in each different way they could think of, on each surface she has. 

"I think you're thinking to highly of me there," Ymir sat down on next to the table. She pulled out her pack and lit a cigarette. 

Ilse gave her a doubtful look, "I think you've already gotten father than you first thought possible." The freckled sister sat down next to her, "so tell me about the date." 

"It was nice, really nice. We spoke for a while, and then, Hitch came around. She was saying that Historia is a slut, and that she was pregnant or something," Ymir was so lost in her own thought that she had forgotten that her sister was even siting next to her. Wouldn't  His tell her? 

"So, do you believe it?" Did she?

"No," Historia wouldn't use her like that. Never, and she knew that for a fact. No one could change her mind. 

 

**********************************

School had called saying they were closed for tomorrow. Ymir sat too close to her tv, playing games a bit too long. Her thumbs were hurting, her eyes stung when she blinked, and her back hurt from her sitting position. 

She was so over this game, but she had to finish this last level. But dying for the fourteenth time made that urge go away. The gamer turned off her Xbox and sat on her mattress. 

She thought for a second. Would it be weird if Ymir texted her? Would it be too desperate? Before the teen even went to her messages, she went to google and looked up the weather. Tomorrow was oblivious freezing weather, but Saturday looked pretty nice, it being winter and everything. 

Should she really do it? Oh of course she should, she needs to stop being a fucking pussy all the time and grow a pair. Historia was making all the necessary moves. Ymir wanted in. 

Okay here she goes.

'Wanna go to the Harbor on Saturday?" 

She hadn't expected a text so quickly in the late hours on the night. 

'Of course, we can walk from your place' 

Uh, words on a screen should make her feel so warm. But everything about the cute blonde made her feel, impatient. 

Ymir went to search up her new favorite website since she's meant the drop dead gorgeous blonde. 

Ymir wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that Historia has this kind of hold on her. 

All they did was kiss for fuck sake. 

 

*************************************

"Ymir, if you wanna have a holly jolly fucking Christmas get up," the yelling through Ymir's bedroom door startled her awake making her fall over her mattress onto the cold floor. 

Walking out of the room she found her landlord and sister putting lights up around the house. Over near the entrance of the apartment was a pine tree. 

"Let's getting going sis, two weeks until Christmas," Ilse shoved a box of decorations in her chest. 

Ymir didn't realize the holidays were that close. That meant, in a week they'd be out of school. Sounded good to her. 

"When did we get all this shit?" 

"When Hange decided that she was going to celebrate with us," the woman in question looked back and shrugged. 

Welp this is how she would spend her day off.

Ymir was quite alright with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to try and get these out fast. There is a part I want to get to, but we all need some build up. And I’m just really liking writing this rn. 
> 
> Also happy anniversary us


	24. Used to be My Girl

“Why are you looking through my stuff? You weirdo!” The small child ripped the paper out of her hand. 

“Ymir its a mistake, I just, was cleaning and I found it-,” 

“So you read it? This is my business, not yours!” The girl was fuming with anger. 

“Ymir, I read it because I, I worry about you,” Ilse made a step to her, “I care about you.” 

The girl looked back to her note, then to Ilse’s eyes. 

“Stop bothering me,” the girl shouldn’t like a growing wolf. The older girl hurried out of Ymir’s room.

 

****************************************

 

Waking up on the couch gave Ymir a surprise.  
She hadn't remember going to sleep, or even sitting on the chair. 

The effort the three women put in to the decoration really showed. There were green and red Christmas lights going around the ceiling, they were nice and dim. The tree was up next to the television, it was a small Charlie Brown tree. But it still gave the room a homey feeling. 

"You know the couch goes into a bed?" Ilse was walking out of her room and over to their kitchen. No she didn't know that. But it's a nice fact. 

"What time is it?" Ymir almost forgot her plans to walk around the inner harbor today. She needed to get a shower and look at least personable. 

"Ten thirty," oh, oh wow. Okay well it's time to get up. Ymir ran to the slower while looking at her phone. Historia had texted her at eight. 

'I'll come around eleven.' 

She needs to get ready quickly. Ymir jumped in the shower the cold water hit her back harshly. Making her recoil from the contact.

The warm water came and soothed the nerves of the tan teen. This is what she needed, a nice breather from all the girl drama. 

But it was going to be alright. Eren and Hitch couldn't track them down near the harbor. Well they could, but then they could call the cops. 

The water shut off, Ymir hopped out of bathtub and pulled a towel over her freckled shoulders. She hurried out of the bathroom to her bedroom so she wouldn't get too cold. 

Ymir was going for simplicity today, black jean, white tank top and over that a jacket. It was still cold, really cold, but not like yesterday. 

Drying her brown hair Ymir had most of her outfit ready. Her pants were on and so was the undershirt. The jacket was out in the living room. 

But through the door she heard something that made her blood run cold, "and she really likes you," it was her muffed sister's voice. Oh fuck.

Ymir failed to open the door so her body rammed into it, causing a large bang. Finally the teen fell out of the bedroom entrance, and her worries were true. 

Standing in the living room stood her sister and her blonde date watching Ymir carefully. The show she had just put on caused the two females to laugh uncontrollably. 

Then anxiety hit, being very self aware of what she was wearing. Just her tank top and jeans. And Historia was staring. 

Her tan face redden under the blonde's gaze, "What are you telling her?" Ymir walked past her sister and grabbed her jacket. 

"Just how much you talk about me," Historia spoke up and slid into Ymir's side. 

"H-h-how'd you find our apartment n-number?" Her nerves grew making her stutter grow alongside it. This tiny girl had way too much power over Ymir. 

"The weird lady told me," 

"Speaking of weird ladies," Ymir's yellow eyes drilled holes into Ilse, "what all did my sister tell you?" 

Historia giggles set her nerves off again, "apparently you like the thigh highs, and short skirts," looking down that's exactly what the girl wore, along with a pink sweatshirt. Ilse basically told her what her outfit she wears everyday is what get's Ymir hot and uncomfortable. 

This conversation made her feel hot, but not in the good way. She really had the urge for a cigarette right now. 

"Okay we are going to leave now," the flustered girl pushed pass both of the girl and toward the door. 

"Come On Ymir, I told her that I enjoy looking at your face," that didn't the help continues reddish growing all over her face. 

"Wait Ymir," just like the last date, Ilse gave a once over and pulled her jacket zipper down right under her chest. 

These two could really get on good. They both seemed to have one goal, embarrass Ymir. She pulled her zipper up. 

Ilse pulled it back down, Ymir pulled it up. This went on for a few more seconds until Historia pushed the two sisters from each other. She turned to Ymir and pulled the zipper all the way down, showing off her toned tan freckled chest. 

Ymir felt like she was going to die, melt from the embarrassment. She rolled her eyes, and walked out with Historia in hand. 

She kept the jacket unzipped. 

*************************************

The two walked beside one another down the sidewalk. The inner harbor wasn't too far away from where Ymir lived. But right outside the pretty buildings and all the nice Cheesecake Factory's was the projects. That's were the two girls are now, well on the edge. It was very dangerous near and especially right in the center of it all. 

Ymir could remember a small memory, before she was even in the orphanage. She used to live in the projects, how does she know this? She remembers walking down the roads, then seeing a fight break out. 

But one thing Ymir could never remember is what her mother looked like. She was certain that her father was never near, but she did know what her mother was. 

That tiny memory is the earliest one the teen could remember. It was odd that her mind made sure to keep something so small like her walking down the street and saw a fight was important to keep back in her mind, while what her mother looked like was trashed. 

"Yo fuck off bitch," a yell could be heard over all the noises of cars and music going around. The yell wasn't toward the two girls, but it still frightened the tiny blonde. She slipped her hand into Ymir's. 

Maybe that wasn't the best idea, two females holding hands in this area were people beat each other to death over an argument. 

The two crossed the road to get father away, but in both sides were bad. You had the hood, then next the projects. Both were on display right next to the cities biggest tourist trap. 

The two reached the inner harbor, were many people walked around. This was better, crowds made Ymir have anxiety, but it was better being here then walking around alone in a dangerous place with your very attractive girlfriend. 

Date, Ymir meant date. 

Even though they felt safer, Historia kept her small hand in Ymir's large one. She wasn't complaining, just making an observation. 

The whole area was very nice, the tall buildings around them were beautifully created, and ahead of them was the bay. 

They went to walked over the the dock and watched the waves slowly hit the shore. The walk here was nice, it was cold, but the exercise gave them warmth. But near the docks were freezing. The wind blow towards them, but the sight was still good to look at, and having a beauty wrapped around Ymir's arm made the cold weather not so bad. 

They strolled around the harbor for a half an hour watching street artists do their work, men fishing for Maryland's signature blue crabs, and just being near each other. 

The two were watching a man juggling knives, he had already dropped one before, so she was intrigued to see how this would go down. But Ymir was pulled out of her trance by her sleeve being tugged. 

"Ymir can we go get food?" She shock her head yes, "can we go to Cheesecake Factory?" Ymir choked on nothing, that shit was expensive.

"I'm not sure His, I don't have a lot of money," the taller girl rubbed her neck. She felt weird denying this gorgeous person what she wanted. 

"I'll pay, for the both of us," Historia pulled Ymir by the hand and walked towards the restaurant. 

The reached the the restaurant, and surprising the line to get in wasn't long. Probably because it was very cold around the inner harbor. The two reached the hostess. 

"Just two?" Both girls nodded at the same time, "smoking area or no?" The two gazed at each other. Historia nodded. 

The woman walked the couple into the back of the restaurant, it was empty. Nice and private. 

"Your server will be with you shortly," the lady handed the two menus and the girls sat down. 

Ymir pulled out a cigarette and lit it, "why'd you quit smoking again?" The blonde gave a shrug, but she had an uncomfortable look. "You don't have cravings?" 

"Oh baby, I've been having many cravings," Historia gave the girl a wink and put her head down into their menu, "not just for food." 

A lump in Ymir's throat grew, and she tried to swallow it away. 

"What would you two lovely ladies like to drink?" A man stood over their table with a pen and paper. 

"Water" Both of the girls said at the same time. The man smiled brightly. 

"Aww you two are so cute, I'll get you those drinks," The man walked off. 

"Everyone loves us together," Historia gave her a smile that made Ymir melt in her seat. Gosh she was amazing. 

"Speaking of relationships, if you don't mind," the freckled teen hesitated, just do it you fucking pussy, "umm, h-how were you and, and R-Reiner?" 

The blonde had a blank expression, Ymir couldn't read her, and that made her nerves go. 

"Why do you want to know?" 

"I just wanna know you better," that must of been an adequate answer. She was about to begin when the man came over. 

"What would you two love birds like to eat?" Historia right now, the looks she kept giving her made her so needy. 

"I'll have the lasagna," Ymir handed him the menu. 

"Crab cakes." 

With the waiter away, Historia began to speak. "He was the second person I've ever dated," Ymir gave the girl a questioning look, “you being the first,” she winked her again. 

“He was sweet on me for a while, trying to make me go on a date with him. I soon did, and he charmed me up,” the small girl had a look of somber, she played with her straw as she kept on. “We went out for a few months, but he showed me his true colors.” 

“What do you mean? What did he do to you His?” Ymir was sure where this was heading. But she really, truly didn’t want to believe it. 

“He hit me, but then apologized right after, I should have left him then, but I stayed for a few more months, around when school started is when I left him,” Historia bit her red lips hard thinking about what happened. 

“He did something, really bad, and that’s when I snapped out of the trance he put me in,” Ymir’s hands went around the tiny ones. 

“What did that fuck face do to you?” Her growing was almost inaudible. The blonde shook her head no, she was about to speak. 

“Here you go ladies,” the waiter was back with our food. He placed both of our plates down next to us, “here’s the desert menu by the way.” And he walked off. 

“His-“

“Wow! These are great try it,” Historia loudly interrupted Ymir as she spoke. She shoved her fork full of crab in her face. 

Ymir got the message, she took the bite. 

The two dropped the subject and eat their delicious food. Instead of talking about abusive boyfriends, they made jokes, shared food, and flirted. Many many times. 

Historia ordered a plain cheesecake, the two were waiting for it to come out. 

“You eat a lot for a such a small girl.” 

“Sure know how to talk up a girl don’t you babe,” Ymir rolled her eyes. 

“Not what I meant, babe,” The tan teen put much emphasis oh ‘babe.’ “Just making observations.” 

The waiter sat the cake down. 

“I should expected as much, you can’t keep your eyes off me,” Historia giggled and began digging in the cake. 

A few bites in, the blonde Motioned for the tall one to come closer. Ymir Obeyed. The girl offered up a bite on her fork again. And again Ymir took it. 

They went back and forth taking bites of the cheese cake. It was very enjoyable, but it wasn’t long after that they had eaten it all. 

The two locked eyes with each other, both smiling warmly at each other. Ymir went to pull back, but Historia had pushed her lips on hers. 

It was a quick kiss, but if had a large effect on the freckled teen. 

The two strolled our of the restaurant holding hands. They walked through the streets back to Ymir’s house, never letting their hands disconnect. 

They made it back to her apartment building. And sadly, Historia would need to leave her. 

“I guess this is my stop,” such a cringy thing to say. God she was a mess. 

“I suppose it is,” with the hand that Historia held, she pulled it down making Ymir bend her back. A perfect height that His could reach. 

The blonde’s red lips came into contact with Ymirs. This time, instead of ending it quickly, they made it long, and slow. 

His wrapped her arms around the tan neck, so Ymir held onto her hips and grew to her full size. Causing the tiny teen to lift off the ground. Ymir could feel her giggle against her lips. 

They separated. 

The two probably stood like that for ten seconds, until Historia gave her a quick kiss and spoke. 

“I need to get going freckles, I would stay but I like my bed in my room. Not on my lawn,” her mother still must be mad at her. 

Ymir let her go, “you can always come here if you need to, our couch goes into a bed don’t you know,” Historia gave her a sweet smile. 

“It sounds like you may have, other intentions then just helping out a young girl, not just good ones.” 

Ymir couldn’t stop her mouth from taking, “Every intention I have for you is nothing but good. For both parties,” Historia’s mouth was wide open. She didn’t expect to hear that coming from her. Ymir didn’t expect it either, she began getting sweaty palms. 

“Well that’s good to know I may just need to take you up on that,” Historia began to walk alway, “see you later freckles.” 

“See you too beautiful.” 

God, maybe Ymir did have a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought?


	25. Separate and Ever Deadly

Every time Ilse sat next to the little girl she would move. She wanted nothing to do with her, Ilse had messed up. Lost her trust. 

She would just need to gain it back. 

That's what big sisters do, fix problems. 

***************************************

Toady was Monday, and walking into school, Ymir was surprised to see nobody waiting at her locker. For the past few days, somebody has stood looking out for the tan teen. 

So she went on, getting her supplies and quietly walked down the hallway towards her home room. 

Once again Ymir was hit with a surprise, Historia was no where to be found. Maybe she was just late? No need to worry. 

The freckled teen sat down in her seat, looking quite lonely without her blonde company. But a different one sat beside her. 

"How was the date?" It was Annie, she was very excited to hear all about her friend's love life. Everyone was invested in her relationship with His, but Ymir didn't mind when it came from Leonhart. 

"It was good, we kissed," The blonde fighter doesn't smile a lot, but hearing this made her grow a genuine grin. 

"Yeager told me that you were upset with him, what did he do?" Remembering what happened gave the freckled one a migraine, god those two fucks are fucking annoying. 

"Eren really didn't do anything, it was the cunt that he followed," thinking of Hitch made her steam up, such a fucking bitch. 

"Hitch fucked up the date, told Historia she was a slut, she was pregnant, a bunch of shit. I told her off," Annie gave a hardy laugh. 

"That's rich coming from that dick rider, she tried to get with me once," she shook her head, "but she said Historia was preggers?" 

"Yeah she said she needed to get an abortion, I don't believe anything she say," Annie scrunched up her face, she had a weird look on her face. The bell rung, she rose, not looking at Ymir.

"I think you should talk to her about that," the fighter quickly walking out of the room before Ymir could question her. 

***************************************

Historia never showed up, her classes went on without a problem though. People kept whispering around her, rumors must have began to spread. 

She sat down with her lunch, everything was the same, except for the fact that Hitch was traded out for Eren. And that was a very fine change. 

Mikasa sat down next to her, "I'm sorry about Eren, he's kind of, you know." 

"Annoying."

"Hey!" The brunette boy began to pout, his sister shot him a look and he stopped before he could start. 

"Where is Krista, Ymir?" Sasha's question was almost misunderstood because of the food she kept shoving in her mouth. 

"Yeah did you end up making out with her?" Connie shot her another, the freckled teen being questioned began to be get a bit nervous.

 

"I don't know where she is," Ymir kept her eyes on her food and whispered, "and, yes." 

"Oh wow! Did you two screw around?!" Her short bald friend grew more excited or the thought of her getting laid. If looks of kill Connie would be lying dead on the floor. 

"I think she maybe sick, she didn't come today," the asian girl next to her was confused. 

"I don't know a lot about Krista, but it's no secret she would rather be here then home with her mom," Mikasa began to eat her sandwich, "you should text your girlfriend." 

The teen signed, "she's not mine... okay I'm going to go to the bathroom then text her." 

****************************************

Ymir sat on the toilet smoking a cigarette, she wasn't using it, she just needed a place to smoke. The teen pulled her phone out and went to her messages. 

'His are you good?' 

Okay, Ymir don't over do it. Just one text, don't look desperate. She rose from her temporary seat and walked out of the stall. 

The freckled girl leaned against the sinks, continuing to smoke her fag until it was finished, then she would wash it down the drain. 

The sound of the door opening made Ymir glance over, seeing someone that made her sick. Her smoke would be need to cut short, she dropped it in the sink. 

"Hey hottie," god. Fuck right off. 

"Hitch I'm not in the mood," The taller teen turned defensive quickly, her arms crossed over her chest, eyes narrowed, and muscles tense. 

"Don't be mean, I just want to talk with you," The dirty blonde leaned against the sink beside her. "Listen I'm sorry I made you mad," her hand slowly made its way to Ymir's big one. 

"I get that you really like her," her body slid into the larger one's side. "But I don't think you  should settle down with her." Settle down? What does that mean? It's not like she has kids or something. 

"No, Hitch I really like her, so if you could fuck off," the two locked eyes, they stared at one another for a few moments. Hitch stood up, and leaned with her hands on either side of Ymir's body. 

"I love it when you talk like that," the dirty blonde pushed her body into Ymir's crotch, and began to rub up and down. 

"Hitch I don't wanna hurt-," she then rubbed her hand right into her groin, and cupped her hand around the area. 

"Why don't you just take me right HER-," a strong force had wrapped around the girl's neck. She began to be shoved back by her neck until her back hit the stall door. 

Ymir looked like a predator ready to Attack this poor stupid little girl. She had tried to warn her, but the cunt didn't listen. So know Ymir needed to show her that touching people's genitals are not a good thing. 

Her fingers were digging into the girl's neck, causing a few marks to form, "Hitch, I'm going to let you go. But I swear to god, if you ever touch me again I will beat the shit out of you then call the police for sexual harassment." 

Ymir could feel the girl she held swallow under her hand, "are we clear?" Hitch frantically shook her head. And like that, she let go, dropping the dirty blonde to the ground. 

Ymir didn't know if this new found... confidence? She couldn't form a word. Was really that good, but it came in handy. No longer would she be a doormat. 

**************************************

The next day Ymir had hope to see Historia. 

But she didn't come again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what’s going on with Historia?


	26. Somebody That I Used to Know

Ilse was going to do it, she had to quit being a wimp, and start acting like a sister. She peeped herself up. Gosh, why was she so nervous, it was just telling the little girl the true. 

Okay, okay, she can do this. 

***************************************

Historia didn't come to school the whole god damn week. Ymir had just got off of school and sat sulking on her couch. 

For the two hundred time that day the teen checked her phone to see if the blonde cutie had texted her. And like every other time, there was nothing. 

God fucking damn, fuck fuck fuck! This whole situation angered Ymir to no end, she had gotten so far with the girl just to be ghosted. But that didn't feel right, His was just as attracted to her as Ymir was to the blonde. 

Or she thought so? 

No, there is no reason why Historia would do that to her. What was the end game? To play mind tricks? That may get her a laugh but other than that, there was no reason for the girl to break the huge sensitive teen's heart. 

The second time. But the first wasn't her fault. 

Okay, Ymir couldn't be mad at her, she wasn't mad at Historia. She was just upset in general. The teen has been very short with her friends this week, Connie chucked it up to being sexually frustrated. And that may play a role. 

Every night the teen had... dreams, of the blonde in many... situations with Ymir. The teen Attempted to go to sleep, but and hour or two later she would wake up even more horny, hot, and damp. So then she would need to pull her phone out and find an adequate video to please her needs. But she woke up so tried. 

But it was really her irritation with the certain blonde girl that caught her heart. If she had just texted her she wouldn't be so annoyed with everybody. 

It wasn't that she wanted His to only be with her all the time, it was that Ymir worried so much about her. What if Reiner beat her? Her mother locked her in her room? Things like this made the anxiety filled teen think the worst of the problems. 

Okay, she needs to stop stirring in her anger and just, go to sleep or something. 

So she did. 

But not before she sent another text to Historia. 

**************************************

Ymir was awoken by light hitting her eyes, her door was opened, but a figure towered over her, making her scream and roll on the floor. 

"Do you sleep naked?" It was none other then her weird ass fucking land lord. God why was she in here? And yes Ymir takes her shirt off a lot when she sleeps, she been doing it more often seeing as she wakes up sweaty and uncomfortable. But she kept her boxers on, she wasn't an animal. 

"Hange get out of my room!" The teens yell echoed through the home, She the woman stepped out and continued to speak. 

"I need your help, so get dressed," why should Ymir help her? Ilse may have had some sort of weird relationship with this woman, but Ymir did not. "I'll pay you." 

Okay maybe this would be alright. 

***********************************

The teen walked down the building hallway wearing a tee shirt, her utility jacket, and sweat pants. 

"What are we doing?" 

"I need you to help me with the electricity," Hange opened up the door to an empty home. It needed a lot of work. In the middle of the room was a latter and the ceiling was opened up with wires coming out. 

"Okay hop up," the older woman held the latter and gave the teen a smile. What? Why'd Ymir need to fuck with wires? 

"I should hold the it, I'm stronger." 

"I'm completely fine holding this," Hange titled her head down and gazed over her glasses, "you want to be payed right?" 

Without another word, the tall teen stepped her way up the latter, Hange handed her a cutter. 

"Okay, I need to you cut three wires," there were seven that she could see. 

"Well which ones?" 

"Two red, one black." 

Okay, alright this should be easy, this would be okay. Her hands shook as as she went to the first red wire. She cut it, nothing happened, okay, now he black one. That went good. Okay a piece of cake, the last red one. 

Once she cut it, the wire of caught on the end of the cutters. Electricity ran though the tool and the shock that hit her hand went all the way up her arm. Making her spaz out and fall off the latter on her back. 

"Oh looks like that one was still connected to power," Ymir's body ached and she shot a cold stare to Hange. 

"You didn't turn off all the fucking power to this apartment?!" 

"Oh calm down, your fine, and you earned yourself some money," the woman pulled the teen up by the hand and pulled out a stack of money. 

"Now all you need to do is shovel the sidewalk," the freckled girl sighed and took the money from her hand and walked out of the home. 

"Ymir turn that frown upside down, Christmas is in a few days." 

How could Ymir be happy when all she thought about was losing her sweetheart once again. 

*************************************

It was the day before Christmas Eve. Ymir had been making pretty good money working with Hange. Of course her hands were num from working out in the cold, and her heart quit beating each time a shock went through her body, but the land lord gave her way more money then she expected, but she wasn't going to complain. 

Ilse was making dinner, well attempting. She was awful at cooking. But she tried, and that's what matters. Ymir was sitting on the couch watching her phone while a Christmas movie played. 

There were no presents anywhere, and that was  alright with the girls. They usually only had one gift, and it was socks or clothes. But the two hand no extra money. Well they were saving up, but they rather save up their money then spend it on gifts. Both understood. 

Ymir had texted all her friends if they saw Historia at all. And everybody gave her the same response, they all were worried for her. This turned more into a runaway then a girl who was just moody and didn't want to talk to anyone. 

Ilse noticed Ymir was more stressed then usual. She had been smoking a lot more often this night. Her sister should be happy, she had a week and few days off of school. She had a pretty girlfriend. Then again, Ymir hasn't been talking about her. 

The big sister took her almost brunt food off the shove and strolled over to sit with her little baby sister. Maybe little wasn't a good word to describe the six foot woman. 

"A few minutes until Christmas Eve," Ilse sat next to Ymir and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "What's on your mind." Ymir looked towards feet, she didn't want Ilse to see her, "be real with me Ymir." 

But the teen sat silently, how was she to break the news that Historia hasn't texted her, and she maybe missing or something terrible. But she had to, she could sleep like this. 

"It's His, I think I did something wrong," the freckled girl kept her eyes locked on the television. "She hasn't texted me in a week and nobody knows where she is. I think if fucked up my second chance." 

"Oh baby, come here," Ilse pulled her younger sister into her chest. Ymir's cheeks were damp with tears. She hadn't realized that she began crying. 

"I know how much you miss her, you've been since you were little," the girl could feel Ilse's chest rumble from her laugher, "What am I saying you were never little." 

"But I think she just needs space or something, she really seems to like you," Ilse pulled Ymir's face up so she was face to face. "Who doesn't love your charming, handsome,  fumbling self?" The sister lent in and kissed the tan forehead, then she grabbed a tissue from the table, "now wipe those tears you shouldn't be so sad during the holidays." Ymir's sister did know how to cheer her up, she dried her face up, and Ilse went to continue making food for tomorrow. 

There was a knock on the door, probably Hange wanting them to get shocked again. Ymir went to open the door.

"Hange we won't-," it wasn't the land lord. No, it was someone who made her heart skip, her breathing stop, her blood run cold throughout her body. 

Standing in front of her was a sad little blonde girl, her makeup ran down her cheeks, she had been crying. She held a luggage bag in her hand, her blue eyes locked with Ymir's. 

"Ymir, I need you," Historia spoke and began to cry again. The taller one hated that. That was the worst thing in the word, watching Historia Reiss cry. 

Ymir took a step forward and pulled the small girl into a bear hug. Calming her down. 

"Anything for you beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try to another chapter before the day is over, but it will probably be done by like four in the morning. Like usual. But Ive been having a lot of fun writing lately, but I think that’s oblivious.


	27. Miracle Aligner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day boys? Can you tell I’m excited

Ilse marched up to the table where Ymir sat alone, eating her lunch. The older girl being so confident with each step made the other kids notice. Finally she made it. 

“Ymir,” the child turned around and they now where face to face. And the girl gave Ilse a cold stare. 

“Ymir, I love you.” 

*************************************

Ymir picked up the bag that sat next to the petite girl with one strong arm. And lightly pushed Historia into the apartment with the other. 

The small teen dapped her face with her jacket sleeve and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room feeling Ymir's sister's eyes on her. The other walked in and place the bag down, and pulled her into her side. 

The tall teen shot Ilse a look, she should probably leave the two be, "I'm just gonna, go... do something in my room." The woman hurried across the living room towards her door. Leaving the two alone. 

Okay, this was a good start. Obviously the girl didn't hate her, or she wouldn't be standing in her house. Giving her that look, the one that made Ymir melt under it. 

Historia sat on the couch, Ymir followed. The two were quite. But the freckled teen had so many questions for the angelic girl next to her. But this is okay for now, until she would speak. 

"I'm sorry I didn't answer you," the blonde slid her way over to Ymir's side. "I didn't mean to ghost you babe. I don't want you to think I don't like you," her hand rested on Ymir's thigh. 

"Because that's the complete opposite," the two studied each other's features. For a long while they just held each other. But now it was Ymir's turn. 

"What happened His?" A sigh was heard from the little teen. She rested her head against Ymir's shoulder. 

"My mother found out my secret," what? About the two going on a date. What her mom really that homophonic? 

"About us?" The girl looked confused and shook her head. 

"No babe, mine. My secret," she talked as if Ymir should know what was going implied. But she didn't have a clue. So she just stared back. 

"Oh baby, you didn't figure it out. I'm sorry," Historia said under her breath, against Ymir's body. "I thought you knew." The blonde rose up from her seat. Historia slowly took off her large sweatshirt, and under she wore a tee shirt. 

And under that was a large bump. 

"Ymir," she took the large hand in her own, she pressed it against the bump. There was a kick against her hand. 

"I am pregnant."

All in one Ymir felt so many emotions hit her. She was confused, surprised, felt pretty stupid. Looking back, it's pretty obliviously now. But she's such a fucking idiot and she couldn't pick up on the little things. 

So now she felt like a dumb ass, and all she could say is 

"I need to go to the bathroom," Ymir rose and quickly walked to the restroom and closed the door on the blonde. 

Holy fucking shit, wow. What was she to do? She can't be her Superman, why would His come to her our of all people. 

A knock came from the other side, "Ymir, baby please I need you." Historia's voice began to crack, "please." She couldn't stand hearing her like this, even if she desperately needed a break. But her girl needed her more, she opened up for her. 

"I need to know, everything," Ymir leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The blonde frantically shook her head yes. 

The two sat back down, "Im guessing your first question is how." Ymir bit her lips, and had a light nod. "Reiner. He is the father," The tan teen rolled her yellow eyes and breathed out heavily. “Back when we were dating, if you can even call it that, he was upset that I wasn’t putting out. But why would I? I hate him. And I got a bit mouthy with him,” no no no, god please no. 

“So he pinned me down, and had his way,” Historia spoke very calmly, considering the events she spoke of. All of her tears must have been dried up, she wanted to make everything very clear to Ymir. 

“I didn’t start to show, until like, a few months after school began. But I didn’t want to believe it, so I wore big jackets and stuff,” Ymir wrapped her strong arms around the petite blonde girl, and pulled her into her lap. Her big hand rested on her baby bump. 

“How pregnant are you?” God she can’t even speak correctly. 

“I’m five months pregnant,” the girl looked so tired. “My mom saw me undressing so she kicked me out. And I didn’t know where to go.” 

“Wait, I thought your mom was nice, and your older sister you talked about, when we were kids.” The blonde shook her head. 

“That woman is nice, and she isn’t my real mom,” Historia rolled her body over so she could look at Ymir. 

“When my father died, my mother took me back. My step mother couldn’t keep me,” her blue eyes couldn’t look at Ymir. They were filled with sorrow. “She really wanted to, but legally she had nothing to do with me. My sisters and brothers still write me, and invite me to events. But my mother wouldn’t let me go.” 

“Why’d you come to me?” 

“I heard your couch goes into a bed,” That was the first time she smiled all night. But it didn’t last long, “if you don’t want me here it’s okay. I don’t expect you to just let me stay, because we went on two dates.” 

“Don’t say that, of course you can stay,” Ymir tilted her head down to her lips, “I want you close. But I can’t be your Superman,” she whispered in her ear. It was so quite, the blonde almost didn’t hear it. 

“I just need you.” 

“I’m not a miracle aligner His,” she pressed her lips on the girl’s pale forehead. 

“But you’re Ymir, and that’s close enough,” Historia caught the bigger girl’s lips. It was filled with so much passion, so much love, even though her lips were dry. It was still amazing feeling against her mouth. 

“So what’s going on?” Ilse finally came out of her room, seeing the two cuddling made her feel warm. But then puzzled washed over her. 

“Oh Ymir, when’d you grow a penis?” Nobody laughed. It wasn’t the right time. 

“To be honest, I think Ymir would faint before she could stick it in,” but the teen had forgotten that the two had one goal. And that was to make Ymir as embarrassed as she could get.

The freckled girl decided to ignore their conversation, “we have a new roommate.” Ilse just nodded. Unfazed. But the sister was used to taking in others that needed help. She did take Ymir. 

“Okay, don’t break her,” Ymir redden. 

God these two may kill her before the kid even comes out. 

**************************************

“Here’s my bed. You can sleep here it’s much softer then the couch,” the tiny teen just stood in the middle of the room. Ymir had shown her around, it didn’t take her too long. There wasn’t a lot to show anyway. 

“Sorry about the mess,” the freckled girl rubbed the back of her neck anxiously. 

“It’s okay freckles,” Historia sat down on the bed. “Are you going to sleep with me?” 

“No,” before the beauty could speak Ymir beat her, “I want you to relax. You’ve been through a lot. Oh and,” she went over and pulled out a few shirts she owned, “her, you can wear these. I know you brought clothes, but like, you probably don’t wanna go rooting around.” 

“Thank you,” Historia took the shirt, but before Ymir could turn to walk away, she caught her hand, “for everything.” And then kissed it. 

*************************************

Ymir stood against the balcony railing smoking a cigarette, Ilse walked next to her. The moon hit off the sister’s tan skin, making the scene very calming. It began to snow lightly. 

“You may need to stop that,” the elder sister took the fag out of her hand and placed it between her lips. “You’re gonna be spending a lot of time with her.” 

The teen had began smoking since she was fourteen. It eased her nerves, made her feel better. But Ymir is older now, she needed to grow up. Become an adult, relying on a little thing like a cigarette is not a good habit. 

“Okay,” but she shuttered so hard thinking about everything she needed. They needed a crib, a car seat, food dippers, oh lord. 

Ilse must have noticed that anxiety had just hit her sister like a truck. 

“Ymir, if you’re worried about the costs and all it will be okay,” a hand tangled in the teen’s brown hair, “I have been saving. You still may need to get a job, but it will be okay, Ymir. I’ll pay for you to see the an ultrasound. It will be okay.” 

“I promise,” Ilse kissed her little baby sister’s temple. 

************************************

Late into the night, a shove was felt by the woman sleeping on the sofa bed. She rolled over to see a blonde angel looking down at her. 

“Ymir I can’t sleep, it’s cold.” 

“I could turn up the temperature.” 

“....” 

“I’m scared.” 

“Turn on a light.” 

“....”

“God damn Ymir, move your stubborn ass over already,” Historia pulled the blanket up and waited for the brunette to shift. 

“Historia, baby, my bed is much better,” Ymir repositioned her body to fit the little lady. 

“But you’re not in it,” the beautiful girl slid under the covers and right against the the large body that radiated warmth. 

The freckled teen slowly drifted back to sleep, but a mutter made her wake once more. 

“I tried to get it aborted, but I couldn’t,” mutter under the blanket, “how could I kill something that didn’t even have a chance, it wasn’t it’s fault that its father is an asshole.”

“Historia,” Ymir pressed her tan forehead on to the pale one, “it will be okay.” 

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make a joke about not continuing the story after this chapter, but I know it’s too real and may bring up flash backs and tears.


	28. D is for Dangerous

The small tan girl narrowed her yellow eyes at the older girl. 

“What like a faggot?” Ilse doubt that Ymir actually knew what the word meant. It was probably thrown around and she just picked it up. 

“No,” she took a step forward and grabbed the girl’s face. 

“Like a big sister,” Ilse pressed her lips on the tan freckled forehead. 

*************************************

The sweet smell of bacon awoken Ymir in the best way possible. This process was much more welcoming then having your land lord scare the shit our of you earl in the morning.

But it was odd, Ilse would have burnt it by now. Ymir pushed her body off the sofa bed and gazed towards the kitchen, all she saw was blonde over the counter. And that blonde belong to a certain beauty. 

"So you can cook?" Ymir finally rose off the bed and strolled over to the tiny chief. 

"It's just eggs and bacon," Historia have the taller girl a smile. It was pretty early, the sun beamed through the window, and the warm light hitting of her face made the pregnant blonde look more angelic then usual. "Anyone can make it."

"You'd be surprised," Historia wore one of Ymir's shirts that are way too big for the little teen. But you could see a hint of the girl's round belly. The shirt cut off at mid thigh, oh god why did Ymir need to have a thing for those nice milky white legs. 

The thought of her only wearing underwear under the shirt made Ymir light headed. 

"My eyes are up here," the tiny teen smirked noticing, "if you wanna see skin, you've gotta show some too." The tan face glowed red at those comments. 

"Equivalent Exchange," Ymir muttered to herself. 

"I love that show, Fullmetal," oh my lord, she was a dork just like she is. But the blonde hid it better. The two went silent, and Ymir just took in the view of her beautiful blue eyes.

"Is that food I smell?" Ilse practically broke the door trying to get out of her room. Her sister mange to get out and into the living room. "Oh god Ymir you hit the jackpot with this one." 

Historia grabbed three plates and laid the eggs on the dish, along with the bacon. 

Ymir pulled another chair up to the small dining table. It was cramped but nobody really cared, the food was very nice. 

"So what are you guys doing today?" Historia asked while taking a bite of an egg. Ilse already shoved everything down her throat. 

"Ilse and I are going out to get some stuff." 

"We are-," before the elder sister could continue, Ymir kicked her leg under the table, "oh yeah we needs few things, like, uh...food." 

"Can I come?" 

"You should stay here, rest up a bit," Ymir stood up and put her plate in the sink, "I'm going to get dressed and we will go." 

*************************************

"So where are we going?" Ilse spoke with a cigarette in her mouth. 

"We are getting Historia a gift," Ymir responses from the passenger seat. Her sister rolled her eyes. 

"Ymir if you're just trying to get her pants-," 

"That's not what I'm going for, we need baby stuff. I know she's worried but she's hiding it," Ymir took a drag of her fag, "the stress isn't good for her.

The two pulled up a superstore, they walked inside and towards the baby section. The sisters had no idea what they were looking for, weird they grew up with many kids, but had no idea what they need. "Hello! Are you two expecting?" A man wearing a blue worker vest strolled up to them.

"Oh god no, and this thing is my sister, “Ilse gestured to the Her younger sister, embarrassing the man. 

"Oh, umm, sorry about that, so what do you ladies need?" The man's pasty face turned red from being called out. 

"Her girlfriend is pregnant," Ilse spoke for Ymir once again. 

"Oh alright, what do you need exactly?"

"Everything," Ymir responded. 

************************************

They walled out with a crib, clothes, food, and a few boxes of dippers. The store had wrapped it up for them, so they could keep the surprise. 

The sisters walked into the apartment with all their presents in hand. Opening the door, they found Historia sitting on the couch alongside Hange who was talking a million words a minute. 

"So then I sat there, and I said if you're going to kill me do it-, oh hi Ilse, Ilse's sister," how was this amazing girl supposed to have rest when she kept being bugged. 

But the apartment was much cleaner from before they left. The sofa bed was now just a couch, clothes and blankets that lingered on the floor were picked up, and the floor was swept. 

"You're gonna talk her ear off Hange, so quit now," Ymir sat the gifts down next to the tree. Historia brighten up from seeing her. 

"What's all this?"

"You'll see tomorrow, on Christmas," Ymir shot the girl a wink. Historia bit her lip, and looked away. 

"So Ymir you seem to be male?" Hangs shoved her nose into the conversation, in the most awkward way imaginable. Gosh, everyone thinks she has a dick. For the record, if she did, it would be big. No doubt. 

"Yeah sure Hange." 

************************************

The four woman continued to talk into the night, watching a a twenty four hour marathon of A Christmas Story. The land lord left to her own apartment, and Ilse went to sleep. 

So now there were two, it was the fourth time they rewatched the movie, but they didn't care. It was nice, made Ymir remember her childhood. All the kids would sit around the television counting down the hours until midnight. 

Historia cuddled up to the taller girl's side she had her arms wrapped around her chest, head on her shoulder. 

Ymir couldn't believe it, how nice this all was. She got the girl, but it definitely wasn't smooth sailing from here, she knew that. So did His. But right now, that was good. 

"Have you been working out?" The blonde mumbled into Ymir's flat chest. 

"I mean, yeah, but not too much," every Wednesday with Annie and Eren she'd work out with the two. She didn't think it was notable, Ymir didn't change her eating habits. They weren't bad to begin with. 

Historia rubbed her hand against her stomach caressed her arm. Ymir was oblivious to what was going on around her, she took no note to the touches that the blonde was giving. 

Her hand leant on Ymir's leg to push herself up and whispered in her ear, “I’m really hot baby.” The pregnant blonde kissed her ear lobe and nibbles on it. Oh, oh wow. Alright. 

Ymir could bring the girl to her bed and have her way with her, right now. But, she’s pregnant, sad, confused. Could she really fuck a pregnant girl? Do people do that? Is this allowed? 

“Umm, Wow. Alright, so I really want to. But I don’t think we should,” Historia cuddled into her lap. “I’m not sure if it’s okay to... have sex with you. Because you’re pregnant.”

“And we only went on two dates,” her blue eyes rolled so hard, Ymir could hear it. “I’m not easy,” she winked. 

“Haven’t you ever watched Friends? It makes the baby come out faster,” The blonde rested her head on Ymir’s chest and closed her eyes. 

“I’m happy you are learning about Biology from sitcoms,” Ymir’s large hand rested a the small of the tiny blonde’s back. Historia wrapped her arms around her chest and kissed the tan neck lightly. 

A hard, loud knock brought the couple out of their moment. The knocks kept on coming, harder then the last. 

“Shit okay, I’m coming,” strong arms picked up up the small pregnant girl and sat her down on the other side of the sofa. 

Whoever it was sounded like they were going to hit a whole through the door. Finally Ymir reached it and opened it. 

Okay, alright. 

Fuck. 

“Where is Krista? I know you have her faggot,” a huge, beefy, muscular, familiar ugly ass blonde boy stood at the in front of the freckled teen. 

She had to speak up, to warn Historia. 

“Oh, hey Reiner what’s up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was thinking. I got to contine making the RWBY AU. But I was thinking of making fluffy little things, like before season three. You know, the arm thing. And it focus on the characters and their relationships. 
> 
> Don’t know when I’d start tho.


	29. High Powered

Ilse's show of affection did get through to the younger girl. Her grande display did get her mockery from the other children but she didn't care. 

Ymir didn't show it, but she really was happy that someone cared about her. 

***********************************

"Tell me where she is," the brute attempted to push himself in the apartment but the freckled teen kept all her body weight on the door. The beauty behind her was fearing what was about to happen. 

"I don't know where she is," Ymir kept a calm voice, she didn't want this to escalate if it didn't need to. 

"I know she's been with you, using you, she's not a lesbian you know. She's been with me." Reiner set up the roast on a sliver platter, who wouldn't take it? 

"She was with you but now wants to be with me? Looks like you are even worse in bed then I thought," the blonde brute pulled the door towards him, making Ymir lose her balance and about to fall against the door. But before her body hit it, Reiner quickly pushed it back away from him. It hit the tan forehead hard, it stunned the freckled girl, stumbling back and fell on the kitchen counter. 

God he's a fucking cuck. The man is in now, and he locked eyes with Historia, who was shivering with fear. 

"I just wanna talk to you Krista," Reiner step closer to the scared girl, but before he could get any closer Ymir stood in between them. 

"Reiner leave now," even though the woman stood strong and confident, she was frightened. It made her afraid the Reiner knew where she lives. 

"I know you're pregnant and I want to help you out, I can pay for it," The blonde boy ignored the tall woman. 

"Pay for what?" He finally glanced at the brunette, he was disgust was written all over her ugly fucking face. 

"The abortion. I need it to go away too," Ymir could hear the gasp that the tiny teen made behind her. The giant in front of her set his face pass the the freckled one's shoulder and to the blonde sitting on the couch. 

The tension the two towering figures was thicker, heavy, yellow eyes looked at the boy from top to bottom. She was studying him like she did Annie. He was bigger, in more ways then one. He probably had four inches on Ymir, and this body weight, probably two thirty. And he only worked out his upper body. But just because he has bigger muscles doesn't mean that he can win a fight. 

"No you don't need to do that," Historia stood up a hid behind the freckled girl. "I'm going to keep it. It's okay Reiner, I don't want your money." The blonde boy didn't seem pleased, he grabbed her arm and began pulling her away. But Ymir caught his wrist. 

The two giants narrowed their eyes, waiting for the other to make the next move. Whatever it maybe, it was going to be aggressive. 

Ymir saw the huge fist coming a mile away. Easily she ducked, then the body shot that she swiftly missed. He was slow, but one hit could change everything. And for His's shake, she'd needs to come out on top. 

The woman shoved her body into the blonde brute, causing him to stumble back. She went for the face, but he moved making her hit his shoulder. Having his body turned he hit at Ymir's blindside, right in the jaw. But from her fighting with Annie, she learned she had a strong chin. 

Ymir had to think strategically, she could keep hitting him with body shots, that would really do nothing, or get him in the floor and hurt him from there. 

The teen wasn't the best at ground fighting, but Reiner would be worse off. Finally getting a hit in at his temple made him stunned, time to get this over with. 

Quickly her foot shot up and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground. Okay, so now she had to set up the hold. If she wasn't careful her blonde opponent could easily over power her. He did out weight her. 

She jumped on top of him and kneed him in the face. Reiner held his face from being hit again, Ymir stepped over him, but he caught her leg and set her to the floor as well. 

Before he could grab her Ymir mange to bring her knees up and kick the boy right in the face. He feel backwards with a thud, this was her chance. 

She crawled over to him, wrapped her legs under is arm, and pulled it with her hands. And arm bar. And the worst one to be in. Something Leonhart taught her in their fight. Ymir wasn't holding back. She wanted him to hurt, needed him to stuffer. All of her stress and anger fueled her strength, she couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything, and all she felt was frustration. 

Ymir was going to break the quarterback's arm. 

And with a pop, his elbow was out of its socket. It grew limp, and all of her senses came back to her at once. 

First thing she heard was the agonizing scream that came from the blonde fighter, Ymir let go, and Reiner looked at the limp arm in horror. He'd probably need a sling. Poor him, he wouldn't be able to throw for the team would he? 

The she saw Ilse come into the room, surprise washed over her face. But she could assume why Ymir did what she did. The freckled girl wanted to keep the fight short and painless, well for her at least. 

Then she felt tiny hands attempting so badly to pull her away. But the damage was done, there was no reverting what Ymir had done. Not that she wouldn't do it again, but Historia was more into talking then breaking of the limbs. 

To be frank, the boy had it coming to him. For a very long time. 

Ymir picked herself up, she felt blood run down her lip. She hadn't realized that her mouth was bleeding from the inside. 

The freckled teen bent over, and pulled the moaning boy up by the left arm. She didn't say a word as she walked him to the hallway towards the elevator. 

Ymir pressed the button and waited for the doors to open, once they did she shoved him in. 

"I'm sorry that it came to this Reiner. We don't want your money, we don't your present," the door slowly shut but a tan hand stopped it. 

"Like I tried to say, we just wanted you to leave. Listen to my warnings, because when it comes to my Historia," Ymir's voice grew deep and low, growling at the scared blonde haired man. 

"I won't hesitate to kill you."

And like that to door was closed, and hopefully the message was received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my new story, it’s Yumikuri in the canon universe, during training days.


	30. Star Treatment

Now it was Ilse and Ymir against the world. And she was happy with the sister she had. 

***************************************

"Maybe you shouldn't have broken his arm," after the whole little incident, the couple went straight to Ymir's room. She was tired, emotionally and physically. It takes a lot of energy to break someone's arm. 

"I can maybe see that," it could be possible that Ymir went a little overboard. But really she didn't care. The only thing that this freckled dork cared about was her blonde beauty, who was laying down beside her, safe. "He knows I don't play around now." 

Historia had her arm resting around the flat chest that belonged to the tanner girl. She lied sideways up against her body, while Ymir was on her back. Her arm around the tiny teen. 

"You know what your sister said to me while you were dealing with him?" 

"Oh god, what?" Ilse can be very unbearable at times. 

"She didn't try to say 'oh it will be okay' or 'Ymir will be alright' she just looked at me and said 'wow you're so small. Be careful, you know, being under Ymir." Historia began to giggle at the embarrassment that washed over her partner's face. 

"She's too much. Sorry for her." 

"No Ilse is just, enthusiastic about our relationship," Historia pulled out of the embrace and sat up on her knees. The girl then placed one leg over Ymir's body straddling her. "But I don't know where she's getting the idea you'd be topping." 

"On Jesus's birthday His? Have you no shame?" Ymir joked, but her body heat was growing at an alarming rate. But it didn't feel right. 

"Come On Ymir, I know you want to," the freckled woman in question glanced away from the the blonde sitting above her. Yes she most certainly did, all the time she does. 

"I don't know His," she could hear the frown in her voice. 

"What's wrong babe?" 

"It's just," the freckled girl didn't dare to look up at the beauty before her, "I'd feel like I'm using you. You know? You're pregnant, sad, and I'm not sure you really-," the other interrupted her. 

"Believe me when I say I've wanted this for a long time," Historia slowly bent over and kissed ever so lightly on the freckled cheek. "Are my hormones out of wack, probably, but it's you that I've been wanting." Again she ghosted her lips, the teasing was ruthless. "Its very sweet that you put me first. But, I am telling you this" 

"Do whatever you want to me." 

And with that the positions flipped. Ymir had a bit experience in this department, sure she never went on a date before her, but she did mess around quite a bit. 

Ymir was skilled, and Historia could tell, and the rest of the complex, could hear it. The blonde moaned at every touch. The freckled one of the pair managed to take all the blonde's clothing off, and looking down she saw something that surprised her. 

"Nipple rings?" Ymir laughed out, causing the girl under to to grow embarrassed. 

"I was rebelling against my mom," she bit her lips flustered, "secretly." The tan partner flashed a grin, good little Historia, had nipple piercings. Who would have thought? "I'm probably going to need to take them out. I have a fear that they will be engulfed," She received a questionable look. "My breasts have been growing a lot, so I don't know what's going to happen."

"That's not such a bad thing," the bigger one chuckled. And went to work. 

She was magical. The moans turned louder, until they were just yells, then at the climax, screams. It didn't take too long for her to come, but that was probably because Ymir set her up so good before the main event. 

"So you're a squirter?" The freckled woman laid back down after her hard work. Her partner was next to her, on her back panting. 

"That's the first time, that it happened," Historia managed to huff out. "You're so good to me baby," the blonde cuddled into her side like before, and began to drift off. 

"I aim to please." 

************************************

A knock woke up the sleeping giant, "I'm not going to come in, because I think I know went on last night, but wake up, it's fucking Christmas!" Ilse was on the other side, luckily she hadn't come in. Ymir was clothed, but the same couldn't be said for her company. 

"Time to get up His," she shook the blonde lightly, then leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She slowly stirred awake. 

"Hey there stud," Historia gave Ymir's lips a small kiss. The freckled one grinned while they locked lips. 

"Merry Christmas," The taller one spoke softly, and rose off the bed. Holding her hand out to help the other that still sat. "Get dressed sweetheart." 

Historia was free to rummage around any of the boxes to find any clothes. She had her own. But she enjoyed combining their apparel. And Ymir is not opposed to it either. 

"Oh what's this?" The blonde pulled out a paper all old and folded up. She knew exactly what that was, Ymir went to grab it from her. "No wait, I wanna look at it." Unfolding it showed an old message, and brought up older memories. 

Historia remembered writing this, she was in a hurry. She could have been neater, worded better, so many things she wanted to say, but just didn't have the words to say them. 

"I can't believe you kept this," Ymir rubbed the back of her neck. 

"You know I did," Yeah, she did. Those were the words that made His first kiss Ymir. 'I miss you' ha, such sad words gave out so much love. 

The small blonde wrapped her arms around the giant, and pulled her down for a deep kiss. Everything was just great, the pair were on cloud nine. 

"Are you two having sex again?" But a certain sister had to ruin the moment. 

***************************************

"And these are for you," big sister Ilse pushed a load of boxes and presents over to the tiny teen. "Ymir bought them." Historia was surprised with just how much there is. So many wrapped gifts for her. 

"You didn't need to-," 

"Just open them," Ymir cut her off. Sitting on the couch beside her. Sipping on some hot cocoa. 

Her hands ripped the wrapping paper of the biggest box, she could see the title printed on it. "You didn't," Ymir just smiled and shook her head. The box read baby crib, and before she could take apart all the wrap she went to the next box. It was a huge pack of dippers, then the more softer items. They were baby clothes. 

"I don't know what gender it's going to be, so I got all different colors," Ymir's leg trembled. She was excited about His liking it, but she was still nervous. "I hope you-," she was cut off my the lips of the blonde smashing into her's. 

Historia has tears rolling down her rosy cheeks, she she went back and deepen the kiss. "I'm so glad I feel in love with you," her voice was shaky, and Ymir's face spread red. 

"It's just dippers His." 

"Shut up," Ymir was smothered in kisses all over her face. And, that really wasn't a problem. 

"Not to break up the moment," Ilse sat down beside the two, "but I also got you something Historia. Tomorrow is the day you get to see your baby in your tummy." 

A flash of blonde dashed over to the other freckled sister, pulling her into a bear hug, "I love you both." 

"Here Ymir," her sister choked out, handing her a small rectangular presents. "I know we don't get each other gifts, you you earned it." 

The teen was hesitant to open it, she felt bad. Not getting anything for the older woman. But Ilse gesture for her to open it. So she did. 

"Ahh! Dead Eye Two! Where did you get this?!" Ymir almost popped a lung with the humongous gasp she took. 

"Hange has her ways," the sister finally pulled the blonde off of her. "And don't worry, the only gift I need is you two being happy." 

"Aww that's the gayest thing I've ever heard," the two smiled at one another. Historia pulled the all of them into a group hug. 

"I love you two," Ymir muttered into the blonde hair. 

Best Christmas ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really good at sex scenes, so I’ll set it up, and let your minds wonder


	31. Atom Bomb Baby

The girls awoken bright and early, excited for the day. Around ten they would go get a the ultrasound, they could know everything really. Because Historia is so far into the pregnancy. 

The blonde began making breakfast for the four of them. Hange would pop in whenever she wanted, so it’s good to just make extra. The land lord came in during Christmas Day. She gave both the girl’s a pack of cigarettes, Ymir had been curing back. Instead of smoking around one pack a day, she now finished half of that. 

It was very difficult, she relied on the little cancer sticks so much. But when she did smoke, she would make sure she was away from Historia. Same with Ilse. 

“So what do you think it’s going to be,” Historia handed her a plate with bacon and eggs and sat across from her. 

“I’m not sure, I’m not getting any vibes,” The taller one nibbled in her meat, “I would like a girl.” 

“Really? I was thinking a boy,” Ymir shrugged. She didn’t really care what is was, as long as it was healthy. 

“So would you opposed to the idea of them calling you Daddy?” The freckled girl choked on her eggs. 

“I uh, I mean,” tiny hands held on to the bigger ones. 

“Ymir, you’re the only person I want to raise this baby with. I don’t want Reiner, I don’t want anyone else,” she tired to swallow the lump in her throat. And to think, just a week or two ago they were going on their first date. Now they were talking about making a little family. 

“I know it’s a lot to ask, but if you don’t want to-,” 

“No I do,” Ymir held her hands tightly, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles. 

“Good.” 

*****************************************

Ymir drove them to the family heath care place. She did have a drivers license to her girlfriend’s surprise. Before to two walked in, the freckled woman pulled out a fag and lit it. Making sure the smoke wasn’t blowing in the beauty’s face. 

She was very nervous. So many things could be wrong with the kid, and there isn’t much they could do. No, she had to think good thoughts. This little baby was going to be hers. 

It didn’t really hit her yet. 

The couple walked in hand in hand, Ymir’s heart was beating so fast she was sure everybody sitting in the lobby could hear it. Historia could feel her tense up, so she cuddled more into her side. 

“Hello, who is the appointment name under?” The woman sitting at the desk was very cheerful. She kind of needs to be, the room was filled with many sad looking people. 

“Reiss,” The blonde spoke up. 

“Okay great the doctor should be with you very soon,” the two sat down together away from everyone else. All the people’s eyes were watching them, some glaring, some in longing. 

“Historia Reiss?” They only waited a few minutes. The girls rose and strolled down the hallway with the nurse. Ymir really needed a cigarette right about now. Her nerves were getting to her. 

The woman lead them to a small room, with a one of those dentist looking chairs, and a Monitor beside of it. Just like she thought it would look like. 

“Okay please get up on the chair,” Historia did what was asked. “The doctor will be with you in a few moments.” 

Ymir’s leg was bouncing at mach speed, every bad thought ran through her head. What if it’s hurt? what if it has a deformity? What if it looks just like fucking ugly ass Reiner? 

“Ymir,” a small hand rested on her knee, “calm down baby, it will be okay.” 

“Alright.” 

The doctor came in. He was a small man, but still like all the other workers, very nice. “Alrighty, Hey there, I will be your doctor for today.” He shook the blonde’s hand then Ymir’s. “Is this your friend-,” 

“She’s my girlfriend,” Historia spoke up. Weird hearing that coming from her, it made her freckled cheeks glow red. 

“Oh so was this pregnancy intentional?” 

“Um, sadly no sir,” the gorgeous blonde girl didn’t meet the man’s eyes, “but we can’t wait for it to be out.” 

“Well that’s good to hear? So a few questions, how old are you?” 

“Seventeen sir,” the doctor gave her a worrying look. “I didn’t intend to have sex doctor.” Historia was so blunt about it, she didn’t want the man to think bad of her. Think she was that type of girl like everyone else thought she was. 

“Oh I see,” he cleared his throat, “sorry to hear that. Do you know how many months pregnant you are?” 

“Around five.” 

“Okay now we can get started,” the doctor pushed her shirt up, and rubbed cold glossy gel around her stomach. He took one of those pen thingys and moved it around her plump tummy. “We are getting something here,” looking up at the monitor, Ymir saw a hint of a body, it was in black and white but it sure made her feel many emotions. 

“Wait whats that?” Fear washed over the freckled face as Historia pointed at another blob. 

“Ha, congratulations you two,” The man chuckled, “A boy and a girl, looks like you will have your hands full.” 

“Wait,” Ymir’s flat chest rose, up and down quickly, “there is two babies in her stomach?” It was barely a whisper, she couldn’t catch her breath at all. The doctor nodded his head. Yes.

Oh gosh, oh shit. 

Two babies? Boy and a girl?!

How the hell would they pull through? 

“Ymir!” The sound of her name coming out of the blonde beauty thrusted her out of her thoughts. “It’s going to be okay, right?” 

Ymir had a lump in her throat, sweat dropped down her face, and her breathing was uneven. But she had to get it together. Be an adult. 

Be a parent. 

She took a few deep breaths, and finally looked to her pregnant little girlfriend. 

“Yes, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided that two of my current stories will have a part two. This one and the newer one. But this one is far from done.


	32. Baby I’m Yours

After the fact, looking at the two growing babies in her girlfriends tummy did fill Ymir with many different emotions. All being good ones. They could do it. It will be hard, but they can. Ymir would need to loom for a job though, maybe two part time ones. 

Ilse took the news as good as she took Historia living with them. She seemed happy, but under all of the happiness, Ymir could tell she was a bit overwhelmed.

If need be the kids could share a bed, they had one storage room, if the hangers and jackets were out, they could make a little room. 

They told this to Hange, who then, went downstairs and came up with an axe. And began to knock a whole in the closet wall, saying, she will make this a new bedroom. She was batshit crazy, but she was there for the two. 

Holidays came and went, the women where happy they had each other. It's weird, just living with each other for a week made them grow so fast. 

And now even faster that Ymir would be a 'Daddy.' Mama Historia, Daddy Ymir. Sounded good to her. 

"What would we name them?" The taller one shrugged as she ate breakfast. They would be leaving for school soon. 

"Maybe Rod?" Naming the boy after his grandfather, who saved Ymir's life. Not a bad man to be named after. 

Historia gave her a small smile, "I like that. But what about the girl?" The only answer she received was a small shrug. 

"Okay Gaylords, time to get going," the three finished their meals and walked down to the car. 

"Can you see my baby bump?" Historia asked sitting in the back. She wore another sweatshirt, but this one was Ymir's. And you could see a bit of it. 

"You don't need to hide it His. I think everyone kind of knows," and now even more rumors would be spreading, "but fuck them. It doesn't matter if they know." Hearing this made the blonde smile, and her nerves were at ease. She had someone who was looking out for her. 

Ilse gave her sister a kiss, and drove off. Leaving the girls to with the watchful eye of all the other teens in the school. Everybody was watching them, but the couple strolled through the entrance hand in hand. 

"Ymir!" The screech made the freckled teen's ears ring. Turning around, Sasha and Connie stood, the boy looking like he saw a ghost, and the girl, like she just won the lottery. "You two are finally together!" The brunette yelled making more of a scene then there already was. 

"Yes, we are-," 

"Oh! There is a event coming up near Valentine Day. It's like a gay straight alliance thing, you two should come!" Ymir frowned at her. She really wasn't that type, to just throw her sexuality around and go to fairs. 

"Sash, are you gay?" Ymir asked as the teen in question clung onto her sleeved arm. 

"What?! No, I'm not," Sasha pointed at her. 

"Seems you've gotten yourself a Harem," a familiar voice spoke up, turning her head, she saw Leonhart, Yeager, and his sister walking up behind them. 

"You've had one," the freckled teen shot back, "Are you all going to the gay thing?" 

"No-," 

"Yes!" Eren spoke up before Annie could finish, "Mikasa said she wanted to go." 

"Ymir and I are going too," Historia spoke up. Her girlfriend narrowed her eyes but she just sent her a smile. Ymir blushed, but tired to hide it by walking out of Sasha and His's grasp, and towards her locker. 

"I don't know His," She opened it and began to take out her books, "it's not really my thing." 

"I can make it worth your wild," The blonde strolled up behind the giant and wrapped her arms around her neck, ghosting her lips against hers, barley even a kiss. 

"Woah," Connie began to walk away to his locker, "Ymir's getting some." Her yellow eyes glared dangers at him. 

But he wasn't wrong. 

****************************************

Walking out of the lunch line, Ymir was happy to see that His has finally switch seat. She sat at the loser table. Well, they've grown. Annie sat with the group sometimes, Mikasa was always there with her brother, and now the school's angel sat alongside them. 

Maybe they were beautiful losers. 

Sitting down next to the her blonde, she received a kiss on the cheek. It was only Leonhart, Eren, and the couple sitting down. 

"So I don't wanna sound rude," 

"You're going to anyways," the fighter interrupted. He ignored her. 

"Krista, are you really pregnant? I know it's rude to ask, and you don't look like it at all, but-," the brunette rambled on, and on, Historia shot her hand out and rested it on his to get him to shut up. 

"Yes I am,” that was pretty big for her, “and Ymir’s the daddy.” The beauty sent a smirk her way, making her ears grow red. 

“Wow, Wait What?” The boy’s head turned from the brunette to the blonde. He didn’t know what to believe. 

“She’s just saying Ymir will help take care of it,” Annie looked sick, hearing the news. “Historia,” Her head hung down, trying her best not to look at anyone. “I’m so sorry again. About hitting you, I really didn’t mean-,” 

“It’s fine, but just so you know,” the tiny teen had a sternness to her voice, “it is they, not it.” She grinned ear from ear, Annie sent her best smile she could muster to her. 

“I hope they have your’s and your father’s hair,” Ymir spoke up, while the rest of the gang sat down. 

“Who?” Connie asked sitting opposite of the freckled teen. 

“My babies,” the group all stared, paralyzed by what Ymir had just said. But then erupted in joy. 

“Oh my lord my ship is sailing!” Sasha shook the short boy back and forth, “they are the cutest couple I’ve ever seen!” 

“You’re gonna be a parent?!” Connie screeched our. 

“Congratulations,” is all Mikasa said, but she had a warm expression. The whole cafeteria viewed the group’s freak out. And they all probably heard what they said. 

But it really didn’t matter, Historia had a baby Daddy, and Ymir had a soul mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are any of you guys opposed to Ymir being called Daddy? I’ve always called her Daddy Ymir, my old story, I did a looooong time ago was the same. If you all didn’t read that it’s called Cop Buddies. And it’s a short read. 
> 
> But some people didn’t like Ymir being called Dad, and I can kind of see it. But I think it would be easier for the kid. If my gf was pregnant, I’d be like “fuck yeah I’m the daddy.”


	33. Too Good

Fingers worked quickly, rubbing over gently, making sure to be press hard but show good care the nub. Her breathing hitched, her hands clammy, god this is amazing.

“Ymir,” Historia huffed out, “we have school tomorrow, what are you doing?” Rubbing her tired eyes Historia woke finding her beloved sitting as close as she could to the television with a controller in her hands. It was that cowboy game Hange got her that she didn’t stop playing. 

“I’m going to sleep after this mission,” the freckled teen had been staying up later to play her little video game. To Historia’s displeasure, it was colder with out her big freckled giant in bed with her. “Yes! I got a new horse!” Ymir quietly cheered herself on. The mission complete screen popped up, showing the rewards and stats. 

“Okay time for bed,” the sleepy blonde spoke up and shifted over to give her partner room to lay. But the taller one never moved. 

“I just gotta upgrade him, then I,” Historia zoned out as Ymir rambled on about her nerd gaming thingy. She just wanted her lover close and off the tv. The blonde stood up on her knees and wrapped her arms around the women’s neck. Her soft lips gave a small peck on her ear. 

Ymir liked sounds, so Historia took advantage of that as she spoke every so calmly, “I really wanna sleep with my big, strong, freckled, cowboy.” Her arms then hugged her chest from behind. 

“But he’s a Kentucky Saddler,” Historia rolled her eyes, rubbing her head around and speaking into her partner’s body. 

“You don’t even know what that means.” 

“It means he as good stats,” Ymir spoke with a sly grin on her face. “But it sounds like I’m needed else were, I’ll fight the banditos some other time,” and with that she turned the game off and rolled into bed. 

“I don’t know how you can stare at the television that long,” Historia pulled Ymir down and snuggled into her chest. 

“The same way you can look at your phone for hours,” Ymir responded, the tiny teen decided she’d ignore that, and just continue to cuddle. 

************************************

Walking into school wearing her jacket opened felt rejuvenating for Historia. She had been trying hard to hide her bump. But being around Ymir had shown her that she didn’t need to care about anyone. 

Ymir just made everything better, she felt that nothing could really go wrong. 

“Historia,” The blonde teen was pulled out of her thoughts as Mr. Smith, their principal, strolled up to the two girls. Who had just been sharing a little bit of an embrace before classes began. Ymir was noticeably uncomfortable, but Historia stayed locked to her hip. 

“I need you in my office,” the man looked very concern, but still stood strong. 

“What’s wrong Sir?” Ymir spoke up, but he just shook her head no. 

“This is Mrs. Reiss’s business, Langnar,” Historia really didn’t like the way he spoke to her. It was her business, they lived together. But the man gestured for her to follow him. So she did. 

This was probably about her pregnancy, she would tell him exactly what happened if asked. Or maybe her mother was calling in about her, but she’ll tell him the truth again. That she was abusive and threw her out. Historia did just turn eighteen over the break. 

“Historia please sit own,” the two walked into his office, the student sat with her arms crossed and the principal held his head in his hands. Pushing his hair back anxiously. 

“Mr. Smith if this is about my pregnancy-,” 

“Your sister died.” 

Alright. Not what she expected. 

************************************

Ymir hadn’t seen her angel all day since Mr. Smith took her. She was just dying to see her beautiful face. Walking into the lunch room Historia sat in her old seat, a table all alone near the cooler kids. 

The freckled teen was a bit perplexed, coming closer she saw her eyes were red and puffy. She had a few tissues in her hand. Worry washed over her face and she hurried and sat down beside her. 

“Hey gorgeous, what’s up,” Ymir faced the girl but she kept her eyes on the table. But Historia slowly drifted into leaning into her girlfriend’s strong body. 

“We are gonna need to spend more money,” when she spoke it was barely a whisper. 

“I’d spend every penny on you, but why?” 

“We have a funeral to go to this Wednesday,” tears began to pour down Historia’s cute little face again. Her face redden up, trying to speak but nothing could come out. 

Finally she mange to cry out, “Frieda is dead,” Historia lost control and couldn’t stop all of the raw emotion to leave her. Her face smashed into Ymir’s chest, as everyone glanced around the two. Wondering what was going on with the good girl of the school. 

“Remember what I said?” Ymir pulled the blonde in closer, “everything is going to be okay.” 

What a great start to the new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. And sorry for any mistakes. It’s very late, and I should have gone to bed a time ago. 
> 
> Also if you didn’t know, Ymir’s “deadeye 2” is Red Dead redemption 2 a game I am looking forward to. 
> 
> Speaking of cowboys, I haven’t been writing the cowboy fic or the pirate one bc I’m just not really in the mood. I’m not going to force myself to write something just to get it out there. I’m not saying those fics are done, bc when I start playing RDR 2 I think I’m gonna be back in the mood. I have it all planned out. 
> 
> Part of me wishes I could go back and change so many things. It was my first ever FanFiction, so of course it’s gonna be kind of shit. But still, so much stuff I could have done, and the repetition. But I plan to finish it off with a bang. It’s probably 2/3 of the way done. So I’m going to make the last bits as best as I can.


	34. Promises

"You look very nice," Historia walked up behind the taller female with coat jackets in her arms. Ymir told her lover she would wear black jeans, but she didn't own anything for her upper half. That's why, the two stood here, in front of a mirror, inside a men's warehouse, that's was also inside the mall. 

"Thanks beautiful," the funeral was the next day. The couple hadn't gone to school today, His was pretty beat up about the whole thing. Who wouldn't be, but she kind of shut Ymir out. The blonde just didn't want to talk about it, it would be really the next day. Ymir knew for sure. 

"I think my family will like you," Historia pressed her hand on Ymir's chest and fiddled with the white button shirt. 

"Yeah? That's good," this was the few times His had opened up a bit about her step family since the news yesterday. 

"Some of them are stuck up though, and I'm not sure what they will think about this," she gestured her hand back and forth between the two of them. "And this," she tapped her very round tummy. 

"They will love our babies," the two girls smiled at one another. The couple walked to the counter to and bought a white classy shirt and a black tie. Historia brought out her purse, and pulled it a fat stack. 

"Where'd you get that?" There was probably three hundred dollars, uh, has her girlfriend been holding out? 

Taking the bag, and walking out of the store, Historia answered, "when my dad died we got some money from his death. My mom usually pocketed the money, but I started getting it to her before she did. It's really not a lot." Ymir shook her head, it must had been really hard having her father die, and needing to live with her mother. 

"Let's go get smoothies, Sugar," she didn't wanna leave the mall on a bad note. Historia thinking of her fucked life. Might as well spoil the girl. 

Walking in line to the near by smoothie shop, Ymir left the weight of another's gaze on her, burning into her. Looking around, there was nobody. Maybe some old lady was just not into the couple's partner choice. 

"What do you want love?" 

"I want the one with spinach," The taller one physically cringed her face at the sound of the decision. "I'm having weird ass cravings babe," Ymir just shrugged, and handed the man her money and order. 

The partners sat at a little table, sipping on their cold drinks. The girl's sat in silence but the feeling of a glance kept lingering on Ymir. 

"Hey there," oh fuck god no, there standing before the two, was the bitch. Hitch, and beside her, two girls from school. The gossip cunts that spread all the rumors. Hannah and Mina, along with Hitch, they made team Justice Fucks. 

“Go,” is all Ymir said as she rose to her feel quickly. Standing at her full height and puffing her chest out. 

“Hey there hot stuff, no need to get heated,” the dirty blonde pulled a seat up to their table. “Even though our last encounter did make you feel hot, I’m not really into choking, but hey different strokes.” 

“Hitch I swear to fucking-,” 

“What you’re gonna beat me up? In front of all these people?” Glancing around the food court, there were many others watching their altercation. “I just wanna talk baby, about your baby,” giving the girl a cold look, Ymir pulled Historia up by the arm and strolled towards the exit. 

“I just wanna know how big your cock is,” Hitch follow behind, and the other girls did as well. “I don’t remember feeling a bulge when we got freaky,” the freckled one could feel the eyes of the blonde on her hearing that one. A bit of explaining might be needed when they get home. 

They really couldn’t be dealing with this right now, of all times. Historia’s sister had just past away, she has been closing off, and on top of all that, she’s very pregnant. With two of them! 

Just keep your head straight Ymir, no use in getting in a fight. That’s what she kept telling herself as the couple now walked toward their car. “Are you going to throw her life away for this little sank?” Listening to Hitch’s voice made Ymir want to destroy things. But it’ll be okay, the car was just up ahead. 

Opening up the door for her girlfriend, Ymir was actually feeling better about this whole thing. She hadn’t lost her temper, that would of course lead to more rumors and trouble down the line. 

Hopping into the drivers seat though, the tall woman couldn’t help but react to what came out of Hitch’s mouth. 

“I know were you live, better watch your back slut.” 

“What the fuck did you just say?” Ymir was on top of the poor stupid little girl in a moment’s notice. Ready to rip her apart. 

“Did you just threaten her? I really hope I’m just losing my hearing or something, because unlike you Hitch,” the towering body trapped the smaller one against a truck opposite of the car. Ymir continuing taking more steps towards the frightened teen. Her hulking figure glaring down at the stupid girl. 

“My threats mean something,” pulling her arm back, a very strong tense arm smashed into the dirty blonde’s throat. Making her recoil on the metal behind her. All of the air escaping her lungs. 

“But I’m gonna promise you right now, if you ever lay a finger on Historia or my kids,” her hand pulled Hitch’s head up, but in an instant it was pushed harshly back. “You will end up dead in a lake far away somewhere. Bloody and cold. Dead.” 

Finally getting her point across, Ymir came back into reality. She felt the other girl’s pulling on her arms, but with little success. And her ears perked up at the sound of Historia yelling for her to come back tot he car. 

“I hope you know I’ve never broken a promise, Hitch,” at least her hand stopped applying pressure to the throat. The girl fell to her knees, gasping for air. 

“Stop being stupid,” those were the words Ymir left her on. She calmly, walked to her car, and drove off. 

*****************************************

“I’m sorry I lost my temper back there,” The were parked outside of their apartment building. The two hadn’t talk the whole car ride, the radio just filling the air with the newest pop songs. 

“I don’t know why I keep on doing these things, it’s like I’m a complete different, wha-?” A small hand rested on Ymir’s inner thigh, and rubbed around her crotch.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen baby,” understandably the freckled one was taken a back with what her lover had just said. But her confusion only grew when Historia took off her seat belt and crawled on top of Ymir. Straddling her waist. For a pregnant girl, she was pretty nimble. 

“I want you to take me right now,” her had disappeared down between the seat and the car door, pressing on the button to recline the chair back. 

“I think this is just the hormones talking His,” it’s not like Ymir didn’t want to fuck Historia’s brains out in her sister’s car. It’s just... okay there was really no good excuses, they both were deviants. But, she was very pregnant. “It could be hard, you know, because you’re so, uh, plump,” dancing around the right words as to not offend her little girlfriend. 

But the lips smashing on her’s shut her up, “I really don’t care, I just want you in me right now.” The tiny teen pulled the jacket zipper down, “I’m filled with so many emotions, and I just want you to take them all away. Just for a few minutes. Please Ymir.”

Historia stopped her rapid movement, to look deep into those gorgeous yellow eyes. Pleading with her, to just make her bad thoughts go away. 

“A few minutes?” Ymir laughed while she fiddled with her seat belt. 

“What do you take me for?” How could she say no to somebody in need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact of the day My friend was explaining how to go down on another girl, and she said it feels better when you feel like you need to pee. 
> 
> She’s not wrong. 
> 
> Probably more weird stories to come about my friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed


End file.
